lo que yo quiero corazon cobarde es
by ESTELLA- 14
Summary: HiStOrIa De loS meROdeaDORes en su 7 AÑo ...rnlily, cata , y cami . AMOreS , AVenturAS y SITUacioNes INSoliTAs ..cap 24:y .. cami eztubo kom remuz ? ze iran de joda los chicos?
1. reencuentros y bromas

**_Capitulo 1 : rencuentros y bromas_**

Lilian evans se levanto en su habitación en prited drive.. hoy era el día que había esperado todas las vacaciones ... hoy , volvería al mundo mágico al cual pertenecía ... este verano había sido mas divertido ..dado que ya era mayor de edad para usar la magia en el mundo muggle.

-lily cariño ... baja a desayunar �- la voz de su madre se escucho desde el vestíbulo. .

-pero si son las 7:00 mama �¡ voy al colegio a las 11:00 �¡

-pero tenemos que hacer un par de cosas antes lily .. baja �¡

-bueno...

lily se levanto perezosamente de su cama y se dirigió al baño ..

entro nuevamente al cuarto y se empezó a vestir .. miro su baúl, para asegurarse que estaba todo empacado ... menos su varita... que la tenia en el cinturón del Jean .

dirigió su vista hacia una canasta donde dormía su gato

-tranquilo Diógenes .. hoy volvemos a hogwarts ..

bajo las escaleras .. y entro en la cocina .. en la mesa estaban desayunando su padres harry y miranda evans y su hermana , petunia ..

-buenos días �¡

-buenos días cariño ..

-petunia .. no empecemos mal el día ..saluda a tu hermana. –dijo la madre .

-buenos días – dijo su hermana mayor en un tono de fastidio .

-bueno hija .. decidnos .. ya tenes pensado que vas a ser cuando te gradúes en ese colegio ?.

-si .. voy a ser euror ..

su padre la miro desorientado – y eso que es?

-son como una especie de policías Papa .. solo que atrapan magos oscuros

-veo ...

-petunia .. me pasas la manteca? –pidió la colorada.

petunia miro a lily con desprecio – no te paso nada .. por anormal ..

-bueno – ella saco su varita ante la cara de miedo de su hermana .. los padres ya estaban acostumbrados y miraban orgullosos .– accio manteca �- el plato de la manteca floto asta las manos de lily.

-Muy bien cariño�¡ donde aprendiste eso?

-En el colegio mama .

-Bueno .. vallan a mirara tele un rato que yo limpio esto .

-No te preocupes . –lily volvió a levantar su varita y luego de murmurar unas palabras estaba la mesa levantada y los platos se lavaban solos .

-Gracias linda

-De nada – la pelirroja salió con una sonrisa y se sentó a mirar tele con su hermana.

-Te crees muy cancherita con ese palito no?

-Que ? Con este? – lily alzo su varita

-Si con eso..

-No es una cuestión de hacerse la canchera petunia .. vos lo sabes

-Es esa la cuestión lilian .. vas por ahí ayudando a todos con ese palito ..

-Si vos pudieses ...no lo harías?

-No �¡

-Bueno ... no es mi culpa que no recibieras la carta

-Quien te dijo que yo quería ir a esa colegio de anormales?

-Nadie me dijo ... pero no le encuentro otra explicación a tu repulsión por la magia

-Me da asco los magos .. son unos estúpidos ...

Lily se canso de la discusión y se levanto del sofá .. sin antes volver el pelo rubio de petunia en un rosa chicle ..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 unas horas despues 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-lily cariño ..antes de irte por que no le arreglas el pelo a petu ?

-vale .. – lily hizo el contra maleficio para luego subirse del auto junto con sus padres y hermana ..

una vez en la estación de king cross . y frente a la plataforma 3/3.4 se despidió .

-adiós lily ..pórtate bien si- su madre le dio un beso y dejo a su padre saludar.

-No olvides que estamos encantados con que seas ... bueno .. lo que sos ..

-Si papa ...

-Chau anormal .

-Yo también te voy a extrañar petunia

Y sin mas saludos la pelirroja atravesó la barrera que la llevaría a hogwarts ..

El anden estaba repleto de chicos desde los 11 hasta los 17 años

Fue difícil tratar de ubicar a sus amigas ..así que decidió dirigirse hacia el vagón que siempre ocupaban ... al llegar se alegro al ver que estaba vació y se sentó en el asiento al lado de la ventana .

-Siveria �¡ – esa era la voz de catalina bagins una de sus mejores amigas .. que había entrado hace unos segundos en el vagón . catalina era morocha y de ojos grises ..tenia la piel muy blanca y estaba loca ..

-Piru – lily la abrazo

-aaaa muy bien , que momento emotivo y me dejan afuera ... – la voz de Camila tuk, su otra amiga , resonó en el vagón . Camila tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos azules ..

-zurami �- gritaron a dúo cata y lily ..

una vez que terminaron de saludarse ... se sentaron a hablar sobre sus respectivos veranos ..

-y le pusiste el pelo rosa ? sos re grosa siveria ..

el recorrido del tren continuo de lo mas tranquilos para las chicas hasta que ...

-hola lindas .. – sirius black tenia el pelo por los hombros de color negro azulado.. y unos ojos azules casi trasparentes .

-hay no ..black no molestes ...- cata

-Huy canuto encontraste un vagón de hermosuras .. siempre dije que tenias olfato para encontrar vagones .. - james entro en el vagón .. el era un chico alto , delgado con los ojos color avellana y el pelo negro y despelotado .

-no mi querido cornamenta .. yo tengo olfato para buscar chicas ...

-lamentamos decirle que ninguna de las presente tenemos olfato para los presumidos .. así que se pueden ir yendo – lily

-lily ..hermosa ...no me digas así .. me herís el corazón – james hizo un gesto de dolor y se toco el " corazón" .

-potter , potter , potter .. no seas tan patético si? – Camila

-Lunático�¡ venia a decirle a tu chica que no me diga patético ..-james se asomo al pasillo y empezó a gritar .

-Que pasa james? – en el vagón entro remus lupin ..apodado lunático ... el tenia el pelo castaño bastante largo .. y unos ojos miel ..

-Te llamaba, mi buen amigo para que adiestres a tu chica ..

-Adiestre? Ni que fuera un perro james �¡ a parte no es "mi chica"

-Bueno bueno .. se van los 3 de acá YA - catalina se levanto y los empezó a empujar ..

-Ahora seria bueno que VOS controles a tu chica sirius �¡

-Potter �¡ yo no soy la chica de nadie ... ni yo ni lily ni cami .. así que se van ..

-Vamos bagins .. no hay espacio en los otros vagones ... no seas mala corazón .. no molestamos ...

Catalina miro a las chicas ...

-Vale ..pero se van lejos de nosotras .!

-Gracias hermosa – sirius amago con acercarse pero lo pensó dos veces cuando vio la cara de catalina.

se sentaron en los asientos paralelos a los de las chicas (los separaba el pasillo)

Una luz blanca los rodeaba a los cuatro ...

-un hechizo para que no escuchemos ... que broma tendrán planeada...

-hablando de eso cami..- lily miro catalina -. que aremos nosotras este año?

-De todo ..-cata

-Hay cata ..me asustas

-No te asustes lily ...- cata puso una cara de malévola y se dedico a ver por la ventana

Lily siguió hablando con Camila sin la participación de catalina hasta que la conversación abordo el tema chicos ..para ser exacta ..los merodeadores .

Lily le decía a una Camila avergonzada .. - vimos tu interés en lupin eh ¡

-si ..habrán visto que lo amo�¡ que cuando seamos grandes quiero una casita en el bosque y tener muchos hijitos lobitos ..-dijo Camila irónicamente

-hey ¡ cuidado con eso que no saben que sabemos todo eso .

-ese hechizo que tienen no los deja escuchar

-bien pensado cata

-y obvio ..lo pensé yo -cata

-estas hablando como black¡

-puaj�-cata

-si , si ..tanto "asco"pero bien que te lo comías con la mirada hoy .

-deja de decir ganzadas siveria �¡ que vos con bambi alias "soy el mejor" no te quedas atrás .

las chicas continuaron hablando de diversas cosas ... quiditch .principalmente

catalina y lily jugaban de cazadoras ..Camila era suplente de guardián ..pero no jugaba mucho por que el guardián era demasiado bueno .. nunca le pasaba nada.

Entre estas y otras charlas llegaron a la estación ... afuera llovía a cantaros ..se subieron rápidamente a uno de los carruajes .. divisaron a los merodeadores a unos metros . todavía hablando en secreto y con la burbuja de luz .

Mojados como si hubiesen nadado en el lago los alumnos llegaron a hogwarts y pronto se vieron envueltos en el calor del gran salón . donde estaba por empezar la ceremonia de selección ..

El primero el ser seleccionado fue "barty crouch jr" que resulto ser de la casa de las serpientes . y el ultimo fue " mike diagory " que resulto ser de hufflepuff.

Luego de terminar la selección ..el profesor dumblendore se levanto ...

-veo que los ha azotado la lluvia allá fuera ..así que antes de comunicarles algunas cosas los dejare comer ... que empiece el banquete�¡

en la mesa de griffindor ...las chicas hablaban bajito :

-donde están los merodeadores ?

-esto es rarísimo

-sera algo con respecto a lo que hablaban hoy?

-Como saberlo zurami si tenian un hechizo

todos estaban famélicos ... comían y bebían a lo grande ...cuando terminaron los postres el profesor se volvió a levantar ...

-bueno ..ahora que están todos llenos .. voy a ...

el director se vio interrumpido por que las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par ..dejando entrar a 4 chicos que caminaban a la par . y en línea ... sin hablar a nadie cada uno de estos chicos se dirigió a una de las 4 mesas .. (peter: griffindor remus: slytherin James : hufflepuff . Sirius : rewenclaf ) una vez que estuvieron en las cabeceras de las mesas … se subieron a ellas..

los merodeadores estaban parados en las mesas ante el asombro de toda la sala ..dumblendore estaba aun parado.

Desde la punta izquierda hablo peter :

-hace 6 años atrás .. llegamos a hogwarts ...para crear y se parte de lo que nosotros llamamos "los merodeadores" – el 95 de las chicas del salón gritaron emocionadas (N/A: por el grupo no por la rata fea esa ) ..pero callaron al ver que el que iba a hablar era james ..

-bien ..tenemos que admitir que no nos hemos portado del todo bien ... pero eso lo trataremos a fin de año ... por cierto .. un saludo al club de fans de los merodeadores.

ahora habla sirius

-el motivo de nuestra cálida , dulce , hermosa presencia es únicamente dejar nuestra enseñanza a los chicos de primero ..lo íbamos a ser al final del curso pero consideramos que no era justo hacerles perder un año entero ... y privarlos de un primer año .."divertido" ...pero aun asi.esto es solo una pequeña demostración para todos ellos.

habla remus ... varios gritos

-gracias chicas ... lo que quieren decir aquí canuto , cornamenta y colagusano .. y yo lunático es que vamos a dejarles un recuerdito de principio de año ...

-si – dijo james – mas bien una muestra de poder ...

-y ..- dijo sirius – repulsión .hacia ...

-las asquerosas – dijo la rata

-sapientes –concluyo remus mirando a los chicos sentados en la mesa en la que el estaba parado

y esto espesara en ... 10 segundos

vamos todos juntos ... 10, 9 ,8...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo000

hasta qui el primer capitulo .. espero que les halla gustado ..

salu2

velian y la niña roja .


	2. castigos y apuestas

_**Capitulo 2 : " castigos , y apuestas "**_

todas las casas contaban mirando la ultima mesa a la derecha ...

-3..2..1..

todos los integrantes de la casa de las serpientes .. se vieron trasformados ... estaban desnudos... las chicas tenían una hoja de parra .,todas las piernas peludas y las tetas como una vieja de 90 años ...

los hombres tenían unas tangas con letras que decían " aquí no hay nada que ver" y les habían crecido unas tetas enormes ... los merodeadores se había sentado en la mesa de los estudiantes afectados y se sacaban fotos ...

tras el asombro todos estallaron en risas .. dumblendore escondió la cara entre sus manos y negaba con la cabeza ...tras 5 minutos todos los slytherin se empezaron a inflar y flotaron hasta el techo del colegio ... entonces los autores de la broma se subieron todos a una misma mesa y recibieron los aplausos de todos los alumnos ... pronto todos se levantaron de sus mesas y fueron a alzar a los chicos para llevarlos al centro del salón (N/A: no me pregunten para que s)

-SILENCIO�¡

Todos se quedaron mudos y miraron a macgonagall ...

-bájenlos inmediatamente �¡ y se van a sentar �- todos obedecieron dejando a los merodeadores en el centro de la sala

-Y USTEDES �¡ SE VAN CON DUMBLENDORE YA�¡

Los 3 animagos y el hombre lobo se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro y salieron del salón ...

Poco después llego la profesora ...

-esta vez ..se pasaron ..como se les ocurre hacer algo así�¡

-y ..con la imaginación de los chicos y mi inteligencia basto

-lupin �¡ me esta tomando el pelo �¡

-no�¡ usted pregunto ...

-no se puede hablar con ustedes ... se van ya para el despacho del director ...

-que hallamos estado ahí ..tanto como en las aulas ...no significa que sepamos la clave de este -año ...- dijo sirius

-claro que no black.. y preocupen que esas bromitas no los lleve a estar mas en sus casas que en el colegio este año �¡

-eso no va a ser posible ... para su desgracia nos quedamos en las vacaciones de navidad y semana santa – james sonrió de oreja a oreja

-ya �¡ se van de mis vista ... la clave es : rana de chocolate

-que raro�¡ he notado que dumblendore se pone mas creativo con el paso de los años- dijo remus en voz alta y con toda la intención que macgonagall lo escuchara

-y usted lupin ... si quiere seguir siendo prefecto le aconsejo que deje los comentarios..

-no puede dejarlos ...ya se encariño�-intervino sirius - a parte los comentarios están solos e indefensos .. como se le ocurre sugerir que los deje por ahí tirados ... pensé que usted como directora de griffindor .. nos iba a inculcar algo de solidaridad ..

-black �¡ esta castigado me entendió �¡ va a fregar el aula de encantamiento sin magia.

-Veo que usted también se pone original con los años ... estamos en 7° y me sigue castigando de igual manera ... no piensa usted que en 7 años de castigos ya me esta aburriendo hacer lo mismo?

La profesora bufo molesta y se fue ...

-Jajajaj esta vez la hicimos en grande �-james

-Si �-remus

-Veo que estas mas atrevido este año ...-james

-No esperen mucho de mi en esa postura �-remus

-Vamos lunático�¡ por dos minutos pensé que había aflojado�-.james

-Bueno ..te prometo que lo pienso james ..pero vamos a la oficina

-Bueno ...pero me lo prometiste

-Si ...

0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0 en la oficina 0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-chicos , chicos ... saben que siempre fui partidario de sus bromas ...o por lo menos en varias de ellas .. y que si no fueron echados es gracias a mi argumento de " no hay pruebas" y en muchas ocasiones si las había ... pero hacer una cosas así delante de todo el colegio ... que estaban pensando?

James se levanto de su silla ... – vera profesor ... los merodeadores llevan una carrera mucha mas extensa de la que usted cree ...

Albus rio . – que acaso no conozco toda su "carrera" de alborotadores ?

-no – dijo remus – solo conoce las bromas a las serpientes

-pero eso no va al caso – continuo james – como decía .. los merodeadores llevan una carrera extensa.. y este es nuestro ultimo año .. no podíamos entrar al colegio sabiendo que una vez que salgamos no volveríamos y llegar así nomás ..es una cuestión de presencia .. somos los merodeadores .en nuestro ultimo año ..

-veo que eso potencia su espíritu bromista .

-alguien que los entiende �¡

-si señor black ..yo los entiendo ..pero tengo 50 alumnos inflados en la enfermería y casi desnudos ...

los 4 chicos estallaron en risas

-pero el profesor continuo ... – y esto no lo puedo dejar pasar ... recibirán un castigo duro ..

-sirius ya recibió el mayor castigo de macgonagall .. – dijo remus conteniendo la risa

-el mayor? Cual .?

-me mando a limpiar el aula ...

todos rieron nuevamente

-pero este será peor ...

-lo escuchamos

-no podrán ir al pueblo ...

todos se quedaron callado y se miraron con ironía .. suponiendo que todos pensaban lo mismo aceptaron sin problemas .

-tampoco podrán asistir con la capa de invisibilidad ..

-no pensábamos hacerlo ... igualmente no entraríamos todos ..

-bien pensado black .. pero les digo que no podrán ir después que sus compañeros por que las puertas se cerraran ..

-no pensábamos irnos por la puerta

-las ventanas también se cerraran

-pero no nos íbamos ir por la ventana director �¡

-no se ..de ustedes no me sorprendería nada .

-tampoco somos tan mediocres ...de salir por la ventana como ladrones ...

-bueno ..si es que terminaron sus quejas agradecería que se vallan a dormir ..

-si... señor

los 4 chicos caminaban por los pasillos y no daban mas de la risa ...

-confirmado... por el pasadizo de el cuarto piso... y con la capa de cornamenta

-me gusta mas el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta ...

-como quieras canuto ...da igual

entraron a la sala común donde fueron recibidos con los aplausos de todos los griffindor ... menos de 3 chicas que los miraban desde un costado ..

-gracias , gracias ... bueno..para los chicos de primero ...les queríamos decir..que cualquier problema que tengan con alguna serpiente ..nos avisen ..cualquier excusa seria buena ...- casi todas las chicas de la sala suspiraban ante los anuncios de sirius ...

-que estúpidas �¡ si solo supieran los imbecil que es black no lo mirarían así

-celosa piru?

-Celosa yo? Pero por favor zurami ...anda con tu lobito y no digas boludeces ...

-Vos anda con tu perrito y tampoco digas boludeces ...

-bueno chicas ... no se pelen – intervino lily.

-Vos siveria anda con tu bambi ...

-Que bambi? Esa cosas no es mía ..

-hola chicas ..tanto tiempo ...

-te recomiendo black que no pruebes nuestro humor ...

-bagins ..vengo acá con toda la mejor onda que puedo...

-me alegro por vos ...ahora déjanos en paz ...

-y les gusto la bromita ? quienes son los reyes ?

-ya vamos a ver quienes son "los reyes"

-eso es una amenaza catalina mi amor ...?

-tómalo como quieras .. perrito mi amor ...

catalina se levanto del sillon junto con sus dos amigas dejando a un sirius totalmente atónito ...

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 en la habitación de las chicas o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-jajajajaja muy buena piru �¡ lo dejaste con la boca abierta..-lily

-les parece bueno que sepan que lo sabemos

-no seas amargada zurami ..lo dejamos sin palabras y ahora los tenemos comiendo en la palma de nuestras manos ...

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 dormitorio de los chicos o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-si lo saben nos tienen comiendo en la palma de sus manos ...

-no seas sicótico canuto ...quizás solo lo dijo por decir

-si , claro ..justo de le ocurrió "perrito" lo sabe estoy seguro...

-hagamos algo – dijo remus – si nos insinúan algo mas ..cualquier cosa ... ahí recién nos preocupamos ...

-estoy de acuerdo con lunático ...quizás fue casualidad canuto ..

-bien ..espero que así sea ...

-tranquilo canuto ..no pasa anda .. y hablando de cosas mas interesantes ..-james

-a donde queres llegar cornamenta-canuto

-bagins - james

-No ... ni me hables de ella …-sirius

-Por que-james

-Por que no...-sirius

-No queres hablar de ella por que esta re buena y no te da bola ...

-cállate james ...no me da bola por que yo no quiero ..si me propongo estaría a mis pies ...

-si si seguro canuto – rio remus

-queres que hablemos de vos y de tuk?

-No no ..gracias .. me voy a dormir .. buenas noches

-Cobarde

-Fracasado

-He?

-Chau – remus corrió las cortinas de su cama y no se le escucho mas .. los ronquidos de peter se escuchaban hace tiempo .

-Bueno fracasadito .. me voy a dormir yo también ...

-Como fracasito? Insisto en que a bagins la tengo en mis pies antes que termine el año ..

-Si tan seguro estas ... hagamos una apuesta...

-Perfecto .. en que consiste?

-Si vos estas con catalina antes que termine el año vos me podes pedir lo que quieras ... y si no es así ..yo te puedo pedir lo que yo quiera a vos .

-Tengo una duda .. tengo que estar como con catalina ?.. en tranza o de novio ?

( N/A: aclaración : en tranza es cuando estas con el pibe pero no formalmente )

-No canuto .. no me entendiste tenes que "estar" con catalina .

-estar? ... de los que se dice ...estar?

-si..estar

-Estar?

-Si canuto �¡ que tanto ...tenes que estar con catalina.

-Estar ?

-A vos te falla alguna neurona o no queres estar con bagins ?

-como querer quiero ... pero ..estar?

-huy dios�¡ si, nene estar

-no será mucho para una apuesta ?

-si no te gustan los desafíos ... quedamos en que te la transes y ya .

-no , no ...esta bien ... trato hecho ..

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bueno ... hasta qui llego el capitulo 2 .. dejen review ..

saludos

velian y la niña roja


	3. venganzas a el lobito , el perrito y a b...

_**" venganzas a el lobito , el perrito y a bambi "**_

****

o0o00o0oo00o0 al día siguiente en el comedor ...0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-bien ..todavía no bajaron los mamertos esos ..podemos hablar ...

-bien piru ..cual es el plan ... ?

-los vamos a volver locos ...vos cami encárgate de remus ..te tenes que acercar a el e insinuar cosas respecto a su licantropía ... trata de no ser cruel �¡

-en el grupo la cruel es lily no me digas a mi ...

-bueno , bueno ... vos lily con james ..

-no�¡ ... por que a mi?

-Por que yo ya empecé con sirius , vos en el lugar de cami serias cruel ... así que por descarte te queda james ..-cata

-Esta bien ...pero solo por mortificarlo ...-lily

-Así me gusta ... y peter -cami

-Peter no cazaría ninguna indirecta así que da igual -lily

-No ves que sos cruel lily ...-cata

-Y si es verdad ...jejeje-lily

-Bueno..allá llegan ..plan en acción ...- cata

Los merodeadores llegaron junto con el murmullos y algunas miradas de odio ...

Se sentaron bastante apartados y solos ... pero esa "soledad" no duro mucho

-Hola -Camila fue con todos sus aires de nena inocente .

-Hola – contestaron todos ... – necesitas algo ?

-no gracias james ...solo quería hablar con remus

-conmigo?

-Me puedo sentar?

-Si ..claro – remus se corrió un poco para dejar lugar a Camila – bien .. de que me querías hablar ?

-Quería pedirte un favor ...

-Decime

-Bueno ..necesitaba que me ayudes con un tema de defensas contra las artes oscuras ..me dijeron que sos uno de los mejores en esa área ..

-Bueno ... algo se .. que tema es ?

-Hombres lobos – Camila dijo eso con toda su tranquilidad y con cara de niña inocente ... pero observo divertida como remus se ponía pálido y miraba a sus amigos que habían escuchado toda la conversación .- se me complica mucho ese tema ... solo se que se lleva bien con otros animales ... – Camila miro hacia los 3 chicos restantes – pero después no se nada mas ..

-Emmm ..- remus seguía pálido ..- te ayudare ... nos vemos esta tarde en la biblioteca si?

-Si .gracias - la chica se levanto con una sonrisa y le dio un beso a remus .como despedida para luego volver a su asiento junto con sus amigas ..

-Si eso no fue una flor de indirecta .. yo no soy hermoso – dijo sirius

-A entonces tranquilos ..no fue nada – james

Sirius los miro receloso .

-chicos .. las chiquitas esas saben algo ..estoy seguro ...-remus

-bueno lunático... no tenemos otra opción que esperar .. si siguen las cosas así ..hoy en la noche hablamos con ellas ..-james

-bueno .. pero ahora vamos rápido a pociones por que el maldito de Suárez nos va a matar –sirius

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0

-que raro ..potter, lupin , black, y el gordito este que no me acuerdo el apellido..llegando tarde ... serán ... 20 puntos menos para su casa ..ahora entren ..

-ahora ... vos potter anda con evans .. vos lupin con bagins y vos black .. júntate con... el gordito ese ..

-con goyle ?

-no�¡

-con crab?

-No black .. con el tontito ese ..

-Con manfloy?

-No ..con ese inútil que te envidia y te persigue

-haaaa con snape...

Todos rieron... y algunas serpientes se pusieron rojas de ira .

-me esta tomando el pelo black?

-No por que usted es pelado ... no es mi culpa que ya son 7 años y no se sabe el nombre de un alumno .

-Quiere que hable con el director ?

-Yo también podría hablar algo muy entretenido con el director .. por ejemplo que desde que llegamos a la clase insulto a peter reiteradas veces .. y me acuerdo perfectamente las palabras que uso ..gordito , tontito ,inútil ...

-Bueno ya .. se va a ser la poción con "peter" y se queda callado ..

o0oo0o0o00o0o0o00 5 minutos después reinaba el silencio en la mazmorra .o0o0o00o0o0o0o

solo se escuchaban los susurros de las parejas de trabajo

-ya dejen de susurrar�¡ si van a hablar de la poción hablen normalmente pero solo con su compañero ...

la sala de lleno de voces ...

-bueno evans ahora pica los cuernos ..

-no .. mejor pícalo vos que sabes mucho de cuernos...

-por que lo decís?

-Por nada ..supuse

-Si sabes algo, habla evans

-Pero que voy a saber yo? Nada de nada ..

-Si , seguro ...

-Enserio

-No me digas que no sabes nada por que yo se que sabes ...

-Sabes que vi en animal planet que los ciervos cuando se enojan hacen chocar sus cuernos ..

-No se llaman cuernos ..son cornamentas�¡ a parte que tiene que ver con lo que hablábamos?

-Cornamentas? Así no te dicen a vos.. que casualidad ...

-Si ... una casualidad ...

-Me imagino

-tenes algo que decir .?.

-Si ..

-Que?

-Se acabo la hora ..vamos a entregar la poción.

10 minutos después james seguía persiguiendo a lily para que le diga ...

-No tenes nada mejor que hacer que estar acá fastidiando potter? – cata

-No – james

-Es verdad ..falta para la navidad.. –lily

-Y eso que tiene que ver? –james

-Vos solo trabajas en navidad ...- Camila

-He? –james

-Vos no repartís regalitos con papa Noel ? –cata

-No�-james

-Jajajajaja-las 3 chicas

0o0o00o0o0o0o0 Clase de adivinación o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

-bien alumnos – hablo la profesora mortisia ... era una mujer muy lúgubre y toda vestida de negro . – hoy aremos un repaso de la lectura de las hojas de té .

un murmullo de fastidio y quejas inundo la aula ..

-no quiero quejas .. y tampoco quiero a potter y a black juntos �¡

- pero profesora ... acaso no somos hermoso por separado .? imagínenos juntos.-sirius

-black �¡ no quiero escucharlo mas hasta que termine el año �¡

-por que? acaso no le gusta mi melodiosa voz?

-Basta �¡ se sienta con ...bagins y usted potter con patil .. ya �¡

-Bueno bueno .. no se enoje que se ve mas linda cuando se ríe profe..- james

La profesora se limito a mirarlos con cara de perro buldog y se volvió a sentar .

-bien bagins ... yo te leo primero si?

-Como quieras black

-Decime sirius .. odio mi apellido.

-Bueno sirius

Un rato después cata se tubo que beber el té para luego volcar las hojas en el plato .. y pasarle la taza a sirius que la observaba esperando ver algo ..

-bagins pronto tendrás un nuevo amor ... pero que veo�¡

-que? – cata creía en la adivinación por eso de sobresalto .

-pero si ese chico es el mas guapo de hogwarts �¡ también el mas inteligente �¡

-no me digas – cata entendió enseguida el jueguito de sirius y le contesto con fastidio- ahora me toca a mi ..tomate el té y cerra la boca si no vas a decir nada inteligente .

-bueno �¡ no te enojes �¡

-tomate eso y cállate..

después de 10 minutos que tardo que sirius se tome el te y le de la taza a cata ..

cata observo la taza con expresión pensativa

-y bien que ves -sirius

-veo ... un perro negro de ojos claros ! todo re lindo �¡ .

-enserio ¡ en la taza ?

-no..acá enfrente mío ..- a sirius se le borro la sonrisa del rostro y la miro ...

-deja de bromear bagins .. puedo ser " todo re lindo" pero no soy un perro.

-a no? Estas seguro?

-Obvio que estoy seguro �¡

-Para mi me estas mintiendo y a parte de ser un nene muy lindo ..sos un perrito muy lindo

-"nene" ? yo no soy un "nene" .. y tampoco soy un perro�¡

-bueno si ... como quieras ...

sirius se quedo callado el resto de la clase .( milagro)

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 En el gran comedor 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Lo saben todo -dijo sirus

-A mi evans me estuvo hablando toda la clase sobre ...cornamentas y ciervos -james

-A mí me dijo que era un "perro", lindo, por supuesto pero un perro al fin, y a vos lunático?

-Ustedes estaban cuando me dijo lo de los hombres lobos , ahora voy a ver que pasa en la biblioteca-reamus

-Pero tenemos clases de transformaciones – james

-Si pero se suspendió así que aprovechó esta hora –remus

o00o0o0o0o0o0 en la sala común de griffindor o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-jaajajaja, que pena que medio sirus, con su carita de perro mojado, que ironía ...Jajajaj-rieron las tres a coro

-james, no hizo otra cosa que negarlo y preguntarme si se algo,

-y reamus, se puso todo blanco,pobresito! Se veía re tierno!

-a nos olvidábamos, lily, que zurami esta enamorada de mister "le aulló a la luna"-cata

-jajajajajaj-cata y lily

-a mi no me párese nada chistoso, por cierto me voy a la biblioteca, adiós!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

espero que les guste ..


	4. cena divertida y revelaciones

_**cena divertida y revelaciones .**_

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 **en la biblioteca** 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

-...y eso es todo lo que tenes que saber para aprobar el examen ...-dijo remus cerrando el libro que hace minutos le había leído a Camila .

-...será muy difícil el examen -cami

-No creo .. a parte si entendiste todo esto te va a parecer muy fácil...-remus

-Te gustan los hombres lobo no-cami

-Mmmm por que preguntas-remus

-Veo que sabes mucho y la mayoría de las cosas las dijiste sin mirar los libros -cami

-Si ..me gustan ...-remus

-A mi también ..- cami

-Que? – remus

-Que a mi también me gustan los hombres lobo..

Remus sonrió ...pensando que quizás si los sabia ella no era tan terrible ..

-bueno .. ya es casi hora de cenar .. te acompaño- remus

-dale -cami

0o0o0o0o0oo00o esa noche ..**durante la cena** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-que ven mis ojos �? huoooo�¡ remus llegando con.. tuk .. – sirius se paro en la silla diciendo esto y empezó a aplaudir.

-bueno remus ... me voy a sentar con las chicas... gracias por todo – cami le dio un beso a remus para luego mirar con odio a sirius ...

-ya canuto bájate de ahí �- remus

-bueno lunático ... no te chives ... – sirius bajo de la silla y se volvió a sentar ... – y que onda con tuk ?

-para vos las chicas no son mas que objetos de diversión sirius?

-si ..es cierto ... y para vos que son?

-Me enfermas sirius ... ya vas a ver cuando te guste una mina enserio vas a arrepentirte de tu "filosofía de vida "

-NUNCA voy a arrepentirme de mi filosofía de vida ... – sirius se volvió a parar en la silla y grito – SEXO , DROGA Y ROCK AND ROLL�¡

-Huy dios ... no sabe ni lo que es droga , ni rock and roll y no se de donde saco esa frase �- dijo remus sentándose resignado al cara rota de su amigo.

-Black �¡ sentate o te vamos a suspender dos semanas �- mac gonagall

-Bueno profe �- sirius se bajo de la silla y camino hasta la mesa de los profesores y se arrodillo ante macgonagall - yo también la quiero... no se quiere casar conmigo?

-BLACK POR FAVOR �¡ MANTENGA LA CORDURA �¡

-Le prometo ser un buen esposo �¡

-Empiece por ser buen alumno ...

-eso quiere decir que tengo esperanzas?

-Vallase black �¡

Sirius se levanto y le tiro un beso ... y después volvió a la mesa ..

-nunca vas a dejar de hacer papelones ? –cata

-y vos que haces ac�? vos , y tuk y evans ...

-yo las invite a comer – remus

-pero que invites a tuk te la entiendo ... pero que onda? Es un combo -sirius se volvió a subir a la silla – ATENCIÓN SUPER OFERTA �¡ LLÉVESE A TUK Y VIENEN EVANS Y BAGINS DE REGALO OFERTA LIMITADA ..�¡

-hey canuto – dijo james agarrandolo del brazo para que se baje de la silla- a evans la invito yo ...

sirius ya sentado en su asiento miro a cata – bueno bagins ..sos la única colada ...

-bueno ..me voy ..- la chica se levanto de su asiento y empezó a caminar ..pero sirius la agarro en el camino rodeándola con sus brazos ...

-no te vallas ...yo te invito para que no estés solita ...- dijo sirius hablando como si lo hiciera con un niño .

-prefiero estar sola si vos sos la única compañía ...

-no ves .. yo te quiero , te trato bien , te invito a comer conmigo , te abrazo y vos me seguís tratando mal ... -sirius

-por que ser�? – dijo cata irónicamente..

-dale .. porfis .. veni a comer con nosotros ..

-bueno ... pero voy nomás por que están las chicas ..y remus que es el único de ustedes que me cae bien ...-cata

h-ey lunático ..déjanos algo .. vos ya tenes a tuk... bagins es mía ..-sirius

-black �¡ yo no soy de nadie ..-cata

-y yo tampoco –cami

-bueno ... fue una forma de decir ... .

estuvieron hablando todo la cena ... con algunas peleas ..pero en fin pudieron hablar civilizadamente .. pero la cena estaba terminando .. y las chicas se tuvieron que despedir..

-bueno animales ... nos vamos a la torre ...-cata

-animales -james

-si ..animales .. o debo decir ..animagos? u.u - dijo cata con una sonrisa ironica .

- o.0 ...

-catalina .. espérennos en la sala común que tenemos que hablar con ustedes ..-remus mas pálido que nunca

-bueno ..

los merodeadores vieron alejarse a las chicas y después se vieron entre si ...

-bueno ... ahora dejaron las indirectas y lo dijeron de una ... así que habría que hablar..-remus

-si – canuto

-bueno ..que sea lo que dios quiera- james

-no seas dramático james �¡ lo peor que puede pasar es que nos sobornen – sirius

-eso decís que es lo menor ¡ pueden anunciarlo en el gran salón durante el desayuno de mañana! .-james

-no harán eso ...a veces se portan mal .pero no son capaces de hacer algo así –remus

-las mujeres son capaces de cosas que ni te imaginas –sirius

-perdón "experto en mujeres" pero estas 3 chicas no son como las regaladas que frecuentas ...

-regaladas o no ..son ortibas y eso nos dice todo –sirius (N/A: ortiba es como decir que es re forra ..no se si me explico )

-pero sino las conoces como aseguras que son así ?–remus

-por que cuan...-sirius

-bueno basta ... –james - terminemos de comer y las vamos a ver ...

o00o0o0oo0 **en la** **torre**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

-bien ..ahora hay que ver como reaccionan ... pobre remus estaba pálido ..quizás hasta lo matamos de un ataque cardiaco. – lily

-sos re cruel lily �¡ pobre remus .- Camila

-cami..si pretendes que tus sentimientos por lupin sean secretos...disimula un poquito mas .-cata

-bueno ya.. si me gusta pero ustedes se callan ...-Camila

-te gusta remus �¡ juaz (N/A: juaz es como decir guau) �¡ enamorada de un merodeador eso es traición .-lily

-ha si claro como si cata no estuviese enamorada de sirius ..-cami

-yo no estoy enamorada de ninguno de esos tarados ... y si lo estuviese el ultimo seria black .

-no te metas con remus y esta todo bien ..-cami

-quizás me vengue y me chamulle a lupin ...-cata

-te mato –cami

-bueno , bueno era joda ...-cata

o00o0o0o0o0 **5 minutos después** o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

james , remus y sirius estaban sentados en un sillon enfrente de las chicas ...

- y peter- Camila

-estaba castigado –remus

-bien ... vemos que saben algo así que queremos saber como es que lo saben – james

-bien ... para hacerla corta y no explicar tanto ... los vimos..-cata

-nos vieron ? eso bagins es imposible ...-sirius

-como podes estar seguro-lily

-por que si ...-james

-bueno ...si ustedes piensan que no tenemos medios ni agallas para merodear por los terrenos del colegio están equivocados ..-cata

-que medios tienen ? –james

-eso no importa potter – lily

-la cuestión es que una noche de luna llena los vimos convertirse varias veces .-cami

-entonces también saben lo de remus – sirius

-si – dijeron las chicas a dúo.

-Y nunca dijeron nada-james

-Que te pensas que somos? Buchonas .. y aparte ahora nos vamos a divertir un tiempo .. – cata

-"divertirse un tiempo" ? – james

-si lindo ...nos vamos a divertir un ratito con ustedes .-cata

-que quieren ? –sirius

-nada .. estábamos jodiendo .. – cami

-que alivio ... – james

-los dejamos ir así nomás con una condición –lily

- cual- remus

-cuando les pidamos algo ..cualquier cosa ...tienen que decirnos que si –cata

-bueno .. es un buen trato.. – james

-pero si no lo cumplen ... –cami

-salen en el profeta ... entendido-cata

-si , señora .. – james

-que chistoso potter ... ahora vas a recibir tu primera orden ... –cata

-auch ... que? – dijo james con una mueca de miedo .

-cuando se vote nuevo capitán .. vos y black van a votar a lily ..

-que - james

-pero de esa forma y si vos la votas y ella misma se vota se asegura el puesto ..

-y si ..esa era la idea black . – cata

-no por favor .. no podría soportar a evans como capitana ..por favor �-james

-hay potter .. no seas patético.. no soy tan mala . –lily .

-no soy patético �¡ vos sos insoportable..�-james

-bueno ya ...me quiero ir a dormir ...buenas noches – sirius saludos a todas las chicas .. ( N/A: ósea que le dio un beso en la mejilla .. yo aclaro por que no se si en todos lados se saluda igual.. jejej soy re ignorante ) .

-si.. mejor yo también me voy .. no me banco mas a potter ... – lily

-bueno , bueno ... yo me quedo con cata que es la única que me quiere – james se acerco a cata y le puso una mano en el hombro .. miro a lily y le saco la lengua ..

lily negó con la cabeza y dijo algo que nadie escucho para luego desaparecer por la escalera ...

catalina no sabia como cuando era que se había sentado en el sillon junto a james que todavía tenia su mano es su hombro ..

-bueno james .. yo también te quiero , sos divino pero me voy a dormir ...-.dijo cata parándose.

-no te queres quedar un ratito mas ?.. por que remus esta muy entretenido hablando con tuk y me quedo solo (

-me quedaría pero tengo mucho sueño y todavía no hice la tarea ..por lo tanto me tengo que levantar temprano a hacerla ...

-mañana sentate conmigo en el desayuno que te ayudo...

-listo ..gracias –cata saludo a los presentes en la sala y subió por las escaleras.

-Bueno chicos ... me voy a dormir ... tuk..cuida al lobito que tiene que llegar sanito a la próxima luna llena .- así james se despidió y subió por las escaleras .

Cami y remus hablaron un ratito mas pero después ella también se despidió.

-chau remus ..mañana nos vemos ...

-chau ... – remus se veía preocupado

-y no te preocupes .. por que estamos jodiendo a potter y a black ..pero con vos esta todo bien ..

-no te importa que sea hombre lobo?

-A ninguna de nosotros nos importo nunca ...

-Hace cuanto que lo saben?

-Desde 5°

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

capitulo dedicado a Dew Ro ... gracias por tu review �¡

saludos

velian y la niña roja .


	5. estudios :p

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 **en el comedor en la mañana** o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

-catalina ,evans,tuk siéntensen halado de nosotros vengan –dijo james asiendo un lugar en su silla

las 3 chicas se fueron a donde estaban los medioradores , saludaron y se sentaron, rápidamente james dijo:

-cata, hiciste la tarea?

-no, todavía no...

-bueno veni acá y la hacemos, che sirus no tenes problema de dejar a cata acá.-dijo james poniendo cara de perrito mojado y señalando el asiento donde sirius comía como si no lo hubiera echo en años .

-si..,amigo , cata ten cuidado .. se me callo comida y un poco de jugo ...pero ya lo limpio – sirius saco la varita y pronuncio unas palabras .

cata rio y se sentó halado de james...

-y reamus pichin ,hasta que hora te quedaste hablando con tuk-sirius ya había encontrado asiento y a alguien a quien molestar.

-no mucho mas desde que te fuiste ...y sirus¿por qué preguntas-remus

-quería saber, hablando nomás no? – sirius le guiño el ojo ..

-.si sirus, hablando -dijo Camila que se hallaba al lado de reamus .

0o0o0o0o00 en donde se hallaban cata y james 0o0o0o0o0o0

-cata lo miro con cara de " chino básico"

- entendiste algo? – dijo james esperando escuchar un " si todo a la perfección" pero que sabia no escucharía .

- james, con el profesor Suárez nadie pudo, y creo que nadie va a poder.

- yo voy a hacer que te saque un 10.

-no trates de hacer milagros prefiero sacarme un ...3 o 4

-dale te enseño ..si no entendes nos copiamos si?

-bueno, esta bien pero va a ser al pedo.

-hoy después de las clases ,en la sala común nos vemos .

-no se si confiar en vos.- cata lo miro como si fuera un desconocido .

-confía en mi linda...

-mmm

-te espero

-bueno.

El desayuno ya había terminado cuando todos se pararon y se fueron a sus reprectivas clases, reamus y Camila caminaron juntos hasta el salón

¿por que me preguntaste si me gustaban los hombres lobos-Camila

- curiosidad , como me lo dijiste como si todas las personas en la noche de luna llena se descontrolen y se conviertan en lobos...-dijo reamus

-no, pero no tengo nada contra ellos, al contrario.

¿cómo al contrario?

-no tendría problema de ser amiga de un hombre lobo o algo mas..

-enserio- reamus trato de contener su sonrisa .

-de echo...soy amiga de un hombre lobo-dijo cami mirándolo-podemos seguir en otro momento? digo estamos atrasados ...-cami

-si... porque no nos vemos hoy en la sala común-remus

-si,...cuando-cami

-después de las clases, te espero-dijo reamus

Cuando Camila y reamus llegaron a la clase el profesor Suárez. ...

- tuk,lupin...hay hay hay, siéntense, y no quiero que vuelvan a llegar tarde, se los perdono por que ambos son buenos alumnos .

sirus al escuchar esto se paro y dijo:

-Que acabo de escuchar ? cuando yo llego tarde me trata mal ... y a los tortolitos no les dice nada, perfecto voy a venir todos los días de la mano con una chica y talvez hasta tengo suerte y me sube la nota.- sirus se paro en la silla y dijo -Compañeros vengamos todos de las manos, hombres y mujeres. Unidos esto ayudara a transitar el duro camino de la materia de pociones .

Black, A la dirección �¡

- Bueno- dijo sirus bajando de la silla ,sonriente.

Sirus camino asta en despacho de dumblendore y como si fuese suyo al llegara la puerta dijo "ranas de chocolate", y rápidamente se abrió la puerta que daba a una escalera a la que subió pensando que excusa le pondría al director ,cuando llego saludo y dijo:

-que calor...¿no?

-que hiciste black -dijo dumblendore ya acostumbrado

-nada, una revolucion en pociones-dijo sirus jugando muy entretenido con una pequeña pelota roja que se hallaba en el escritorio de dumblendore.

-sirus, ya conoces mi despacho mejor que yo, por cierto que fue esta vez?

-nada...el profesor Suárez, le pone mas nota a las personas que vengan en pareja.

-perdón?

-si, escucho bien...me odia ,no es mentira mia, de verdad me odia , y si sigue así, voy a preparar una buena broma para el, ...

-sirus, no podes ir asiendo bromas a todas las personas que te caigan mal .

-si que puedo, de echo lo ago, y dime que no le gusta cuando lo vengo a visitar?

-sirus..

sirus interrumpió y dijo:

.-si no fuese por mi, estaría solito de lunes a lunes, yo hago todo esto para que usted no este solo, de verdad...y usted mire como me lo agrádese,...yo lo quiero pero no mire a mac gonagall que es mia ..

-jajá jaj�-dumblendore rio- black vuelva a clase,

-no me extrañe

-ve black...

0o0o0o0o0o00o **habían terminado todas las clases** ...o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

en la sala común...

-james ,cata que hacen ac�-preguntan reamus y cami a dúo.

-ustedes que hacen ac�- preguntaron james y cata.

- vinimos a estudiar –remus

-nosotros también...-james

-bueno...cami, vamos-dijo reamus

-a donde-cami

-vos segime -dijo reamus y la agarro de la mano

-a donde vamos-cami

-nosé...es lo único que se me ocurrió para dejarlos solos a esos dos -remus

-aaaa- cami

vamos ..a la biblioteca...

cuando llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca reamus dijo:

-vos segime y no hables si?

Entraron ,reamus saludo y fueron hasta la ultima biblioteca y hay había un cartel que decía:

"_literatura magia"_

-nadie viene acá...

-y?

-y...como era eso que no tenias problema de tener un amigo hombre lobo?

-no, esta todo bien...-dijo cami.

- segura ?

-si �¡ me lo venia preguntando todo el día remus �- rio cmaila

-es que no estoy acostumbrado ..Y que contas ?

-Nada ...hace un par de días mi mama me mando una cámara que me olvide en casa .. pero le falta rollo ... le voy a decir que mande uno ..

es mágica?

Si

Yo tengo un rollo .

sos un genio - dijo cami y lo abrazo..

jejeje

0o0o0o0o0o0 mientas cata y james o00oo00o0o0o0o0

-james podemos empezar a estudiar?

-No

-Se supone que veníamos a estudiar

-Si nosotros no queremos no es necesario estudiar, veni...

James la llevo a cata asta el sillon y debajo de el había una caja gris, y de ahí saco una capa

-es la capa de imbecilidad no?

-si...veni

james y cata fueron asta el lago debajo de la capa ...

-parece un paraíso ... lindo...y los libros?

-viste!... Ho Ho ..

¿qué?

-los libros... me los olvide –james

-hay james y yo no se nada .-cata

-yo si, veni sentate.-james se sentó en una roca

.-bien,..empecemos con transformaciones.-cata

-tranformaciones,no me acuerdo...-james

-bueno... pociones..- cata

-no...tampoco-james

-hechizos-cata

- no se nada...-james

-descansemos un poquito y empezamos –cata

-no se como tenes tantas buenas notas...si no te acordad nada -cata

-cata..vos dijiste que esto paresia un paraíso ¿no-james

-james, vamos por los libros...-dijo cata y se paro.

-bueno, ta bueno, ta bueno no me zarpo...cata me tenes que prometer algo.

-que-cata

-que no le vas a contar a nadie que soy animago y menos que soy un ...ciervo-james

-mira nene, yo no soy buchona- cata

-espero...porque le llegasa decir alguien mi "secreto" y te mato nena.-james

-yo puedo ser de todo menos buchona, quédate tranquilo...pero tal vez si no te acordas de las materias, se me escape algo.- cata

empezamos con transformaciones- james

-Hombres...todos iguales.-cata

Catalina y james estudiaron todas las materias,y asta le quedo tiempo para hablar...y en ese tiempo esto es lo que hablaron:

-bien... entendiste?

-si, desde transformaciones a hechizos .

-vez que soy re buen profesor...hay veces que pienso"james, sos lo mas que hay en este mundo," y todos los días me lo afirmo...-dijo james

-ya estas sonando como black, y te digo que eso no es un cumplido...

-jajá jaj�, yo soy sincero , te digo lo que pienso...

-entonces estas para atrás ...

-que? vos no pensas eso...

-si , creo que vos y black son 2 creídos...

-entonces quiero comunicarte que vos estas equivocada..

-porque?

-todas las chicas de hotwars no piensan así.

-james, esas chicas no piensan...

-howarts me ama, que lindo es ser amado por 4 casas de hermosas mujeres,

-juaz! Dios ciento que estoy sentado al lado de sirius .

-que, comprobalo, pregúntale a cualquier chica si quisiera salir con "james potter" y haber que te contesta...

-yo prefiero salir con snape antes que con vos!

-decime si te lopediría no dirías que si .

-quizás si no fueses tan presumido si, pero mientras hagas la gran black no te toco ni con un palito

-y si cambio...que pasaría?

-no confió en que cambies así que ...nada

yo soy capaz de cambiar por una mujer-dijo james acercándose a catalina

sabes que james, creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde...vamos-dijo catalina parándose

que ,tenes miedo a la noche? yo te cuido.

-que dulce ! Pero diciendo la verdad ,no tengo miedo.

James y cata estuvieron tanto tiempo estudiando y hablando que ya el sol había caído y la noche había llegado,

-james tengo frío! Vamos.

-toma-dijo james diendole su capa de "grifindor"

-gracias,tenes idea que hora es?

-son las 12:00

-las doce¡ Y lo decís tan tranquilo, habrán notado nuestra ausencia .

-bueno...emmm, tu...

-que?

-tu te lastimaste una pierna cuando volvíamos del lago .no podías caminar... claro perfecto

-james, somos magos..y encima que hacíamos nosotros en el lago?

-Eso se lo dejamos para que ellos se los imaginen-dijo james

-james!

-y bueno...que queres que haga?

-Por lo pronto ..que camines ...

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooooo000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo00o

juaz �¡ es re calentona cata .. bueno ..los dejo con el capitulo 5 .. bueno en realidad no los dejo.. ya los deje ..D bueno ..pero ustedes entienden cual fue la onda ..

besos

velian .. hoy la niña roja no anda por aqui ..


	6. laxantes y castigos

_**laxantes y castigos..**_

o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o **10 minutos después en la torre de griffindor** o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

-y ustedes donde estaban? –sirius hablo desde el sillon...

-en el lago canuto ...-james

-haciendo que? –sirius

-estudiando – cata

-hasta tan tarde?

-Mira black ...yo que sepa no estamos casados así que no tengo que darte explicaciones .

-No es necesario echarse la soga al cuello para pedir explicaciones .

-Igualmente no estoy dispuesta a dártelas ... chau james – cata saludo a james con un beso en la mejilla .. ignorando a black subió las escaleras .

-Me queres sabotear la apuesta o me parece a mi?

-Por que lo decís ?

-Por tu repentino interés en catalina ..

-Es una chica linda , simpática , inteligente , le gusta el quiditch , bromista , irónica crees que no tengo razones para que me guste .. fuera de esa tonta apuesta?

-Sigue en pie la apuesta?

-Como quieras .

-Si, que siga

-Sabes que ...creo que reamus tiene razón, buenas noches...

-En que?

-Vos sabes-dijo james yéndose a la cama.

oo0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo0o0 **a la mañana siguiente** oo00o0o0oo00oo0o0

-Hola lindas-dijo james sentándose halado de catalina ,Camila y lily.

-Hola james- lily

-Buenas-dijo Camila refregándose los ojos

-Hola -catalina

-Camila, no dormiste bien, se ve-dijo sirus que recién llegaba

-No, me dolía un poco la cabeza-dijo Camila tocándose la frente

-Queres que te acompañe a la enfermería -dijo reamus con cara de preocupado

-No ...deja voy sola-cami

-No seas boluda nena deja que mister caballero te acompañe –dijo sirus

-Dale vamos-dijo reamus

-Bueno pero no tengo nada

-Eso lo va a decir la enfermera

0oo00oo0o0o0en la enfermería0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-hola-dijo reamus abriendo la puerta

-mi amor!hermoso como estas? que haces ac�-dijo la enfermera agarrandolo de los cachetes ( N/A: de la cara obviamente ...)

-emmm usted quien es? –Remus

-estoy reemplazando a profey ... pero me contaron de vos lindo .

-esta vez no soy yo, es una amiga , se llama Camila.

-hay mi amor, que pálida que estas, mucho tiempo con reamus.. jaj�-rio la enfermera con si chillona voz

-Si-dijo Camila nerviosamente .

-Que son? noviecitos?

-No- dijo reamus

-Hay estas re caliente mi amor! – dijo la enfermera poniendo la mano en la frente de Camila - reamus porque no te alejas un poquito, talvez se le pasa.

-Je je je que simpática ..- Camila sonrió forzosamente

-Si .. – dijo remus con el mismo tono .

-Pero por que no son parejita? Se ven tan lindo juntos �¡

-Emmm si ... lo pensaremos – remus

-Hay remus mi amor .. no tenes que ni pensarlo .. mira que linda esta nena .. hermosa�¡ mira esos rulos , y esos ojos .. hermosos .. hermosa ...

-Es verdad no debería ni pensarlo - dijo remus en un tono mas serio y mirando a Camila que lo miro con una sonrisa ..se quedaron mirando hasta que la enfermera le metió un termómetro en la boca ...

-Bueno ... lamento romper el clima ..enamorados ..pero la nena tiene fiebre ...así que se va a quedar acá hasta mañana .

-Yo me quedo ac�-remus

-No remus .. tenemos clases .., anda

-No .. yo me quedo acá como buen amigo ..

-Enserio remus

-Por lo menos hasta que te duermas .. después te prometo que me voy si?

-Esta bien ...

0oo0o0o00o0o0o **20 minutos después** 00o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0

-a bueno ... veo que cami esta tan bien acompañada que nisiquiera nos necesita – dijo lily entrando en la enfermería .

-es mas .. no se por que creo que estamos de mas .. –cata

james se acerco a cata y le dijo al oído .. – sirius y lily tambien están de mas .no crees?.

cata miro a james unos segundos para luego acercarse al oído del chico ..

- eso quisieras bonito ..pero soy mucho para vos ..

james sonrió y volvió a susurrar .. –" eso lo veremos"

-aaaa bueno ..fantástico ... lily ..creo que solo sobramos nosotros ...

-ya canuto .. no seas susceptible .. solo hablaba con cata ..

-" cata" desde cuando es "cata" ?

-supongo que se llama así desde que nació ...

oo00o0o0o0o0oo0 **2 días después** 00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0

-cami , bonita .. me tenes podrido con esa cámara del orto ...- sirius la miraba exasperado . – y encima lunático no se te ocurre mejor idea que hechizarla para que tenga un rollo eterno ... por lo tanto que nos fastidie eternamente .

-sirius .. mira cuando seas viejo y ya no tengas levante ... estas fotos te van a servir para deprimirte – cami

-yo no voy a envejecer .. voy a usar la técnica " el retrato de dorian gray"

-jajajajaja .-Camila - james cata �¡

que - grito catalina que caminaba con james unos metros mas atrás ...

-sonrían para la foto -cami

-huy dios – sirius

oo00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0 **un mes después 5 de octubre en el gran salón** o0o00oo0o0o0o0

-black, potter,lupin,tuk,evans,bagins los 6 a la dirección-dijo macgonagall parándose y señalando a ellos..

-pero Prof..-dijo sirus que no pudo terminar su frase la profesora roja de la rabia se acerco a ellos y señalo el largo pasillo-no quiero mas excusas, a la dirección�¡

Ya se encontraban los 6 en la puerta del despacho ... la profesora se adelanto y dijo la clave -"plumas de azúcar"

-que original-dijo sirus

-trata de no hablar hasta llegar al despacho de dumblendore,black.

o0o0o00o0o0o **cuando llegaron...**0oo00oo0o0

-que hicieron ahora profesora?

-esto es inaceptable albus,pusieron "laxantes" muggles en la comida de una de las casas y eso no es nada, también en la comida del profesor Suárez ..

-el profesor rio abiertamente .-creo saber en que casa ..

-albus!por favor, los merodeadores hacen bromas hace 7 largos años, y ahora se unieron las tres señoritas y se potenciaron, albus hace algo ...

-al fin se acordó nuestro nombre chicos, 7 años para que se los acordara pero valió la pena-dijo james chocando la mano con todos.

-gracias minerva puedes ir, yo me are cargo-dijo dumblendore mirándolos, hubo un silencio en la sala hasta que la profesora se retiro y sirius hablo :

-señor siempre vengo solo...y pensé que si con migo se sentía solo..con 5 personas mas, iba a ser mejor...¿no?

-se puede saber de donde sacaron el laxante muggle?

-Yo...emmm...Jajajaj, lo tenia guardado, mi tía muggle es farmacéutica y se lo saque de el local...-dijo Camila

-Se pusieron mas originales con la ayuda de las chicas ... hacen un grupo buenísimo .. pero igual los tengo que castigar ...

-Bueno – dijo james sin interés .

-Me alegro ver que ya no se pelean ...pero ustedes se van a los extremos �¡

-Que extremos? – protesto lily ...

-Vera evans .. 6 años viéndolos pelear a muerte .. y en un mes son como uña y mugre ..y encima no dejan de hacer cagadas ..

remus , pensaba en esos momentos que el profesor tenia la razon .este ultimo mes el , sirius y james se habian echo amigos inseparables de las chicas .. y como decia albus no dejaban de mandarce cagadas ..

-Bueno ... por fin hay paz y encima se quejan ..- cata

-Bueno bueno .. tendrán que ir al bosque perdido a llevarle una carta a un centauro que vive a los pies de la montaña ...

-Y si nos agarran los lobos ? –cami

-No te preocupes cami ..son todos amigos míos ... –remus

-Jajajajajaja – todos rieron mientras albus los miraba desorientado ..

-Lo saben ? – dijo mirando a las chicas ...

-Obvio ..si cami es la novia .. apasionado el lobito no? – sirius

-Si a remus le sale el lado animal con cami . – cata

-a mi me parece que mal no la pasan – lily .

-black �- dijo albus

-cata�- remus

-lily �- Camila

james observo los gritos y por supuesto no se iba a quedar callado .. salto al centro de la habitación con los brazos en alto .. y grito – james�¡

-cuantas veces tengo que explicar que Camila no es mi novia �-remus

-si ..la verdad que me tienen cansada �-Camila

-bueno bueno ..discutan los temas amorosos mas tarde ...entendieron el castigo?

-Si señor - dijo sirius

-Bueno ... nos falta la foto ...-james

-Que foto? – dijo el director .. – no les parece que sacaron ya muchas en el comedor?

-Esas fueron las fotos de la broma .. falta la foto con usted después que "nos reto" –sirius

-Bueno bueno .. pero se apuran por que llega minerva y se pudre el rancho ..- dijo albus

Todos se pusieron en pose y hechizaron la cámara para que todos aparezcan ... albus estaba en el centro con el signo se victoria .(N/A: tipo así -> v pero con los dedos )

oo0o00o0o0o0oo00o **en la sala común ..esa noche** o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jajajaj estuvo buenísimo cuando severus no se pudo contener y se cago ahí delante de todos ajjajaja encima les sacamos fotos �- lily

-Si jajajajaja ... estará muy difícil el castigo? –cami

-No creo .. suelen ser fáciles ...- james

-Espero ...así nos queda tiempo para joder – cata

-Si ..te quiero mostrar un claro re romántico ... – james

-Ja – ja – cata rio irónicamente – y por que VOS me vas a mostrar a MI un claro de esas características ..? – cata miro divertida a james que estaba sentado a su lado .

-Vos acompáñame al claro y ahí te digo...- james

-Prefiero ir al claro con remus en una noche de luna llena ... nada personal lindo .

-En el fondo me queres ... por que te haces la dura ? – dijo james desorientado rascándose la cabeza.

-Ajjaja james ..no se si alguien te lo explico alguna vez ..pero hay chicas que se hacen rogar .. no todas se entregan así nomás .. – explico Camila ..

-Haaaa me habrían dicho antes �¡ ... bueno .. chicas difíciles me voy a dormir ..

James saludo a las chicas y se fue a acostar ...

-yo también .. chau chicas – sirius repitió lo mismo que james ( ósea que saludo ) y luego subió por las escaleras ... se quedaron hablando con remus 10 minutos y luego también se despidió ...

-bueno mis niñas ... duerman bien ...- remus después de saludar como sirius y james subió también ..

-creo que me gusta james ... –cata mirando al frente con una expresión confundida

-que - lily y cami la miraron .

-eso ... me parece que me gusta .. pero no se ...

-como que no sabes ? –lily

-no se ...

-decime�¡ – lily

-no la presiones ... no ves que esta mas perdida que Adán en el día del padre- dijo cami

-Yo no la presiono ..quiero saber nomás ...

-Bueno che .. me voy a dormir .. olvídense .de lo que dije ... – cata se levanto y se fue dejando a lily y a cami confundidas .

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00oo0o0o000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bueno .. hasta aqui actualizamos hoy ..

lily-cpotter : hablamos con la niña roja y estubimos de acuerdo que este capitulo no te va a gustar .. te decimos que el cuento ya esta escrito ... lo vamos subiendo de a poco ... te aseguro que al final termina con lily sino no hubiese nacido harry ..:pnuestra intencion al escribir el cuento fue que sea "especial" y yo ( velian ) leeo lily /james hace bastante .. y ya se que en cualquier cuento normal a estas alturas james ya se habria fijado en lily.. por esta razon decidimosretrasar su romance .. para quenuestra historia marque una diferencia ..

agradecemos quehallas leido la historia ..

saludos

velian y la niña roja

lectores ( si los hay :p ) : les dejamos la direccion de pagina de la historia .. encontraran fotos y caracteristicas de cata y cami .. y fotos de los chicos que para nosotras son james , sirius y remus .. bueno .. la hicimos hace poco .. le falta algunas cosas que agregaremos a medida que avance el cuento ..

saludos

velian y la niña roja

**_http:groups. _**


	7. en el bosuqe : animagas

o00oo00o0o0oo0o00o **en el cuarto de los chicos** o00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

james estaba sentado en la cama mirando al frente ... sirius y remus se batían a duelo comentando que peter se había ido a un intercambio .. y diciendo lo feo que era el nuevo chico español .

creo que me gusta catalina – dijo james .

que¡

que me parece que me gusta ... pero no estoy seguro ..

remus y sirius se acercaron a james y se sentaron en unas sillas frente a el .

a ver ... – dijo remus tranquilamente – te gusta para un rato o sentís que podrías pasar con ella mas de un mes .

supongo que podría estar con ella mas de un mes – contesto james confundido ante la pregunta de su amigo .

nos estas cargando no-sirius miraba incrédulo .

supongo que no – dijo james

como que supones ..- dijo exasperado sirius

para sirius ... una vez que james nos habla enserio de otra chica a parte de lily ..es un avance .. no lo arruines .

yo no lo arruino ...solo es que no entiendo como "no sabe" – dijo sirius imitando la voz de james.

Sirius .. no seas cruel ...- dijo remus – de seguro esta confundido por la amistad que tenemos ahora con las niñas ... quizás eso lo confundió .. o ... le gusta catalina ... cual es tú problema canuto?

Ninguno ... me voy a dormir ..

o00o0oo0o00oo0o0 **al día siguiente ..durante la cena** 0oo0o00o0o0o

que día mas aburrido ... no hice nada positivo en toda la tarde .. -cata

arruinaste la poción de snape ..eso es algo – remus

supongo que si –cata

bueno ...esto ya pinto para el vajon ... cami sácanos unas fotos .. – sirius

no era que odiabas mi cámara ? – cami

lo pensé mejor ...- sonrió sirius

bueno ...

sácame una con cata ... –sirius se sentó al lado de cata y sonrió esperando el flash .

que haces canuto? – cata

poso para la foto ...después te la autografió ...

mira que bien ... – cata agarro una fuentes de fideos y se la estampo en la cabeza a sirius ... todos rieron mientras cami sacaba fotos ..

después me la firmas si?

Simpática – dijo sirius entre dientes mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a su cabeza .

Un rato después todos comían el postre entre los flash de la cámara de cami ... saco diversas fotos ... una de lily y sirius , otra de remus y lily , cata y james , cata y remus ... en fin hizo todas las combinaciones posibles ... todos reían y hacían poses a la cámara . todo el gran salón los miraba como si estuvieran locos ...en la mesa de profesores macgonagall los observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras albus reía ..

0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **en la mesa de griffindor** o00o0oo0o0o0o00o0o00o0ooo

llego la carta del castigo ..se cumplirá esta noche ...el centauro se llama firenze y hay que llevarle esto – dijo cata levantando una carta ...

uhooooo que miedo ... vamos a sacarnos una foto con la carta- james

así antes de asistir a su castigo se estuvieron sacando fotos con la carta y simulando miedo ..

0o0o0oo00o0oo0 **en el vestíbulo 1 hora después** 0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

entendido ?. – dijo el director mirando a los 6 chicos parados frente a el .

a la perfección .. – sirius

y tendrán que hacerlo antes del desayuno .. entendido?

A la perfección – james

Y no se distraigan por ahí con esa cámara que tiene tuk en la túnica y creen que yo no se que la llevan entendido?

A la perfección .. – remus

Están graciosos hoy eh? – rio dumblendore

Siempre estamos graciosos – acoto lily

Veo ... bueno..vallan ya .. y tengan cuidado ...

Bueno... nos vamos a jugar al poker con la comunidad de hombres lobo del bosque prohibido ... no nos esperes dumblendore .

Nunca cambiaras black? – el profesor lo miro con expresión cansada

No - dijo sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Si no te conociera me creería esa sonrisa de inocente – dijo cata 5 minutos después mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia el bosque ...

Soy bueno de vez en cuando – acoto sirius

Me imagino .- lily

Que imaginación �- james

Todo trascurrió tranquilamente ... caminaban por el sendero ... remus encabezaba la marcha ...cami iba a su par por que estaban hablando ... detrás de ello lily y sirius discutían sobre algo que nadie sabia y cerrando la marcha cata y james caminaban mirando al frente ... sin decir palabra ..

estas preocupada por algo? – james no sabia ni que decir para romper el hielo .. eso era extraño por que el siempre tenia algo que decir .

voldemort ... estuve leyendo los diarios ...cada vez tiene mas poder ... me tiene un poco mal .. pero no te preocupes .. ya se me va a pasar .

no te preocupes por eso ...aquí dentro de hogwarts jamás se animaría a aparecer... le tiene miedo a dumblendore y cuando terminemos la escuela .. iremos todos a la academia de auror así que no hay por que preocuparse .

nunca tuviste el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar ? .- james la miro ..unos segundos ...luego la abrazo por lo hombros y siguió caminando ...

suele pasar ..es una sensación medio extraña ... pero no te preocupes que a veces falla .

eso espero ...

siguieron caminando abrazados hasta que sintieron el flash de la cámara de Camila , y escucharon algunas risas .

bueno ya ... son unos insensibles ... –james

insensibles ? por que? – sirius

cata esta preocupada por voldemort y ustedes la cargan ..-james

nadie la carga ... solo le sacamos fotos caminando abrazados como si estuvieran casados y paseando por el parque .- en la voz de sirius se notaba algo mas que el tono bromista .

que vos vivas en una nube de pedo sirius no quiere decir que todos lo hagamos ... acaso no lees los diarios? –cata hablo por primera vez .

si , lo hago ...pero intento no darle el gusto de vivir atemorizado .

yo no vivo atemorizada ...

bueno ya ... no pelen ... que todavía estamos a mitad de camino – remus obviamente estaba en el medio poniéndole un toque de "paz " al asunto .

si ... lunático tiene razón ..vamos – Camila , otra pacifista..

hablaron los hipíes .." paz hermano" –lily

remus y Camila rieron del chiste ... a contrario de los demás que no lo entendían y miraban con cara interrogante .

chiste muggle – explico remus comenzando la caminata .

james ,sirius y cata se miraron uno al otro y siguieron los pasos de remus ...

el viaje pasaba sin sobresaltos .. remus y sirius hablaban al igual que cata y james ... cami y lily sacaban fotos y reían ... hablaban también ..

de vez en cuando paraban para sacarse fotos todos juntos ...

cuando iban llegando a los pies de la montaña todos caminaban a la par y discutiendo la selección del capitán de quiditch ... las chicas decidieron hacer una votación justa olvidando su chantaje ..después de todo ahora eran todos amigos .

pronto llegaron a lo que parecía el fin del bosque prohibido ... miraron a su alrededor buscando a el centauro .. pero todo estaba oscuro ..

saquen las varitas �- grito cata

algo se acerca por la izquierda �- lily

y ustedes como saben ? –james

pasa james que los ciervos no tienen mucho oído ...-remus

aun así las chicas tienen mas oído que yo ? –james

lindo .. no es hora de pelear .. saca la varita –cata

si vos me lo decís ...

todos miraron atentos los árboles ... hasta james se daba cuenta que algo de acercaba hacia ellos ...

un vampiro ..prendan las varitas �- todos obedecieron al grito de Camila

pronto 6 varitas estaban encendidas y evitaban que el vampiro se acercara ...

no podemos estar con la varita así toda la noche ...- james

no ... habría que transformarse .. los vampiros no muerden animales ...-sirius

pero las chicas? Y remus ? –james

la onda es distraerlo y que uno llegue a la cabaña de hagrid – explico james

bueno ... a la cuenta de tres nos transformado ... y corremos ... ustedes intenten correr hacia algún lado ... tres �- al grito de sirius un ciervo un perro salieron trotando ...

bien ... toma remus ..hace mucha luz – dijo lily entregándole las varitas de las 3 chicas ...

y ustedes?

Ya veras

Donde habían estado las tres chicas ahora había una gata blanca de ojos grises , una perra de ojos verdes también blanca y un corderito muy adorable ...

Los animales corrieron hacia al bosque dejando a un remus muy desorientado ...

Aaaa no ... mas vale que esto se me sea explicado – remus se cruzo de brazos ofendido ..pero después recordó la situación en la que se encontraba ...

Los 3 animales ..recién nombrados corrieron hasta la orilla del lago ..allí sirius y james estaban parados mirando hacia el bosque..

Las chicas (convertidas en animales ) salieron del bosque ...

Los chicos miraron a los animales salir del bosque con extrañeza ... mas extrañados estaban cuando los animales se convirtieron en sus 3 mejores amigas ...

Sirius se puso a tartamudear – pe-pe .ro co..mo

no hay tiempo de explicaciones ... – lily

vos james ...anda al bosque y busca a remus ..

por que no lo trajeron ustedes? –sirius

por que ninguna de nosotras somos animales muy grandes ... james si ..

james observo a las chicas con una mirada extraña ..luego se interno en el bosque ...

sirius aun después de que james se halla ido .. miraba a las chicas ...

desde cuando?

después te lo contamos sirius ... -cata

por que no ahora-sirius

Por que estoy preocupada por james y remus ... -cata

Por james principalmente no? – un tono de amargura se escuchaba en las palabras de sirius .

No quiero pelear con vos sirius

Bueno ...

oo0o0o00o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0

hasta aqui el capitulo ... 7 no? si .7

manden reviews �¡ un segundo de su vida y me alegraron el dia .. jajajaja

por lo menos para decirme que esta horrible ..

besos

velian y la niña roja ( hoy ausente , pero manda salu2 :D )


	8. cartas y besos

capitulo dedicado a clhoe-black-potter

_**cartas y besos**_

o00oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o media hora después ( 5:00 de la mañana) 0o0o0o0oo0o00o0oo00

uff �¡que quibombo ... igual no tardamos mucho ... – Camila se sentó aliviada en el sillon de la sala común ya desierta ... cata y lily hicieron lo mismo ... pero los chicos se quedaron parados frente a ellas ...

ya chicos�¡ ni que fuéramos mortifagas ...- dijo cata exasperada levantándose del sillon .

por que no nos dijeron ? –sirius

y por que íbamos a decirles-lily

por que somos sus amigos ...-remus

bueno .. no encontramos ocasión ... pero no lo ocultamos ..cuando necesitamos transformarnos para ayudar no nos preocupamos que nos vean ..-cata

eso es verdad – observo james

bien �¡ razonaron ­Camila

bueno , bueno ... ahora en que animales se transforman.? – sirius se sentó ansioso ..

gato , perro y oveja – dijo Camila

mmm interesante ... – observo james sentándose .. de tras de el lo hizo remus .

a ver ... vos lily que sos ? – siguió hablando james

la perra

vos cata?

La gata

La gata ... – dijo james pensativo ..

No quiero ningún chiste fácil cobre eso james - cata

No te preocupes ... los chistes son para después ..en la intimidad ..-james

No creo que encuentres un momento intimo ..- cata

Ya veremos ... – james observo a sirius que miraba la escena con recelo – y vos perrito ... ojo con la gata si?

Ojo cornamenta que los perros ..se suelen comer a los gatos ... – observo sirius

Bueno ya .. no van a pelear ahora .. – dijo cami exasperada

acá tenemos algo todavía mas interesante ... una ovejita ..cuidado con el lobo ..

Ja – ja que gracioso – remus se levanto del sillon – me voy a dormir ..

Nosotras también – lily y cami se levantaron ...

James miro a sirius .. este comprendió que se tenia que ir ... de regaña dientes se marcho...

-bueno ciervito .. me voy – cata se dirigió a las escaleras pero james la detuvo agarrandola del brazo ..

-cuidado con el ciervito. por que puede ser peligroso ..

-que pena que seas herbívoro ...

-si ... pero hay ciervos que no son vegetarianos ..

-no les tengo miedo ...

-yo que vos se lo tendría ...

-cuando tenga motivos para temerles lo are .

james se acerco a cata peligrosamente ..- queres una razón para temerles ?

-por ahora ..quiero dormir ... chau

cobarde

-ya lo veremos ( N/A: dialogo surrayado echo por paula gracias�¡)

los días pasaron entre estudios , bromas , risas , alguna que otra pelea mayormente entre sirius y cata ... en estas condiciones llegaron al 10 de octubre .. fecha en la que harían una de las primeras evaluaciones del año ... los chicos salían de las mazmorras...

uf .. pensé que iba a ser mucho mas difícil – dijo Camila alegremente caminando junto a sus amigos ..

no están tan difíciles los exámenes ... – observo james

por que son pruebas de nivel .. espérate a los exámenes finales – lily

que sea lo que dios quiera – sirius

lastima que no tengo ese optimismo – cata

cata , sirius y james se despidieron para ir a la ultima clase del día .." adivinación"

la prueba consistía en la lectura de las hojas de te y lectura de la mano ..

hicieron todo mal ..pero mucho no les importo .una extraña felicidad invadía al grupo ... esto hacia que los exámenes les importen tanto como ayudar a snape .

alguien que me recuerde que se me paso por la cabeza cuando elegí esa materia – decía catalina exasperada , sirius y james la miraron divertidos .

lo mismo querríamos saber nosotros ...- james

que vas a hacer en esta hora que spraut esta con gripe ?

iba a hablar con macgonagall y a verme con unas chicas de rewenclaf .

bueno ... nos vemos en la cena ...

0o00o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o00oo0o0 **esa noche** o00o0o0oo0o00oo00oo00o0o0o0o

y go viges gue magana tegenos entegamienlo ... – sirius hablaba animadamente ..solo que con la boca llena de carne , puré , jugo y chocolate todo junto ..

he? – lily

traducción : no olvides que mañana tenemos entrenamiento – james

juaz ...como lo entendiste -cata

son años de "hablar" con el en la cena ..- james

veo – cata

cata .. vamos a la sala común .. mañana tenemos un día pesado y ya tengo sueño-lily

si .. venís cami-cata

si

las chicas se despidieron de los animagos ... y el hombre lobo y subieron a la sala común ..

bueno .. cata .. jaque mate .. -lily

no vale lily ..siempre me ganas .. -cata

bueno ... ya . vamos a dormir ? – Camila observaba hacia 20 minutos la partida ...

si ... vienes cata? – lily

ahora voy.. tengo que terminar los deberes de historia de la magia .. –cata

queres que te ayudemos ? –cami

no , no ..vallan .. yo termino en un rato y subo ..

bueno .. buenas noches ...

cata tomo sus libros y unos pergaminos .. odiaba esa materia .. la detestaba .. por que tenia que escribir 2 pergaminos sobre duendes .. que carajo le importaba la guerra de los duendes ?

con estos pensamientos comenzó a escribir .. (N/A: lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de catalina )

_donde estarán los chicos ..hace media hora termino la cena ...pensándolo mejor me estoy volviendo muy obsesiva con ellos ... bueno .. es lógico .son mis amigos ._

_aunque lo de james es relativo ... relativo? Naa el sueño me hace pensar estupideces ..nada es relativo.. bueno si .. muchas cosas eran relativas pero no su amistad con james_

un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos ... una lechuza estaba posada en la ventana esperando que cata se acercara .

aramis ...afuera esta lloviendo ..que haces ací cata dejo entrar a la lechuza que le extendió la pata ..recién ahí se dio cuenta que llevaba una carta ..cata la tomo

gracias aramis .. mañana te voy a ver a la lechucería y te llevo algo rico para comer si ? – la lechuza ululo y le picoteo la mano amistosamente para lego salir por la ventana .

cata se preguntaba quien le podría a ver escrito ..

**querida hija : **

**te escribimos para ver como te esta yendo en tu 7° año .. y para comunicarte que es nuestra intención que te unas a las filas de el señor oscuro... sabemos que serás una buena mortifaga , leal sobre todo ... como lo somos nosotros .. el señor oscuro esta feliz de recibirte entre nosotros ... te espera una linda irisación el 12 de este mes**

**con cariño**

**tus padres**

Cata no podía creer lo que leía ..debía a ver un error ..sus padres mortifagos? Ella en las filas de voldemort? Esto definitivamente debía ser un broma .. pero no ..sus padres nunca fueron muy chistosos .. esto era cierto y a catalina se le caía el mundo de solo pensar que sus padres eran unos vulgares asesinos y pretendían que ella lo sea también .

Catalina se levanto del sillon con lagrimas en los ojos .. tomo su capa y se dirigió a la puerta .. en ese momento remus , james y sirius entraban en la sala común ... cata izo como si no los viera y salió por la puerta ...

me pareció o cata se fue , ignorándonos y llorando ? – remus miraba desorientado a sus amigos ..

que le pasara ?–sirus

nosé ..supongo que nada bueno .. no tendría que estar sola ...

yo voy – dijeron sirius y james a coro

deja que voy yo-dijo james dándole los libros a sirus.

James corrió por los corredores .. para ver si la alcanzaba .. pero al cabo de 5 minutos se dio cuenta que la había perdido ..así que decidió ir por el mapa del merodeador ... se dio vuelta y antes de dar un paso recordó algo que catalina le había dicho .. giro nuevamente y corrió escaleras a bajo hacia el vestíbulo para lego salir de colegio ..

llovía muchísimo y james de solo asomarse ya estaba empapado ... pero eso mucho no le importo ..camino bajo la lluvia hasta el lago ...allí sentada mirando la orilla encontró a cata ...

sabia que te encontraría aquí ..- dijo james sentándose junto a ella ..

y para que me buscabas ? – cata trataba de disimular esa nudo en la garganta ..pero se le hacia difícil ..

conmigo no tienes que fingir que nada te afecta .. quizás lo hallas logrado 6 años por que no te conocía ..pero ahora no puedes ocultarme que algo te pasa ..

quizás sea así ..

que?

quizás no valga de nada simular que no pasa nada

mientras tengas personas que te escuchen .. no te guardes nada .. no te hace bien ..

lo dices por experiencia?

Claro .. me vas a decir que te paso?

Cata miro unos segundos al chico que tenia a su lado ..en unos segundos se decidió y le paso la carta de sus padres ...

La expresión tranquila de james cambio cuando termino de leer la carta ..

y te vas a unir ? tienes miedo de hacerlo ..por eso lloras? – james

cata lo miro con odio ... – sos un imbecil ­ la chica se levanto y camino hacia el castillo .. james reacciono al cabo de unos segundos .. y la detuvo antes que llegue al castillo ..( mucho antes )

cata giro y lo miro ...

por que me dices imbecil?

Como se te puede cruzar por la cabeza que me haga mortifaga ?

Esta bien .. lo siento ..

James observo a cata unos segundos ... ( pensamiento de james en cursiva .. de cata en negrita )

_bien .. james .. tenes una niña hermosa frente a ti mirándote a los ojos ... pero es mi mejor amiga .. a parte a caso no estoy enamorado de lily ? y sirius ... bueno ..sirius no seria problema ..es solo una apuesta estúpida . me gusta cata ..mucho .. pero mas que lily? Esto es una locura ..._

**james frente mío con esa miradita de perro mojado .. bueno . mojado esta pero no es un perro ... pero el maldito del perro black me taladra la cabeza .. me gusta sirius .. pero james ...esto es una locura ...**

james se acerco a ella mientras sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido, no entendía porque existían esos nervios en su cuerpo, el había hecho tantas veces eso. Quizás solo por el echo de que sea su amiga .. y que la quería de alguna forma .. Abrazo con sus brazos su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.. ella realmente le encantaba ..así que necesitaría una fuerza sobrehumana para no dejarse llevar ..

cata paso sus brazos por el cuello de james sin dejar de pensar " que dirá lily" la distancia entre los dos desapareció rápidamente y con ella sus dudas , preguntas y confusiones ...

el beso que había empezado muy dulce se había vuelto un poco ... apasionado ..

james tenia sus manos en la cintura de cata y ella en su cuello ..

la lluvia caía sobre ellos ... james se separo lentamente de cata.. la miro a los ojos con unas sonrisa ... – vamos .. te vas a enfermar . – dijo cubriéndola con su capa ..

capa se dejo cubrir confundida .. pero sin poder dejar de pensar lo bien que besaba su "amiguito" .( N/A: subrrayado colaboracion de maria gracias ?)

caminaron en silencio hasta la sala común ... donde cata se sentó mirando el fuego ..

y que piensas hacer- james

con que ? – pregunto cata desorientada

con tus padres cata .

aaaa .. hablar con albus ..no me van a obligar a nada ..

así me gusta ..- rio james ante el enojo de catalina – bueno linda .. me voy a dormir.. cata lo miro desorientada .. james se acerco y la saludo con un ligero beso en los labios .. eso la desoriento mas ..

oo00oo0o00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**aclaracion :** no se que hacer con los caudraditos esos ?

ya se que no les gusta esta pareja ... pero el cuento ya esta terminado y en el futuro se nombra varias veces esta relacion ... por lo tanto no puedo cambiar todo ahora ... igualmente para la relacion de lily /james el tema que cata y james estubieran juntos va a ser importante .. ya tenemos escrito la relacion de lily / james . y quedo muy linda ... este es un proceso .por que sino seria muy normal que lily y james estarian juntos de arranque ..

clhoe-black-potter: agradecemos muchisimo tu buena onda y nos alegro mucho resivir tu review ... besos

Krundry Malkavian : no se cual fue tu intencion al mandar un comentario tan ..agrecivo .. si la intencion fue joderme te digo que no lo hiciste ... respeto tu opinion y cuando pido una no espero que todas sean positivas .. pero cuando resivo negativas lo hacen con mas altura ... no es mi estilo hacer fan fic tan predecibles ..

te digo que a mi catalina me parece un nombre muy lindo y aca en mi pais es un nombre muy especial .

y con respecto a los nombres latinos y el apellido suarez ... te digo que tanto mi nombre y mi apellido son españoles . y sin embargo soy argentina .. eso no tiene nada que ver .. los nombres y apellidos ya no te hablan de una nacionalidad .

no se que esperas con " un fan fic de calidad" si lo que quieres es que en el primer capitulo james valla y le diga a lily que se quiere casar con ella me parece muy estupido ...

en cuanto a la redaccion es responsabilidad en gran parte de la niña roja ( mi hermana de 10 años ) que le pone mucha onda a la historia ... empezo a escribir la segunda parte y se emociona mucho cuando resive un comentario ... voy a evitar que leea el tuyo por que se va a poner mal ..

agradesco igual que te tomes la molestia de leer 7 capitulos de una historia que " no te gusta"

besos

velian


	9. loa padres de catalina bagins

**Capitulo 9:**** " los padres de catalina bagins " **

Me pasas la sal lily -dijo sirus

che estamos todos-dijo james como contando.

aver 1,2,3,4,...5 -dijo Camila señalando a uno por uno con el dedo - falta cata...

y donde puede estar-dijo james

nosé, ayer se acostó muy tarde,..y no la vi-dijo lily

de que hablaban ? – cata había llegado ..

de vos .. – contesto lily untando una tostada ..

mmm y que hablaban ? – cata se sentó junto a lily .. había un asiento vació junto a james pero lo que había pasado la otra noche evito que se siente allí .

de lo tarde que te acostaste anoche .. paso algo ? – cami , remus y sirius escuchaban atentos la conversación .. cata miro a james unos segundos .. el le devolvió la mirada .

emm. no ..nada grave ..- cata no prestaba mucha atención a nada .. hasta que alguien se dirigió a ella .

cata .. no me dijiste que tenias un arito en la lengua – dijo james con picardía .

no creí que sepas que son ..digo ..como son cosas muggles ..

me lo explico remus ..

cami también tiene uno ..

un que ? – cami

un arito ..

ahh si .. en el ombligo .. piru lo tiene en la lengua ..

y a mi no me dejaron .. – lily se veía frustrada ..

bueno lily .. pero ya sos mayor de edad ...ásetelo .

soy mayor de edad acá .. en el mundo muggle no ...

huu .. malísimo .- cami

quien tiene aitos ? – sirius y remus se unieron a la charla colectiva sobre los aritos de cami y cata .

aritos sirius aritos .. – lo corrigió remus

bueno eso .. quien tiene .?

cata y yo ... cata en la lengua y yo en el ombligo

apuesto que el de cata es mas divertido .. – dijo sirius entre risas .

depende para que . y para quien .. – aclaro remus riendoce .

bueno ya .. vamos que llegamos tarde ... – Camila como de costumbre marcaba estas cosas .. horarios ..salvo ella y remus ninguno de los demás los tenia en cuenta .

llegaron justo a tiempo a la clase de hechizos .

bien .. pónganse de a dos .. que yo ya vengo .. – el pequeño profesor desapareció por la puerta .

remus y cami se juntaron rápidamente dejando a lily , cata , sirius y james mirándose entre si .

cata .. te juntas conmigo ...quiero hablar con vos .. – sirius miro a lily con una sonrisa ... de esa forma los grupos estuvieron armados antes que llegue el profesor con unas cajas ..

bien alumnos .. estas clase habrá un repaso del encantamiento escudo .. estos almohadones están hechizados para que vuelen hacia ustedes ..expúlsenlos con el hechizo escudo ..

pronto la clase era un descontrol .. chicos que gritaban , otros que reían , y el pobre profesor arreglando los desastres que sus alumnos hacían .. para sorpresa de muchos .. james potter no estaba con sirius black .. y mas sorprendente aun era el echo que no se este mandando alguna .. todo lo contrario hablaba tranquilamente con catalina ...

y cuando lo vas a ver?

Antes del entrenamiento de hoy- contesto la chica ..

Yo te acompaño ..

Sabes que no hace falta

Pero quiero acompañarte .. hace mucho no veo a albus ..

Bueno ..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000 **En el almuerzo** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Cata y james se veían muy concentrados hablando ,cuando sirus no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y dijo:

de que hablan?

de nada que te importe nene! Que metidito resultaste ser �- dijo cata riendo

ajajajajjaja- rio cami y reamus

que raro hace un par de días que no te conocemos una novia, sirus...-dijo lily untando una tostada

me la tengo escondida...miren y aprendan-sirus se paro en el banco donde estaba sentado y grito "MI AMOR, HOY?" en ese momento una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos avellana se paro y le mando un beso al galán, sirus se sentó triunfador –y, tomaron nota?

Reamus puso sus ojos en blanco y dijo:

cami, te tenia que hacer una consulta!

si?

queres que nos veamos hoy en la biblioteca

dale..

buenísimo-dijo reamus sonriendo y mirando a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada al lado de el y escuchaba atentamente la conversación de sirus,cata,james...

hay,hay,hay...que me vieron, cara de cupido...se a formado una pareja-dijo sirus riéndo y despeinando a reamus- y pichin? ..podrías a ver elegido un lugar mas romántico no, cero romanticismo ...en una biblioteca, vos necesitas clases reamus..

ya me callo mal la comida por ciertos comentarios, chau-dijo Camila parándose y tocándose la panza.

yo te acompaño cami-dijo reamus parándose y siguiendo a la muchacha

vallan abrazadospor todo el colegio-dijo sirus riendo

yo también me voy-dijo lily parándose y saludando a todos

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o

que me querías hablar reamus hoy en la biblioteca-dijo cami mientras caminaba con el por un largo pasillo.

espera hoy y te digo-dijo reamus

dale, no me dejes con la curiosidad!

jajajajaja-rio reamus-che vamos que hay defensa

no, no vas a ir hasta que me digas lo que me tenes que decir-dijo Camila agarrandolo de la muñeca .remus la miro divertido ..

tuk y lupin entren-dijo la profesora

te salvo la campana-dijo Camila entrando a la clase

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Me quiero ir a dormir-dijo sirus golpeando su cabeza con un libro.

dale nene solo queda pociones-dijo Camila

hablando de pociones vamos, que el amargo de Suárez va a empezar a molestar-dijo cata

la clase ya a había empezado cuando cata,cami,sirus,james y reamus entraron corriendo y

cayéndose al suelo, Suárez los miro y dijo:

que raro! El quinteto fantástico¡ no pueden llegar a la hora que a ustedes se les plazca, esta clase tiene un horario y si no lo respetan ...pasa lo que pasa ..�¡

que -dijo sirus interrumpiendo al profesor

A LA DIRECCIÓN-dijo el profesor señalando la puerta

huy dios ,tanto misterio para eso...-dijo sirus y todos rieron

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0oo

que paso ahora-pregunto el anciano profesor riendo

llegamos tarde a una clase y el profesor Suárez , con todo respeto es un histérico -dijo sirus

Jajajaj-rio el director-aunque piensen que no soy original, tendrán que limpiar en forma muggle el salón de pociones...vallan .. y espero no verlos pronto

preocúpese profesor, no voy a tardar en volver .-dijo sirius

director, yo y james queremos hablar con usted, si puede-dijo cata

si – dijo albus

En la habitación solo quedaba dumblendore, catalina y james cuando la niña rompió el silencio diciendo:

recibí una carta...

la escucho..-dijo el director

de mis padres

si..

ellos quieren que me una a las filas de voldemort y pretenden que sea una asquerosa mortifaga como ellos y mi hermana,

tranquila que eso no va a pasar . -dijo el director parándose.

me van a venir a buscar, y no me quiero ir!

en cuanto crucen la puerta de esta escuela me encargo yo

gracias-dijo catalina con una sonrisa ..

O0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Camila, pensé que no venias mas-dijo reamus al ver que la muchacha había llegado

perdón que me quede hablando con lily, y ahora me vas a decir ?

bueno...quería saber si querías ir con migo al pueblo , a comer algo, al cine muggle...lo que quieras-dijo reamus rascándose la cabeza.

buenísimo-dijo Camila sonriendo- y cuando?

ese día nos encontramos en la sala común ..por la mañana ?

buenísimo -Camila - pero creo que hasta novienbre no vamo he ..

en novienbre entonces - dijo remus ..rapidamente cambio d etema -chehay entrenamiento de quiditch veni y lo vemos juntos- reamus ayudo a Camila a pararse.

bueno vamos...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

bien bien, catalina pásasela a sirius ,dale, dale- decía lily enérgicamente ..al final ella termino por ser la capitana . - catalina! Donde estas?

...que ? que, que tengo que hacer - la chica estaba mas perdida que adán en el día de la madre ...

va de nuevo la jugada...-dijo lily que se acerco a catalina y le dijo –cata...estas muy desconcentrada.

no te preocupes...-dijo catalina

no necesitas descansar?

no, gracias

Catalina de verdad no pensaba en el juego si no que pensaba en sus padres...y en el beso de james, tenia una mezcla de alegrías y tristezas, por un lado estaba lo de james, y por el otro esta esa estúpida carta estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando se escucho :

vamos loring �¡ tira la bloger ..�¡ deriva al que tenga la pelota .�¡ ahora sirius pásasela a cata y vos derilf defende a catalina ...

sirius siguió la ordenes de lily y tiro la pelota a catalina, luego loring le tiro una bluger ..derilf no pudo interceptarla y cata no se movió a tiempo ... y callo al suelo .

Estas bien cata-dijo lily arrojándole agua .

que paso lily con cata -pregunto Camila que se había acercado al campo junto a remus .

nada estoy bien – contesto cata .. parándose .

hey mi amor ..reacciona un poquito ...estas lejos de acá . – dijo sirius desordenándole el cabello .

cata sonrió .. – estoy acá sirius .

no parece – dijo remus ..

si .. nos asustaste a todos .. – se quejo lily .

seguimos ? – dijo cata con una sonrisa de "acá no paso nada"

si .. pero nos debes una explicación .. – contesto sirius serio

si canuto .. – cata trato de disimular la preocupación el resto del entrenamiento .pero al llegar a la sala común tubo que explicar todo ...

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

y bueno ..eso – catalina estaba sentada junto a james en un sillon de la sala común ..frente a ella estaban sirius , remus , cami y lily ..

y por que le decís a bambi y a nosotras no? – se quejo la colorada .

por que el estaba ahí ... a parte no le digas así pobrecito �- todos se quedaron de piedra antes este comentario ..

ustedes están muy juntitos últimamente – dijo remus observando a james abrazando a cata y ella acostada en su pecho ...

si ... algo que no sepamos ? – dijo sirius con una ceja levantada .

no .. es mi amigo .. nada mas .. .- contesto cata tranquilamente .

a mi no me andas abrazando así – se quejo sirius

huuu perrito�¡ se me puso celoso – dijo cata levantándose del sillon para abrazar a sirius ..

no estoy celoso .. fue solo una reflexión – dijo sirius correspondiendo el abrazo ..

bueno che .. mañana tenemos prueba de historia ... a dormir �- dijo lily

si prefecta – contesto remus en tono de general.

Vos también sos prefecto .. – observo la colorada

Si .. pero no soy un vigilante �- contesto remus sacándole la lengua

Bueno ya ya .. hagan lo que quieran...

Al final todos terminaron por hacerle caso a lily y se fueron a dormir ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **a la mañana siguiente** oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

james llego corriendo a la mesa de griffindor .. y miro a sus 5 amigos con expresión preocupada .

mequededormidoalgueinestudioparahistoria?

sirius �- llamo cami – traducción por favor .

me quede dormido alguien estudio para historia .. – contesto sirius despreocupadamente .

yo no – contesto remus ..james miro a Camila

tampoco – respondió esta ... james poso su mirada en cada uno de sus amigos recibiendo la misma respuesta .

que hacemos? – dijo james sentándose junto a cata .

nos rateamos? – propuso la niña sentada junto a james

he? – todos la miraron

no me digan que nunca lo hicieron ..

si ..pero no en exámenes – contesto sirius

bah .. como si fuera gran cosa . – catalina tomo una tostada .- yo me voy a ratear .. ustedes soporten al Prof. dos horas .

jajaja estas loca �¡ nostras nos vamos con vos .. no cami? – dijo lily

obvio .- contesto Camila .

bueno... vamos? – pregunto remus mirando a sirius y a james

si .. – dijeron estos ..

y a donde vamos? – pregunto remus

Afuera no ..ya esta haciendo frió aparte esta el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que es un botón . – explico cami

A joder por ahí que tanto - cata

Vamos a visitar a hagrid – propuso sirius

Si �- todos estuvieron de acuerdo ..

Después del desayuno los 6 chicos simularon ir a el aula pero luego se metieron en el baño de hombres que estaba al lado de la clase .

síganos .. – dijo james caminando hasta una de las ultimas cabinas .

las chicas lo miraron extrañadas pero lo siguieron .. y vieron como james sacaba su varita y señalaba con ella la tapa del inodoro diciendo " dicedium" el inodoro se corrió lentamente dejando ver unas escaleras ..

uooooo como sabían eso ? – dijo lily sorprendida

mejor no preguntes – contesto remus ..

todos siguieron a james a través del pasadizo ...

0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo00000o000oo0ooooo0o0o0o0o0

nada ...

salu2

velian y la niña roja


	10. los padres de catalina bagins parte 2

capitulo dedicado a : **A.M.M.Alison**

**capitulo 10 : "los padres de catalina bagins parte 2 "**

a donde lleva esto james ? – preguntaba cata preocupada .

al lago mi amor ..

adentro ? – exclamo Camila

no cami ... a una de las orillas .. la roca se corre y salís a tierra .

como había dicho sirius al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaban mirando el castillo desde la orilla del lago .

imaginen ,podríamos estar haciendo un examen y estamos acá ...en el lago .

jejej si .. -. Dijo james satisfecho .

vamos a lo de hagrid-dijo cami

yo diría .. -dijo lily empezando a caminar .

Catalina iba atrás de todo con james abrazados y murmuraban , lily y sirus Ibán caminando rápido como si por nada quisiera miran mirar para atrás .. donde estaban james y cata . remus y cami hablaban tranquilamente .

llegamos .. -dijo lily tocando la puerta de hagrid

quien es -grito alguien desde adentro de la casa.

nosotros, cata ,cami,reamus,james,lily y sirus-dijo sirus

ah-dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta-que hacen aquí? tendrían que estar en la escuela.

pero no lo estamos-dijo james entrando y tirándose en un sillon

no ratiamos-dijo sirus que entro con lily.

que?.-dijo hagrid

decime que nunca te ratiaste-dijo Camila entrando con reamus,

van a meterme en problemas , y yo no quiero problemas-dijo hagrid

cualquier cosa decís que te mentimos , que te dijimos que nos habían dejado , y listo-dijo cata sentándose al lado de james .

no es tan fácil-dijo hagrid

tengo hambre-dijo sirus

hice unas galletas, quieres-dijo hagrid sacando una bandeja del horno-elige, tienes de chocolate,vainilla,coco, y con crema

mmmmmm, que rico, quiero de vainilla-dijo sirus agarrando una galleta .

quieren chicos-pregunto hagrid

no gracias –dijeron las chicas,

y tu reamus-dijo el hombre

de chocolate, gracias-dijo reamus tomando una galletita de la bandeja que hagrid sostenía

y tu james -dijo hagrid mirando a james que le decía algo a cata.

no, gracias-dijo james

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya había pasado 1 hora y todos conversaba cuando catalina dijo:

.-que hora es?

Huyyy vamos! – remus miro su reloj y se levanto del sillon .

los chicos saludaron a hagrid y salieron casi corriendo de la casa

llegaron a la roca y por turnos entraron al pasadizo ... luego de unos minutos llegaron al baño ... comprobaron que todavía faltaba 20 minutos para que terminen las clases .. por lo tanto el baño estaba desierto ...

bien ..que hora es ? – pregunto lily con la voz entre cortada por la corrida

las 11:00 - dijo esta vez sirius

remus ? tenes el reloj mal ­ se quejo james

hay .. perdón – remus observo que su reloj decía 11: 40 ( osea que estaba mal ..)

uf ... bueno ..ahora a donde vamos .. ? – dijo Camila .

vamos por ahí un rato y ya . – propuso sirius

y si nos agarran ? – remus

no importa ? a lo sumo nos pondrán a limpiar el aula .. – rio cata

se miraron unos a otros y concordaron en ir a " merodear " un ratito por los pasillos...

llegaron a un pasillo especialmente largo .. .

ya se .. – dijo lily .

que ?

vamos a jugar a carreras de caballos ..

cami rio igual que remus ... cata , james y sirius se miraron desorientados .

les explico -dijo remus – se juega de a parejas .. el hombre tiene que cargar a la chica en sus espaldas y correr hasta la meta .. que en este caso seria el final del pasillo .

aaaa entendimos – dijo sirius

cami ..juegas conmigo? – dijo remus rápidamente

dale ?

hay, claro los tortolitos no se iban a separar , cata sos mi pareja ...de juego-dijo james

bueno...

bueno hermosa,...quedaste con migo-dijo sirus acercándose a lily .

siempre me dejan lo peor-dijo lily entre dientes

que -sirus

nada, nada

lily se resigno y se subió en la espalda de sirius .. igual cata en la de james y cami en la de remus

bueno .. preparados .. listos .. ya ?

Iban todos corriendo cuando a mitad de pasillo james tropezó tirando a cata,sirus y a lily:

están todos bien-pregunto james Ayudando a levantarse a catalina.

ha si claro ..para que preguntas si solo ayudas a cata ­ se quejo lily ..

hay perdón – dijo james con una sonrisa ..se acerco a lily para ayudarla pero esta ya se había levantado . cami y remus habían corrido hasta el final del pasillo sin percatarse de el accidente .

ganamos! huy lily que te paso en la pierna-dijo reamus bajando a Camila .y notando que lily tenia sangre en la pierna .

vamos a la enfermería-dijo cami

si, te cortaste parece ... – observo cata

huy la re excusa, se corto por eso faltamos-dijo sirus ..todos lo miraron mal

que ? es una buena excusa ..

ganamos-dijo reamus chocando las manos con cami

con cata estábamos por ganar, no cata-dijo james al ver que catalina

no le contestaba empezó a llamarla -cata...cata!

lily le pego un codazo a james y dijo:

mira nene! – james vio hacia donde señalaba la pelirroja .

Parados ahí estaban los padres de catalina, una mujer cabellos rubios , ojos marrones y muy blanca, el padre era morocho de ojos grises ..este los miro y dijo :

que lindo Tus amistades catalina ?una sangre sucia, un exiciliado,dos mestizos y potter,ahi tenes una de las razones del por que te voy a sacar de este colegio, vamos-dijo el padre de catalina .

yo no voy a ningún lugar-dijo catalina al borde de llorar.

ja ja , ya paso el chiste catalina vamos, te vas a unir a las filas, y es lo ultimo que voy a decir.

no, no voy a ser una asquerosa mortifaga como ustedes.

catalina-dijo una vos chillona, era su madre-no seas tonta aprende de tu hermana.

mi hermana esto, mi hermana lo otro, basta mama, yo soy yo y ella es ella, aunque vos no lo quieras nunca voy a ser una asquerosa mortifiga como "tu hija perfecta", nunca voy a ser eso, y de acá no me voy a ir.

catalina, acá el tema no es tu hermana, ...vos te vas a venir con migo y listo- dijo el padre agarrando la chica por el brazo .

suéltela-grito james parándose delante de catalina.

ahora enzima de tener a una hija rebelde tengo que pelear con vos potter, no me hagas reír- rio el padre

si, va a tener que pelearse con migo para llevarse a catalina, usted no entiende que no quiere ir con usted ? envés de solo pensar en que ella sea mortifiga por que no piensa lo que ella siente, no, claro es mas rápido mandar una carta , y listo no ?a catalina no se la va a llevar.

potter, muy lindo en discurso pero te recuerdo que catalina es mi hija-dijo la madre agarrandola del brazo a catalina que ya se le caían las lagrimas por su rostro cuando se estaban por ir una vos dijo:

catalina no se va a ningún lado

dumblendore, tu también? Acaso nadie quiere entender que es mi hija...

llegas a cruzar esa puerta y te denuncio por mortifiga-dijo albus bajando las escaleras.

no tienes pruebas albus, no me hagas reír.

hay muchos chicos acá.

tu crees que le van a creer a estos mocosos?

yo tengo la carta que dicen que son mortifagos-dijo james sacando una carta de su bolsillo

gracias-dijo albus tomando la carta- y? Ahora puede soltar a la niña?

puede que no sea nuestra-dijo el padre refiriéndose a la carta

es muy sencillo hacer un hechizo para ver la identidad de los escritores de una carta ...el ministerio nos va a estar agradecidos de entregarle dos mortifagos .. – dijo james .- no albus ?

si , james ... que dicen? – pregunto el director dirigiéndose a los padres de catalina .

muy bien catalina, pero no te creas que esto va a quedar así-dijeron los padres mirando con desprecio a la chica que lloraba.

gracias ­dijo catalina mirando al director con gratitud .

catalina , teneme al tanto de tu comunicación con tus padres. -dijo albus

pierda cuidado

cata vamos al baño a lavarte la cara –dijo lily- cami venís?

...Si -dijo Camila que se había quedado sorprendida con lo que había pasado.

Las tres chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el baño:

cata , la bate la cara , estas bien?

si, gracias lily

como salto james-dijo Camila guiñándole el ojo a cata

es muy buen amigo-dijo cata mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos

vamos?

Estaban saliendo cuando en la puerta apareció james:

catalina, puedo hablar con vos- miro a cami

vamos, yo y lily ya nos íbamos-dijo Camila empujando a lily

gracias, de verdad-dijo catalina secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa .

sabias...-dijo james –te quiero mucho y no quiero que estés mal.

yo también te quiero mucho-dijo catalina sonriéndole .. iba a salir del baño pero james la agarro del brazo acercándose a ella ..

no te pongas mal por ellos si ?

no te preocupes – contesto cata mirándolo a los ojos .. james se acerco mas a ella

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o

y como esta cata -dijo sirus apenas vio a cami y a lily,

mal acompañada no esta, james no se pierde oportunidad-dijo lily saludando a los chicos y yéndose notablemente enojada .

sirius la miro extrañado ..

mejor voy a ver como esta cata -dijo sirus caminando al baño .

mmm . no .. mira .. he .. -dijo Camila

que pasa ? – susurro remus

no se si cata y james están para ser interrumpidos

emmm supongo que no .. – contesto remus

por mas que cami le dijo que no valla sirius había entrado al baño ..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0

sirius entro al baño y notablemente ..como decía cami .. si interrumpió algo

perdón – dijo sirius mirando a cata parada junto a james – solo quería saber como estabas

bien , gracias .. – sirius tras escuchar esto se retiro del baño y miro a Camila enojado

y ? – pregunto remus al ver salir a sirius del baño

Camila ? por que no me avisaste que podía interrumpir algo ¡

hay sirius si no te das cuenta solo . – se defendió Camila

ya .. me voy –sirius se perdió por el pasillo .

y .. vos como estas? – pregunto remus a cami ignorando lo recién ocurrido .

bien, con hambre, ahora voy a ver si tengo algo en mi cuarto .

jajajaj, yo guardo comida muggle-dijo reamus riendo

yo también, alfajores, todo eso

vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo?

vamos, che vos que crees , que cata y james tienen algo-dijo Camila

me da la sensación que james la quiere, vos sabes como es james, bueno desde que nos hicimos todos amigos no esta con una mina .. y vos escuchas todo lo que james le insiste a cata . saca tus propias conclusiones ... – rio remus .

y, vos crees que va enserio?

y, nunca lo vi así,

cata no tiene buenos recuerdos...digo, del tema novios

y vos?

y yo que-dijo Camila

como vas de amores?

el chico que me gusta, es como medio tímido, o no gusta de mi,

y yo lo conozco?

Si,...es de grifindor

Y quien es?

No se...-dijo Camila haciéndose la interesante subiendo las escaleras

Decime-dijo reamus corriendo para alcanzar a cami ..

°O0o0o0o0o00o0en la cenao0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

cami y reamus -dijo lily mientras tomaba jugo

Estos dos tienen algo escondido-dijo sirus con cara de detective.

Talvez son novios-dijo james

Cami nos habría contado -dijo cata

De que hablan-pregunto cami sentándose al lado de sirus.

De tu romance con el lobito -dijo james riendo

Que romance -dijo Camila desentendida -que raro que no me entere ..

Jaja, trátanos de tontos ... te pasas el día con remus ..-dijo sirus

Me paso el día con todos ustedes ­ se quejo Camila

Bueno si ..tenes razón - cedió james .

Igualmente remus y cami no son la única parejita-dijo lily

Cual se supone que es la otra -dijo sirus

Lily miro a cata y a james.

0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0

**A.M.M.Alison :**

**gracias por la buen aonda de tu review especialmente hacia la niña roja que te agradece mucho .. si se parece a rebelde way no nos dimos cuenta por que yo ( velian ) nunca lo ví y a la niña roja mi madre no la dejaba verlo .**

**es verdad ..ahora que lo vimos asi ... esta medio borrada .. veremos si podemos hacer algo con eso ..**

**besos **

**velian y la niña roja **


	11. mister vivo en una burbuja

_**capitulo dedicado a gise muchas gracias ?**_

_**capitulo 11 : mister " vivo en una burbuja"**_

juaz ? james y cata quien lo creería - dijo Camila

nada que ver ?- dijo cata

hacen linda pareja!-dijo Camila.

si .. catas ..contales dale .. –dijo james despreocupadamente .

james ? que queres que les cuente ? – dijo cata exasperada viendo al asiento de al lado donde james estaba sentado

dale mi amor ... ya fue el secreto .. – volvió a decir james abrazando a cata frente a las miradas expectantes de sus amigos .

james .. no se ni de que me hablas ..

jajaja es joda chicos no pongan esas caras de gansos – rio james .. – y vos mi amor tampoco pongas cara de gansa

bueno mi amor ..entonces no hagas gansadas ..

yo también te quiero .. – contesto james .

0ooo0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0 **esa noche en la sala común** o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

cami, me das uno de tus alfajores muggles?-dijo catalina

no tengo mas,..me los comí con reamus-dijo Camila mientras rompió una maderita de la chimenea

no vale, porque no se comían entre ustedes que no se gastan!-dijo cata

muy bueno catalina!-dijo sirus chocando las manos con la chica .

ja-ja - rio Camila irónicamente .

ya cami, admití que te gusta reamus, aprende de mi y de cata, ya admitimos nuestro amor!-dijo james abrazando a cata que se encontraba sentada en el sillon.

pero a cami le gusta otro chico-dijo reamus

que estas celoso, te tocaron a la ovejita, vos sos el tonto que no le pedís para que salgan.-dijo sirus

no estoy celoso!-dijo reamus colorado

que no? estas como un tomate!-dijo cata

me voy - dijo reamus que se ataba la capa a los hombros

lobby, voy con vos-dijo james

james y reamus habían salido de la sala común, y james dijo:

te gusta cami?

si, pero ella gusta de otro pibe,y vos con cata?-pregunto reamus

y ella me gusta...pero la veo como que no quiere compromisos.

y tirate el lance .. no te olvides nuestra frase " las chicas siempre quieren compromisos"

no la quiero presionar-dijo james

y porque no hablas con ella?

Si mañana la invito al rio y hablo con ella, gracias! –dijo james- y vos porque no hablas con Camila?

Si, la voy a invitar a la biblioteca,-dijo reamus

Ya entiendo porque esta indecisa!

Por que?

En la biblioteca, nene te la entiendo que la invites a estudiar y bue, pero una cita en la biblioteca, invítala al bosque, al rio...

Tenes razón � la voy a invitar a el rio...emmm...en unos días-dijo reamus

Ese es mi lobito!muy buena reamus!...

Jejejej sos re dulce-dijo reamus irónicamente .

Totalmente,-dijo james

Me dejaron solo, no vale .. – sirius había llegado .. ni remus y james sabían desde cuanto que estaba ahí .

Y...sirus, te estas quedando atrás, digo yo con cata, reamus con cami, y vos?-dijo james.

Con lily, te imaginas –dijo reamus- jajajajajaja

No, estoy con una minita , no sabes lo que es, rubia ojos negros, hermosa.

Los dos que se hallaban escuchando a sirus atentamente quedaron atónitos por su nueva declaración ..

eh?-dijo reamus

que, a mi no me puede gustar alguien? mira hoy nos vamos a ver, reamus venite con cami y vos james con...cata-dijo sirus-nos encontramos en el hall .los espero! – dijo sirius bajando las escaleras ...

remus y james se miraron y luego volvieron a la sala común ..

sirus los llamaba a todos – anuncio james en voz alta ... las chicas se levantaron perezosamente . y viendo a james desorientadas .. lily y cata salieron tras james .. pero cuando cami se disponía a seguirlos remus la paro . :

puedo hablar un minuto con vos?

si.. decime..-dijo Camila

quería saber si..., bueno, emmm-dijo reamus que se rascaba la cabeza..

que?-dijo Camila

si, emmm jajaja -rio nervioso- si me podías ayudar en transformaciones, mañana en la biblioteca-dijo reamus que se había quedado desconforme con la excusa que le había dicho a la chica, pero el lobito no se animaba a vitarla a algún lugar romántico..

bueno, después de todo vos siempre me ayudas con todo, y yo nada, mañana entonces..

perfecto..., che me olvidaba, sirus nos sito a todos en el hall .

0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oen **el hall** o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

bien estamos todos!-dijo james abrazando a catalina .- que querías canuto?

bueno, che en uno segunditos va a venir una "amiga", quería que vengamos todos, cata y james, cami y reamus y yo y bárbara.

y yo?-dijo lily con una ceja levantada

emmm, es que...-dijo sirus

es que nada, esta perfecto no voy nada, -dijo lily yéndose enojada por las escaleras de mármol . antes la mirada de todos sus amigos .. una voz gangosa irrumpió en el silencio diciendo :

sirus!-era bárbara

bárbara !-dijo sirus yendo a recibir a la muchacha.

hola "amiguitos"-dijo bárbara dirigiéndose a el resto de los chicos ...

todos saludaron de mala gana..

a donde vamos?-dijo bárbara

a donde vos quieras!-dijo sirus

ahyyyyy, sirus..,te quiero coshita, -dijo bárbara y ustedes son pareja?- mirando a catalina y a james (N/E: que estúpida, yo si pudiera la mataría)

si.-contesto james

no-contesto cata

tipo naaaa, si o no "amiguitos"

primero yo no soy tu amiguita, nisiquiera te conozco linda, y segundo no no somos pareja-dijo catalina

todavía-dijo james besando en la boca a cata .

james!-grito catalina

jejeje no te enojes ...

yo cuando sea grande voy a ser peluquera muggle,porque mis abuelos me dijeron que no me daba el cerebelo para otra cosa (N/A: nada contra las peluqueras ... pero daba para la joda " de la cabeza" ) -dijo bárbara

y tenían razón-dijo Camila

que ? no te escuche camiluchi!

nada, nada...

y...remusito y camiluchi son novios no?

no ... – dijo Camila con cara de " te acercas y te mato"

entonces estas solterito, solito lindo? -dijo bárbara mirando a reamus

si, jejee-rio nervioso reamus

ah... -dijo bárbara parándose a al lado de remus ..

creo que estoy de mas, -dijo Camila corriéndose de al lado de remus ..

vamos!-dijo sirus

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o-

llegamos, que hermoso, hay!mira una flor y un arbolito que lindo mira, mira, mira!-dijo bárbara maravillada con el bosque.

que vivís en una burbuja?-dijo Camila

que es una burbuja remus?-dijo bárbara agarrandolo de la mano.

un termino muggle-dijo reamus soltándose de la muchacha y dijo:

Camila te quería decir...-cami lo interrumpió diciendo

reamus te llama mister."vivo en una burbuja"-dijo Camila señalando a bárbara que movía las manos y gritaba "reamus,reamus"

bárbara no es mas estúpida por que no se levanta mas temprano .-dijo catalina que se había acercando a cami.

estúpido le queda chico-dijo Camila mirándola con odio

te tocaron al lobito cami! le voy a decir a reamus que estas celosa...

che no se supone que venia con sirus y esta con toda la escuela menos con el - dijo Camila

de donde saco a la barbie hueca esta? – se quejo catalina .

de Estupilandia .-dijo cami

jajajajajajajajajajaj-rieron las dos chicas

de que se ríen mis amigas de aventuras!-dijo la chica rubia

de nada-dijo Camila

che cami me acompañas a ...emmm...allá -dijo cata señalando una roca .

bárbara se dirigió a sirius y le dijo :

sirus!-dijo bárbara aferrándose al muchacho

por que lloras? Linda-dijo sirus secándole las lagrimas

tus amigas me trataron re , pero re mal sirus! Y no tira que sean malitas conmigo, -dijo la muchacha llorando

yo voy a hablar con ellas,-dijo sirus

yo las trate bien!-dijo la muchacha que al ver que sirus se alejaba se acerco a reamus y lo abrazo .

cata, vez lo que ven mis ojos?-dijo Camila al ver que bárbara abrazaba a reamus.

lamentablemente si,-dijo catalina sentada en una roca.

que estúpida,la odio, idiota que se cree, que viene y que hace lo que quiera, esta muy equivocada, va ver me voy a vengar,-dijo Camila

chicas-dijo sirus que recién había llegado y se paro al lado de Camila .

que? che sirus antes que me digas algo ¿de donde sacaste a esa barbie, digo es como muy tonta, demasiado, no me puede llamar "camiluchi",pobrecita, le falla y demasiado, le falta caramelos en el frasco.

sin duda-dijo catalina

que le dijeron?-dijo sirus mirando a las chicas que pusieron cara de angelitos y dijeron:

nada, no puedo hablar a solas con mi amiga, le dije que me espere un minuto,-dijo catalina

es hueca y además es como demasiado sensible, que combinación .

podemos ser sinceras, y decirle lo que pensamos-dijo cata

controla a tu "amiga", digo como que... – dijo Camila

que , que pasa Camila?

date cuenta solito perrito

sirus se fue dejando a las dos chicas solas que ellas rieron y dijeron:

jajajjajaja, que mal esta chica jajaja

mira como lo abraza, che hay que buscar una venganza, y que sea buena.

se, muy buena-dijo catalina

o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

espero que les halla gustado el capitulo

besos

la niña roja y velian

pd: volvio la maldicion de los cuadradito �¡ se entiende algo? alguien sabe como hacer para que no aparescan?

**gise :** no sabes lo mucho que significo para nosotras resivir un comentario como el tuyo ... nos alegro mucho que te guste la historia de cata y james ( dado que a nadie le habia gustado) la niña roja dice que te agradece lo de cami y remus .. ( la niña roja se llama camila y le encanta remus .)

tus palabras motiban muchisimo ... y esperamos que este cuento siga siendo para vos un " apoyo"

estamos pensando hacer una segunda parte en el presente ... donde aparescan cami y cata y obviamente los otros personajes de rowling .. que te parece ?

besos miles

velian y la niña roja ..

**A.M.Alison :** bueno .. entonces si rebelde way no te parece tan desastroso como a nosotras .. nos alegra que te guste .

besos velian y la niña roja .


	12. charlas y planes

cata amor puedo hablar con vos?-dijo james

yo me voy con sirus -dijo Camila

che no me vuelvas a besar en publico

te da vergüenza?

vos sabes que nada me de verguenza ... no me conoces?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o00

sirus!-grito Camila y abrazo al muchacho

che hermosa! Te dejaron como re colgada, porque no vas con el lobito? -dijo sirus

1° porque el lobito esta con la hueca esa..2° si queres me voy y 3° tengo que hacerte una preguntita.

bien, no mi vida quédate, que necesitas?

de verdad te interesa "mister vivió en una burbuja"?

Sirus vio a cata que se estaba besando con james y dijo:

si, y mucho.

sos malísimo pibe-dijo Camila sentándose con sirus en el suelo

porque?

te podrías buscar otra no,digo esa es hueca, creo que ya esta zarpada.

Jajajaj, que te pasa con bárbara ?

odio a la gente que no hace un esfuerzo por pensar.

te voy a hacer un favor, a vos y al lobito-dijo sirus que gritando " bárbara ..remus �¡"

y sin darse cuenta ya reamus y bárbara estaban halado de ellos sentados sirus rompió el silencio y dijo:

reamus ven que te tengo que decir algo!

y camilucha, que estabas hablando con sirus!-dijo bárbara

de la estupidez humana,-dijo Camila buscando un lugar donde poder escapar.

porque no me queres? yo te amo amiga!-dijo la chica abrazando a Camila que se quedo con la boca abierta

veras que yo no barbie .. así que mejor me voy a ver ...esa planta – dijo Camila señalando una hierva ..

o00ooo0o0o00o0o0o0oo000o0o **mientras tanto remus y sirius** ooo0o00oo0o0o0o00o0

creo que fue un error traer a bárbara .. – decía sirius apenado ..

creo saber por que trajiste a bárbara .. – sirius lo miro para que hablara – le queres dar celos a cata..

he?

Dale sirius .. se que es así .. si tanto te molesta la relación que tiene con james decídselo .

No me molesta que este con cata ..al contrario .. lo veo bien y me alegra .. por los dos ...cata es solo mi amiga ..

Aun así sabes bien que si te molestara puedes decirlo ..

Si lunático .. no te preocupes ... igualmente todavía no me cierra cuando es que estos dos se hicieron tan íntimos .. fue así como de un día para otro ..

Eso se lo podríamos preguntar hoy no?

Estaría bien

Lo que estaría bien es que despaches a barbie y saquemos a las chicas de acá ...

Por que ?

Ya sabes ..esta todo muy inseguro últimamente ..

Si . mejor llevemos a las chicas a el colegio .

O0o0o00oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0** en la sala común 30 minutos después** oo0o0o0o0o00oo0

por fin �¡ que difícil fue deshacerse de la hueca esa �¡ - se quejo james sentándose en un sillon frente a la chimenea .

mas difícil fue separarte de piru james �¡ - dijo remus sentándose enfrente de el .

bueno ..tampoco tanto .. – repuso catalina sentándose junto a james .

cata ..vamos a dormir ? – pregunto cami ..

si .. vamos .. – cata se acerco a sirius lo saludo igual que a remus ..luego miro a james ..

no piensas saludarme ? – dijo el chico ..

sinceramente ..si te paras si .. no tengo ganas de agacharme ..

sos mas baga que sirius - se quejo el chico ..pero al final se levanto y beso a las chica en los labios .

los tres chicos vieron a cata y a cami desaparecer en las escaleras .. remus rompió el silencio :

james .. desde cuanto tanto amor con piru?

Desde ...ayer

Como desde ayer ?..

Desde ayer ..? pero paso algo para que se amen de golpe ?

Si ... – james contó a los chicos lo que había pasado hace 2 días ..

Aaaa gracias por contarnos ...- se quejo sirius

Pasa que como estaba mal por lo de sus viejos no quise decir nada ..

Y estas saliendo con ella ? – continuo sirius

No ... todavía no dijimos nada ..

Y que tal besa?

jejejej bien ... encima el arito que tiene en la lengua hace todo mas .. interesante ..

y lily ? – sirius no hablaba con esa complicidad que siempre usaba cuando hablaba de las chicas de james ..

no se ... – declaro james .. – no voy a vivir esperando que se le pase el ralle que tiene conmigo ... estoy bien con cata .. no quiero pensar en lily .. me confunde .

si te confunde es por que sentís algo por ella ...

si ... pero cata ..

huuu ... mejor no pienses mas a ver si se te quema la cabeza ... – exclamo remus – ándate a dormir ..

0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo **en la habitación de las chicas** 0oo0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0

y que hicieron ?- pregunto lily con unas sonrisa ..

Camila y cata contaron a lily rápidamente todo lo sucedido con " bárbara" ..al terminar cami cambio rotundamente el rumbo de la conversación ..

y entre todo esto james y cata en su mundo color rosa ... nos vas a explicar que pasa con james ?

nada ... tenemos algo ..pero todavía nada formal ..

y desde cuando? – pregunto lily

desde el 11

y por que ese cambio en su relación ?

bueno .. les cuento ...

0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

y desde entonces esta en esa postura de besarme y abrazarme como si todo estaría mas claro que el agua ..- con esto cata concluyo su relato de lo sucedido

y no piensas aclarar la situación ?

si ... debería no?

Yo diría ...

Pero paso una semana y ninguno de los dos se animaba a aclarar esa situación .. pero como se portaban parecía todo muy claro .

hola mi amor .. – james saludo a cata con un beso .. eso ya era común así que solo sirius los miro ..

hola ..

che ..el mes que viene partido de quiditch griffindor vs. los asquerosos reptiles –anuncio sirius .

y le vamos a ganar-dijo catalina

te cabe alguna duda?

No ...estoy segura que les vamos a ganar

Si lo decís vos ... así será .- dijo james .

Tampoco soy adivina amor...- catalina

Me encanta cuando me decís amor

Si si ..seguro

Como están?-dijo cami que se metió en la conversación

tu amiguita se hace la dura y no entiende que la re re quiero!

Hacen re,re,linda parejita-dijo lily que no tarde en decir –me voy...chau

Chau - contesto catalina pensativa ante la reacción de lily .

Y chicos, que broma hacemos? nos estamos quedando atrás-dijo Camila

Se me seco el cerebro-dijo james

Algo tiene que haber...contra los bichos esos-dijo catalina

Claro, contra esos carentes de inteligencia –dijo cami

Jaajjaja,buena cami-dijo sirus que choco las manos con la muchacha

Y si..le tiramos estiércol?-pregunto james

No...una nube de estiércol!-dijo cata

Vez porque te quiero!-dijo james abrazando a la chica

Claro ,una nube de estiércol que persiga a los gusarapos esos, ...en la cena de .mañana?

Si �¡ yo hago el hechizo .. me ayudas zurami? – dijo remus

Sipi...

Somos lo mas-dijo james

Lo dudaste alguna vez?-dijo sirus

De verdad...no

Muy bien!

Che, y lily?-dijo reamus- Que le pasa últimamente?

Yo creo que esta con un noviecito o algo así..

Nos habría contado-dijo catalina despreocupada

Esta rara últimamente, a mi no me sorprendería...

Déjenla que haga lo que quiera ...no la persigan �¡ -dijo james

Y por que lo decís así?- dijo Camila

Por que es mi amiga .. no la jodan que haga lo que quiera .- james volteo – amor .. me ayudas con la tarea mañana ?

Si claro ..vos solo me queres cuando me queres pedir algo ..-dijo catalina

Yo te quiero de enero a enero las 24 horas de cada día .

Bueno,bueno,bueno...demasiado empalagoso..y es temprano...vamos a preparar las cosas para la broma de mañana-dijo sirus parándose del sillon

Va a estar copadísima!-dijo catalina

Te cabe alguna duda?

No te cansas de decir eso sirius?-dijo Camila

Sirius pensó unos momentos – no .. la verdad que no

bien...cami y reamus se van a ocupar del hechizo.para hacer flotar el estiércol ..sirus que la nube los persiga...y yo y catalina, nos ocupamos de el estiércol..

Que dulce!-dijo catalina con desagrado...

Reamus, vamos a la biblioteca a buscar un hechizo ?

Dale vamos-dijo reamus que se marcho con Camila a la biblioteca.

Bien amor..vamos a buscar el estiércol, sabes donde puede haber, cerca de la cabaña de hagrid..

Siempre me toca la peor tarea..

Bueno me voy-dijo sirus saludando a los dos dejándolos solos:

Mi amor, pensa, el estiércol lo traemos con magia , y tenemos un ratito que nos sobra-dijo james

Me estas dando miedo..

Es que como que te quiero mucho,..

Yo también cornudo pero...

Cornudo?-dijo james interrumpiendo a cata- nisiquiera somos novios y ya me llaman cornudo...

Perdón!-dijo la muchacha riendo

No, nunca te lo voy a perdonar-dijo james conteniendo la risa

Y si te doy un beso?

No,

2?

No

3?

Bueno, pero conste que me dolió el cornudo...

Dijo james ...la chica no tardo en cumplir lo que había prometido...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0oooo0o0o00oo00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

que kaotico�¡ el lunes empiezan las clases ...esto es patetico ... por suerte tenemos el cuento terminado asi que el cuento va a termina ..quizas no subamos todos los dias .. o quizas si , no se

**halle: pretendemos hacer una segunda parte en el presente ( gise necesitamos tu opinion �¡) asi que harry tiene que nacer ..por lo tanto lily y james tienen que casarce ... aparte que el romance lily / james ya lo tenemos escrito ... y quedo re lindo �¡**

**gracias por tu eview **

**besos **

**la niña roja y velian .**

http:groups. 


	13. promesas y libros sinceros

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **en la bibloteca **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0

y..encontraste algo?-dijo reamus

no...vos?-dijo Camila cerrando un libro

no...como estarán james y catalina con el estiércol ?-dijo reamus que no tardo en echar una carcajada

te imaginas...-dijo la chica riendo..

deben ser re chistosos..-dijo el chico que abrió un gran libro rojo con una boca en la tapa ...y del libro salió una voz que decía:

_-que necesitan?_

necesitamos una nube de algo que persiga a unas personas y que tire ese algo-dijo reamus..

_-yo soy compinche no digo nada...y dígame,..para quien es la bromita_, _leo la mente_

no te creo..-dijo el chico

_-la broma es para una casa del colegio y la chica que esta a tu lado esta pensando "que lindo que esta reamus!"_

enserio cami?-pregunto el chico para comprobar si el libro leía la mente ..dado que lo de la broma era muy predecible .

la chica no contesto pero reamus noto que miraba con odio al libro .

y ahora que esta pensando el?-pregunto la chica

_-en ti, y le gustas ,yo diría que te bajes la pollera ._

Camila miro a remus que empezó a reír nerviosamente .. pero rápidamente cambio de tema :

bien, necesitamos saber como hacer que una nube de estiércol persiga a las serpientes esas por todos lados

_-jajajaa, claro fácil, pagina 102 , pero antes, linda como te llamas?_

Camila..-dijo la chica y abrió el libro ,ubico la pagina 102 –acá esta...solo tienes que decir "nuviesus" y luego decir "lluviesus " para que llueva...perfecto!

Vamos?-dijo el chico parándose

Yo ya te alcanzo

Voy a estar en la puerta..-dijo reamus yéndose y dejando a Camila sola, ella no tardo en sacara el libro de la estantería y decir:

Le gusto enserio o bromeabas?

_-Le gustas, pero cree que tu gustas de otro muchachito...también tiene miedo que vos le digas que no porque es hombre lobo, y tiene mucho miedo a un compromiso...dado que fracaso en el pasado ._

Que lindo, hay me muero.. te quiero!-dijo Camila besando el libro

_-Puedes venir a visitarme , digo estoy muy solo todos los días, _

Claro, todos los días después de clase..ahora tengo que irme ,.. te voy a guardar acá si?-dijo la chica sacando su varita y tan solo con decir unas palabras un agujeró surgió del suelo y puso al libro ahí -te podes quedar ac�, solo yo voy a saber que estas acá...estas de acuerdo?

_-Claro, ...ven con el chico _

Como digas..chau-dijo la chica besando a el libro y escondiendo en el agujeró

Listo?-pregunto reamus asomando la cabeza por la estantería,

Si... hay lo amo lo amo lo amo - dijo la chica atravesando la puerta de la biblioteca

A quien amas?

Al libro ...

Aaaa bueno .. – remus la miro como si estuviese loca .

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

falta mucho para llegar ala casa de hagrid..-dijo catalina

tas cansada?-dijo james burlándola

si

yo te alzo

no se te ocurra james porque no me hago responsable de lo que puedo hacer �¡

James no le izo caso a la muchacha y en cuestión de segundos ya la tenia en sus brazos y caminaba hacia la cabaña de hagrid...

y cuando nos casemos?

deja de fábular...

si!y tengamos hijitos hermosos como vos, y como yo...pensa, lindos ,dulces como las madre y los hombres van a ser como yo!..-dijo james dejando a catalina en el suelo y sentándose en el pasto .

nene, yo creo que en un par de meses te vas a olvidar de mi...

no!

si, como todas tus noviecitas..

te prometo que de vos nunca me voy a olvidar, y que siempre vas a estar con migo...

enserio?

alguna vez te mentí..?

no, pero..siempre hay una primera vez para a todo..-dijo catalina

te lo prometo

promételo bien..

yo james potter prometo que nunca me voy a olvidar de catalina bagins y que siempre va a ser muy, pero muy importante en mi vida y aunque pasen millones de años y este bajo tierra vas a seguir estando con migo...y si esta "relación" algún día termina siempre la recordare con mucho , mucho cariño .. y como mi primer novia

no soy tu primer novia.. nisiquiera soy tu novia

bueno ..si llegas a ser mi novia te recordare como la primera ...

igualmente no seria la primera

serias la primera a la que quise enserio .. las demás no cuentan... me crees?

Si ..

siempre un juramento tiene que sellarse con algo-dijo james acercándose a la chica..

bueno...esta bien-dijo la chica que extendió su brazo

no hablaba de eso..-james beso a la chica en la boca y dijo-de eso hablaba...

vamos que se nos hace tarde..que hora es? - pregunto cata

vamos a la escuela después lo buscamos ..dale que nos perdemos la clase del profesor Suárez...y ya no tenemos mas excusas...

que?-dijo la chica y corriendo a james que se había adelantado...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bien, la primera vez que el sexteto bromista llega temprano..-dijo el profesor mirando a los chicos – bien en equipos de a dos..

al fin llegaste nene-dijo sirus a james que miraba al profesor con odio ...

no!potter y black juntos no, ..black con ...emmm...tuk, tu evans con...lupin y potter siéntate con...bagins, conste que es la única sin pareja..

cami ...

que?-dijo Camila mirando a sirus que se hallaba al lado de ella

sabes que onda james y catalina?

te importa?

si, no hay una novia de james que yo no sepa..

y yo le veo futuro...- cami evaluaba si contarle a sirius lo que cami sola sabia ... que cata todavía lo quería . a pesar de estar con james .

y vos con reamus?

nosé..

dale... yo no le digo a nadie.

nosé, se que vos y los merodeadores no pueden guardar ni un secreto entre ustedes

dale, yo te juro que no se lo digo a nadie...

bueno .. me gusta pero..es que ...el tema de su licantropía lo tiene medio mal con respecto a las chicas me entendes?

obvio que te entiendo ... lo conozco de los 11 años y siempre fue así ..

me prometiste que a nadie, mira perrito estoy confiando en vos!

tranquila...-dijo sirus codeando a la chica que murmuraba –que decías?

nada, pensaba en mi amigo ..

como se llama?

no le pregunte,..hoy le pregunto...

es tu amigo? Y no sabes su nombre...el mío lo sabes no?

vos eras...emmm...lo tengo en la punta de la lengua ,Carlos...Leonardo,-dijo la chica que no tardo en echar una carcajada

esta bien eh,perfecto hasta tu tipo de sangre me lo se y vos no sabes mi nombre -dijo sirus

cual es mi tipo de sangre?

emmm,tu cumpleaños si lo se �!

cual es?

eso no va al caso...,estoy aburrido!-dijo sirus mirando a la chica

tengo un crucigrama..muggle-dijo la chica sacando su varita...y tan solo con decir unas palabras y mover la varita apareció una hoja... -toma, la podemos ver solo nosotros...es un crucigrama...

me explicas que es eso!-dijo el chico

mira nene, solo vos y yo lo podemos ver así que déjalo arriba del libro y parece que estas leyendo ..y lee al otro lado y te dice como jugar...-dijo la chica sacando unos libros y guardando su varita

pensé que los muggles eran tontos..-dijo el chico mirando el libro de Camila

no pienses...-dijo la chica que no tardo en decir-sirus, queres conocer a mi amigo!..reamus ya lo conoce...

esta bien...en donde esta?

en la biblioteca...

tus amigo salieron aburriditos como tu lobito...ni da.-dijo sirus negando la cabeza

es lo mas, y lo voy a sacara de ahí, pero quiero que lo conozcas...es re sincero-dijo la chica riendo..

ta bien, como digas...

o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o **Después de las clases en la sala común** 00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

y gracias a mi amigo ya encontramos la respuesta..del hechizo,-dijo Camila sentándose en el suelo junto a reamus,y lily..

gracias a "tu amigo".y a mi no?-dijo reamus

a vos te quiero también..- sonrió cami - .lo encontré con reamus...

gracias cami..-dijo reamus pasándole el brazo por los hombros-por lo menos reconoces que de no ser por mi no lo conocerías .

encontraron el estiércol ? -

si ... - dijo james

y donde esta ? -dijo sirius riendo

chicos ... donde esta !-pregunto lily mirando a catalina que se encontraba con james en el sillon.. y temiendo la respuesta

le hicimos un hechizo reductor .. lo tenemos en un frasco .

bien .. todo va a salir de maravilla �¡ - acoto remus

te cabe alguna duda?-dijo sirus mirando a Camila y catalina riendo.

me perdí de algo ?-dijo james que se encontraba como dormido ...

te vas a morir!-dijo sirus muy serio

que?-gritaron todos y voltearon a mirar al morocho

vez que cuando quiero llamar la atención lo hago...-dijo sirus riendo

huy dios ya empezó black, -dijo catalina

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0oel **el almuerzo del día siguiente**o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

los seis se hallaban sentados en la mesa de griffindor y murmuraban entre ellos, cuando lily se paro y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores...

profes, miren lo que encontré en el pasillo-dijo la colorada parada frente a la gran mesa y sacando una piedra azul de su bolsillo...

pronto, la niña llego hacer el punto de atención de los profesores...y en ese momento se escucho un trueno y todos los alumnos de la ultima mesa a la izquierda gritaban y lloraban .

una gran nube se encontraba arriba de la mesa y de ella empezaba a llover estiércol , en las otras mesas solo se escuchaban risas:

muy buena chicos!-dijo reamus chocando la mano con sus amigos..y no pudieron evitar llamar la atención de los profesores.

BLACK,BAGINS,TUK,LUPIN,POTTER Y EVANS! A la dirección!-dijo la profesora, que escucho una risa tímida que venia del profesor,- albus!

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

juaz...estos no paran de mandarce cagadas ... :s

besos

velian y la niña roja


	14. compromisos y otras cosas

holas ... bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo 14 .. ambas empezamos el cole .. yo ( velian ) con mas desagrado que la niña roja .. pero bue ... beshos

los giones de dialogo no funcan ( no andan )

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al llegar a la dirección sirus grito:

hogar dulce hogar!

black, siéntate con tus amigos y cierra la boca!-dijo la profesora que se encontraba al lado del director

albus, hace 7 años,...por favor, y esta broma es la gota que revalso el vaso...

como sabe que fuimos nosotros ?–dijo catalina

creo que ustedes son los únicos que hacen esos tipos de bromas, a esa casa ..y mas que ahora están potenciados con las señoritas ..que son tan terribles como ustedes ,-dijo la profesora

dígame que no se quisieron reír-dijo Camila

noooo!-dijo la profesora golpeando la mesa

decía nomás!-dijo Camila

yo me voy a ver si puedo parar el desastre que hicieron en el comedor-dijo la profesora yéndose de la sala -

chicos paren un poco porque macgonagall no esta bien...-dijo el profesor

le prometemos que aflojamos un tiempo – dijo cata con cara solemne el profesor negó con la cabeza , resignado .

Prof., usted que es bueno antes que nos vallamos ...una fotito?-dijo Camila con carita de ángel y agitando la cámara.

una sola pero no los va a salvar del castigo...-dijo el director que sin darse cuenta estaba rodeado por los chicos y todos sonreían ...- bien, el castigo.., Camila y sirus van a ayudar en la enfermería , lily y reamus van a ayudar al celador,y james y catalina ustedes ayudaran después de clase, a hagrid...las tareas de mantenimiento, y los animales, y eso no es todo, todos tienen que limpiar de forma muggle todos los salones del 1°,2°,y tercer piso ¿bien?...

por un lado fue mas original pero por el otro,..siento decirle que en unos segundos voy a ofenderme-dijo sirus cruzado de brazos

chicos en 7 años no aprendieron voy a tener que darles cosas mas difíciles

siento romperle la ilusión profesor, pero cualquier cosa que haga, no nos va a importar, vamos a seguir hasta que nuestro nombre sea una leyenda en el futuro-dijo Camila

lo que dice zurami es verdad, nunca vamos a parar!-acoto james desde la otra punta de la mesa ,

bueno, si no se van a rendir...seguiremos así, vayan...

bueno, chicos yo me voy con cami a la biblioteca-dijo sirus que se encontraba en la puerta de la dirección

que van a ser en la biblioteca?-preguntaron lily y reamus a coro

que chusmas!-se quejo sirus-vamos cami, no te juntes con la chusma-dijo chico agarrando a Camila del brazo y llevándosela por el largo pasillo,..

nosotros también nos vamos-dijo james agarrando a catalina

yo me voy a la enfermería –dijo reamus que saludo a la colorada y desapareció en el largo y oscuro pasillo

y yo ? yo me tendría que conseguir un novio-murmuraba lily mientras caminaba hacia los salones

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

y tu amigo cami?-pregunto sirus entrando a un pasillo con muchísimos libros

esta en el ultimo pasillo-dijo la chica corriendo

que aburrido ? - suspiro sirius

bien acá esta,-dijo la chica señalando el suelo

eh ? cada día estas mas loca, tu amigo es una baldosa?

es un libro!-exclamo la chica

eh,

La chica se agacho y tan solo con decir una palabra del suelo surgió un agujero y de ahí saco un libro rojo con un labio rosa en la tapa que repetía:

cam_i, te extrañaba! pensé que no venias mas, quien es el?_

un amigo, no te preocupes ...dile algo!

_mmm, así que te gusta una catalina...y estas pensando que Camila esta loca...,y también piensas que estarán haciendo catalina y james .._

como sabe eso?-pregunto sirus asustado

no te dije que era adivino?

no..-dijo sirus sentándose con de la chica

bueno, es adivino..

_y también estas pensando que te olvidaste a llamar a bárbara...y en el castigo que te dio el profesor dumblendore_-dijo el libro y después echo una carcajada y dijo-_no trates de pensar otra cosa, leo todo dentro de ti_

es siniestro, muy siniestro!-dijo el muchacho escondiéndose halado atrás de Camila

_ahora esta pensando " como se lo que esta pensando "_

ahhhhhhhhhh,-grito sirus y salió corriendo

jajajajaja pobre sirius ?

_Camila, no te preocupes por reamus, seguro fue a la enfermería por algún rasguñó_

la chica suspiro

_porque no le das celos ? siempre funciona..._

y si le tiro onda a ver como reacciona ?

_yo podría acompañarte haber que esta pensando, no olvides que puede mentir_

es verdad

_y tu amigo ? quien es catalina?_

sirus es mi amigo...,y cata también - dijo Camila

_y...catalina gusta de sirus?_

si, pero ahora esta con james...-dijo Camila limpiando el libro con la manga de la camisa.

_No me quiero quedar mas aquí , alguien pasa y zapatea y me aturde ..._

Entonces podes venir con migo, eso si no podes hablar salvo cuando te digan...-dijo la chica guardando al libro debajo de su capa

_Gracias ...no se va a arrepentir_

**Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO**

cami, veni!-grito sirus desde la puerta de la sala común

que pasa ?-pregunto la chica parándose al lado de el .

me ayudas a estudiar ? dale vos sos súper dotada y yo...tengo 40 de levante,50 de belleza y 10 de inteligencia...y vos tenes 50 de belleza y 50 de inteligencia...-dijo el chico poniendo arita de perrito mojado

(N/E:perrito mojado, valga la rebulgansia )

bueno esta bien pero ,que materia?

transformaciones!

ta bien , mañana? O hoy?

hoy porque mañana tenemos lección

lección ¿

no sabias ? vamos y también practicas vos..

vamos-dijo la chica entrando a la sala común

che cami, vos no le vas a decir a nadie lo de...bueno,...

no le voy a decir a nadie lo que dijo mi amigo, tranquilo, podes confiar en mi!-dijo Camila que ya estaba adentro de la sala con sirus y el dijo:

como te quiero!

yo también, y ahora no te pongas cursi porfis! – cami se sentó en uno de los sillones ..frente a ella estaba sentado remus , este la miro y le dijo :

y los chicos?

no se, por ahí

bueno.. me voy a buscarlos

queres llevarte el mapa ? – pregunto sirius

no , no ..aprovecho para caminar un rato ...chau

chaus-dijo la niña

te tengo que hacer una pregunta – la seriedad de sirius asusto a Camila que ya buscaba los libros , pero al escuchar a sirius dejo de hacerlo .

que?

que onda james y cata ? digo son novios, amigos, o las dos cosas..-pregunto el chico

ya me preguntaste, y te dije que yo le veo futuro, y veo a los dos enganchados..

esta bien..-dijo el chico que bajo la cabeza y dijo- me voy...

sirius ? no querías estudiar ...

no , deja ..gracias ...

te pone mal lo de james y cata ?

para nada .. que te hace pensar eso?

huy dios ... a donde vas?

por ahí -dijo el morocho saludando y yéndose..

mientras tanto en uno de los pasillo catalina bagins caminaba envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo , mejor dicho , alguien ...

perdón – dijo un muchacho rubio .

no es nada ... fue culpa mía – catalina conocía al chico era bateador en rewenclaf

que bueno que te encuentro .. quería hablar con vos ...

conmigo?

Si ...

Bueno ..que me querías decir ?

Bueno .. te quería invitar a pasar el día en el pueblo , el fin de semana que viene .

Wilson , Wilson , Wilson ... cata tiene novio y .. creí decirte el año pasado que no te metas con mis novias …. – james había llegado abrazando a catalina por la cintura

No sabia que era tu novia potter - dijo " Wilson" con cara de odio ..

Bueno ..estérate

Me voy ... chau cata

bagins – dijo james – para vos es bagins ..

el rubio le lanzo una mirada despectiva y se fue ..

cata se dio vuelta bruscamente quedando frente a james

desde cuando soy tu novia ?

james miro al techo fingiendo una expresión pensativa ...

desde ahora te parece bien ?

mmm . si , estaría bien ...

james sonrió y luego beso a la chica .. lamentablemente justo por ahí pasaba macgonagall ...así que antes de terminar la tarde ya tenían otro castigo .

**o00oo0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o un mes después : noviembre o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o000o**

y Camila?-pregunto reamus que se encontraba en la sala común con los chicos.

en la biblioteca...con su "amigo"-dijo sirus que luego agrego -estoy preocupado por el partido de mañana!

hola gente!-dijo Camila que llegaba

y el anormal?- sirius

se llama doug!

doug, le pusiste nombre?

si, siempre quiso llamarse así pero nunca tuvo oportunidad...

estoy preocupado por mañana! - repitió sirius , tratando de olvidar a ese maldito libro .

Tranquilo... es un simple partido

Camila, es contra las serpientes esas!

vas a venir ¿no?-pregunto catalina

obvio!-agrego Camila, -vamos a ganar!

obvio!-dijo la colorada

es verdad, si somos los mejores -dijo james que no tardo en pararse y decir-bueno, bueno, a dormir que mañana tenemos que ganar, lily,cata y sirius a la cama!-dijo james

jaj� nosotros nos quedamos toda la noche!-dijo reamus riendo , cata y lily lo miraron con odio y subieron a su cuarto .

sirus te quedas?-dijo cami

no, me voy a dormir!

Buenas noches!-dijo cami

Chau-dijo el chico desapareciendo en la escalera. Junto a james

Y..?-dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Camila

que es de tu vida?-pregunto la chica

nada...mañana venís al partido ¿no?

si, no me lo pierdo por nada..-dijo la chica que no tardo en decir- mañana relatas vos?

si, espero que vengas...

reamus!tu también tienes que relatar en el partido de mañana a la cama!-dijo james asomándose por la escalera.

No vale!

a dormir!-insistió el chico

buenas noches –dijo reamus saludando a Camila y mirando con odio a james

tu también vete a dormir!-dijo el chico señalando la escalera

no me molestes james...-dijo la chica y saco a doug ..

te dije que te vas a ir a dormir!

bueno, bueno, solo por no escucharte!-dijo la chica parándose y dejando al muchacho solo,...

sos un ortiva!-grito Camila subiendo las escaleras

si ,si, a dormir nenita, si yo no pongo orden nadie lo hace...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

A la mañana siguiente james levanto a todos los chicos ,...

levántate sirus!-dijo james gritando

emme,que hora es?

las 6 de la mañana...

mm,chau-dijo es chico volviéndose a dormir

conste que me obligaste-dijo james tirandole agua

tengo frió -dijo sirus parandondose al lado de james, cruzado de brazos ,-vamos a tirarle agua a catalina.

pobrecita! - se quejo james

dale, lo voy a tomar como una agresión contra mi

no, no le voy a tirar agua!-dijo el chico negando con la cabeza

**0o0o0oo0o0o00o unos minutos despues o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0**

No puedo creer que le estemos tirando aguar a catalina ..esta calentita?

sirus!-grito la chica inmediatamente después que sirius dejo caer el agua sobre ella.

jajajajajja-rio sirus

james, soy tu novia no me vas a defender! -exigió catalina que se encontraba toda mojada

es verdad, yo tendría que defenderte! basta?- grito dirigiéndose a sirius - ahora vamos a tirarle a reamus!-dijo el chico

que paso? me quede dormido ? el partido!-grito reamus al estar todo empapado.

tranquilo!-dijo sirus tapándole la boca con la palma de la mano.

ahora vamos a mojar a cami!-dijo catalina

porque la van a mojar? -grito reamus temblando- pobrecita!

**0oo0o000oo00o0oo0o00oo00oo00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

que frió que hace ac� o estoy loca?-pregunto Camila y al ver que todos se reían se paro y dijo:- que paso? te voy a matar catalina!

perdón cami .. les dije que no lo hagan .. – se excuso remus

pero viniste igual ... – dijo sirius

jejej si .. no me lo iba a perder...

falta lily, vamos!-dijo sirus

na na .. nosotras no vamos .. yo me quedo en la sala común .. – dijo Camila

bueno .. me voy con los chicos – dijo catalina

piru ? vas a ir con los chicos a joder a lily ? que clase de amiga sos ?

huy .. bueno ..me quedo

ustedes se lo pierden – se burlo remus

**o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00**

que pasa, huy me hice pis , no, otra vez-dijo la colorada

jajajajajajajaja-rieron los chicos, lily no tardo en decir:- que paso?

te vinimos a despertar para que vayamos al partido y te measte..-dijo james (N/E: james,reamus y sirus le hacen creer a lily que se hizo pis )

jajá jajá-rio nerviosa lily que no tardo en excusarse diciendo- el frió, ...anoche estuve tomando agua y me habré quedado dormida y ahí se me habrá caído

y que tiene que ver el frió ? – dijo sirius con una ceja levantada .. lily empezó a mirar para todos lados buscando una excusa .. su vista se poso en el suelo que estaba mojado , y luego en la mano de sirius que tenia un jarro ...

ustedes me mojaron ? los voy a matar – los 3 chicos tuvieron que salir corriendo de la habitación ...

cuando llegaron a la sala común :

esta loca!-dijo reamus escondiéndose atrás de catalina

que paso?-pregunto Camila que no entendía nada

esta loca, y me da mucho miedo, la mojamos y nos empezó a pegar y a james lo ahorco con la bufanda de griffindor, y agarro la sabana mojada y le empezó a pegar a reamus , después me mordió en ...bueno,...el trasero y nos amenazo con la varita de congelarnos y de colgarnos vestidos de mujeres en la torre , y amenazo con convertirse en animaga y matarnos...

eso es verdad james?- catalina interrumpió a sirus.

paso eso? – pregunto james mirando a sirius

es una broma de ustedes, como lily va a ser eso!-exclamo Camila

te lo juro Camila!-dijo sirus -ayúdenme! por favor.

será verdad cami?-pregunto cata

nosé..no la veo a lily haciendo algo así -dijo Camila negando la cabeza.

vamos ver a lily-dijo catalina

las chicas subieron a la habitación y se asomaron por la puerta .

los voy a matar, yo voy a cumplir lo que prometí, los odio las van a pagar una por una, diente por diente, le voy a ser tragarse cada palabra que dijeron y los voy a matar, van a ver, reamus ,james ,y sirus ya son cadáveres...-

es verdad – dijo cami viendo a cata – están muertos ..

2 horas después los chicos habían olvidado la pelea ... estaban en el vestuario .. y cada jugador estaba en silencio ...

**0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00**

este capitulo tiene 10 paginas ..los otros 6 o 7 pusimos mas por que no sabemos cuando nos vamos a poder sentar otra vez en la compu

beshos

velian y la niña roja

queres ver como es catalina o Camila , como son los señores bagins , o la hueca de bárbara ... como nos imaginamos a sirius , remus y james ? bueno .. si tu respuesta es "si" solo tienes que entrar a la pagina de nuestro cuento y lo veras ...http:groups. :

- TE SIGUE GUSTANDO JAMES ?

- NO �¡ ES EL NOVIO DE CATA

- PERO TE MOLESTA SU RELACION ..

-POR UN LADO SI ...

O0O00OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00OO00O0O

-SIRIUS ..SI TE SIGUEN PASANDO COSAS CON CATA YO ME ABRO - DIJO JAMES

yo me abro es como decir que te dejo el camino libre con catalina ..lo aclaro por las dudas

**!beshos �¡**


	15. noche en la enfermeria

holasssssss volvimos con un nuevo capitulo que esta dedicado a todos ustedes que nos insentivan jejejeje

beshos

alguien sabes como sacar los condenados cuadraditos�¡

**o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0000oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

los equipos estaban alineados en la cancha .. lily se adelanto para estrechar la mano con malfloy , el capitán del equipo contrario ...se miraron con odio unos segundos hasta que la profesora toco el silbato y todos los jugadores se elevaron para comenzar el partido ...

buenas tardes profesores , alumnos y no tan buenas para las serpientes . que hoy perderán frente al mejor equipo que tubo y tiene el colegio ..

lupin ? ahórrate los comentarios.

con la verdad no temo ni ofendo ..- se defendió remus ..

usted limítese a relatar lo que pasa ...

bueno ... catalina y lily hacen una jugada tipo buey ... muy buena ... hermosas las chicas no ? que opina la audiencia masculina ?

se oyeron gritos de aprobación ...

y que piensa la audiencia femenina que se fue para el otro lado?

Lupin ? por dios que esta insinuando ?

Es posible profesora ... hay chicas en el colegio que ..

Relate y cállese?

Bueno , bueno ... sirius tiene la pelota se la pasa a catalina catalina a lily . lily a sirius y ... anota ? 10 puntos para griffindor ... y sirius le dedica el gol a la muy hueca de la novia .. por dios .. a esa chica no le llega el agua al tanque ..

Lupin?

El partido paso así entre los comentario de remus y las jugadas de ambos equipos ... al cabo de un rato el marcador estaba 80 a 60 con la ventaja para los leones .

James sobre volaba el campo buscando la snich . pero esta no se asomaba por el juego .. manfloy parecía mucho mas confiado que james ... hablaba con la tribuna femenina

La snich apareció al cabo de unos segundos y para fortuna de james malfloy muy entretenido no la había visto ... cornamenta se lanzo atrás de la pelota dorada , gritos de la tribuna avivo a manfloy que se puso en carrera ... tras una zambullida que arranco gritos emocionados del publico , james atrapo la snich ... voló hasta catalina y se la entrego

y ahí tenemos a james potter ... a atrapado la sinich y luego se le regalo a la novia , catalina bagins .. mas de una chica debe estar muerta de envidia .. y quizás hasta algún que otro chico también ... se ha comentado que severus snape se unió al fan club de james ...

lupin ?

jejej me voy a festejar abajo profesora - dijo remus con una risa nerviosa .

los jugadores de verde se quedaron flotando en el aire .. mirando con odio a su capitán... este miraba con odio a james ... y busco la mejor manera de molestarlo ..miro a su izquierda donde estaba nott , un bateador .. le quito el palo y miro a la profesora guardando las bloger .. saco su varita y pronuncio : accio? rápidamente tiro la bloger hacia catalina que abrazaba a remus ...

la chica perdió el conocimiento rápidamente dado a el golpe en la cabeza ... james , sirius y remus miraron a malfloy que se reía .

yo a vos te mato ? - grito sirius abalanzándose sobre las serpientes ... ninguno de sus amigos lo detuvo ..al contrario. también se tiraron contra malfloy y sus amigos ...

pronto se encontraban en una compleja pelea los separo el profesor Suárez y macgonagall .

ustedes están locos ? - grito la profesora dirigiéndose a los griffindor

ellos están locos ? - grito james – mire ? - dijo señalando a catalina , inconsciente y rodeada por el resto del equipo ...

por dios ? ustedes ..se van al despacho del profesor – grito el profesor Suárez . dirigiéndose a malfloy , nott y a glerit .

hagrid había bajado al campo y ahora miraba a catalina ..

esta bien? – pregunto Camila ..

no muy bien, esta inconsciente!-dijo hagrid alzando a la chica y llevándose al gran castillo

estas bien?-pregunto lily

si, claro, muy bien vamos al castillo-dijo james preocupado y con sangre en el labio

vamos

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

y ella va a estar mejor ¿no?-dijo Camila que se encontraba sentada junto a lily y reamus en la enfermería

bien chiquitos, se me van no se pueden quedar los cinco, perdón, pero son así las reglas -dijo la enfermera que al ver la cara de reamus dijo-bueno, esta bien, solo 2

bien, yo soy el novio así que yo me quedo!-dijo james .

bueno yo soy la mejor amiga así que chau!-dijo Camila

no, no,no, yo soy la mejor amiga, james raja yo la conozco desde siempre- dijo lily

lily, es mi novia!-dijo james y entre pelas y gritos se escucho un

BASTA!-sirus empujo a Camila ,lily y a reamus afuera de la enfermería y cerro la puerta, luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta asomo la cabeza y dijo-yo me voy a quedar, y basta!

pero nosotras...

.pero nosotras nada, bye-dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Camila

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

bueno, se ve que nos dejaron afuera...-dijo reamus sentado en el pasillo junto a Camila y a lily

quieren intentar?

dale

primero lily...

la chica colorada se paro delante de la enfermería y dijo

podría pasar a ver a mi amiga?

no, linda, colorada hermosa, pero es que tu amiga ya esta acompañada por dos muchachitos y hay muchos enfermitus y no hay lugar, lo siento-dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta

y?-pregunto reamus al ver que lily volvía a sentarse en el suelo junto a Camila

bueno, no me dejo...-dijo lily

bueno, intento yo!-insistió Camila que se paro se dirigió hacia la puerta

Camila volvió a pararse en frente de la enfermería y con un profundo respiro toco la puerta y amable dijo

podría pasar a ver a mi hermana?. Es la que tuvo el accidente en el partido de hoy

no, linda, no puedes, ya esta acompañada...lo siento

Camila volvió no con una buena cara se sentó con de reamus y dijo

te toca reamus...

el chico se paro con fastidio y toco la puerta :

señora podría pasar a ver a una amiga ?

haaaa, lindo, si vos si, pero vos shhhh!-dijo la enfermera abrazando al muchacho sorprendido

gracias,-dijo el chico que al cabo de 10 minutos asomo la cabeza y grito:-entre!

Me di cuenta-dijo la colorada enfadada

las chicas después de un tiempo decidieron irse a la sala común :

que injusto? - lily dijo esto pateando un sillon .

lily, hey que te pasa?-pregunto Camila

nada, porque se tenia que quedar james? digo, nosotras nos vancamos de todo con cata y el se queda, no da!-exclamo la chica enojada.

así que es por que james ...

quien dijo que estaba así porque james se quedo con cata?

yo no dije que estés mal por eso, vos lo dijiste

pero yo se que lo estabas pensando

que sos, doug -dijo la chica riendo que no tardo en decir-te sigue gustando james?

.no, es el novio de cata!

pero te molesta su relación ...

por un lado si .. por que se que clase de persona es james .. la va a lastimar .. es igual a nick .. no la entiendo... se aleja de la persona que ama solo por que piensa que va a pasar lo mismo que con nick ... pero no sabes que james es peor ..

james no es peor que sirius ... a parte esa era nuestra opinión antes de ser sus amigas .. no cambio para nada desde entonces?

si .. pueden ser excelentes amigos ... pero yo se como es james ...

yo pienso que james cambio ... hace un mes que están saliendo y todo va bien .. y si algo sale mal se que no la va a pasar tan mal como con nick

como estas segura?

Por que de nick estaba enamorada .. de james no .. es la misma razón por la que no se acerca a sirius ...

vos decís que cata no esta enamorada de james ?

lo quiere muchísimo .. pero creo que no esta enamorada de el . pero de sirius si .. por eso yo pienso que james es mas inofensivo .

yo me pregunto por que sale con james entonces ...

por que cata siente algo especial por el .. cree que es amor .. déjala ya se va a dar cuenta ..

como sabes?

me lo dijo doug ...

que libro útil ...

la verdad que si ...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

te dejaron entrar ?- pregunto james al ver a remus sentarse junto a el .

si ... la enfermera me ama

y esos chicos van a ver como los vamos a dejar,ni sus madres los van a reconocer..- murmuro sirius ..

de esto me encargo yo,es mi novia-dijo james

no, se meten con uno se meten con todos .. a parte a cata la quiero tanto como vos que tiene que ver que sea tu novia?

nada .. no te enojes – exclamo james .

sirius aparto la vista de james y la volvió a posar en catalina que dormía ..

que te pasa sirius ? – pregunto james muy seriamente

nada ..

remus y james se miraron callados ... james se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama para acariciar la cara de su novia ..

sirius ... te pasa algo con catalina ?..-dijo reamus lentamente como eligiendo sus palabras .

es mi amiga ... la quiero mucho y me hincha que las serpientes hallan echo esto. Nada mas ..

sirius .. si a vos todavía te pasan cosas con cata .. yo me abro .. – dijo james

no se si alguna vez me pasaron cosas con cata .. pero te aseguro que ahora no me pasan .

seguro sirius ? sabes que puedes confiar en mi ... – dijo james levantándose de la cama y regresando a su silla

seguro cornamenta .. solo te pido que la cuides .. que no la hagas sufrir

obvio que la voy a cuidar ..

.enserio ... miren que parece ser que con el ex la paso muy mal – comento remus

si ? quien te dijo?

Camila - dijo remus sentándose en la cama ..

James y sirius se quedaron callados .. remus acaricio a la chica .

che .. no les parece que esta muy fría ?

a ver .. – dijo james levantándose de su asiento .

si ... seria bueno que llamemos a la admiradora de remus ..

voy yo,-dijo sirus parándose de su silla y yendo a la camilla del frente donde se encontraba la enfermera- señora! Catalina esta muy fría ...

a ver ...-dijo la enfermera caminando hacia la camilla y acariciándole su rostro...-si esta helada,bueno tan solo es un remedio, no es muy rico pero, la va a dejar como una reina!

Ya es una reina-exclamo james que no tardo en acariciar la mano de la chica

El amor!el amor, que lindo que es el amor, -rio la enfermera que en segundos dijo-habría jurado que era tu parejita!-.dijo ella señalando a sirus...- por como la mirabas parecias el marido ..

No, es mi novia-aclaro james

Ah, decía nomás!-dijo ella dándole un remedio de un color verde asqueroso

0oo00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o

quedo medio corto el capitulo ...pero el proximo lo publicamos mas largo ..

**_adelantos :_**

a ver .. lily .. niña hermosa ... - dijo james abrazando a lily por los hombros – te olvidaste un detalle ...

cual?

0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Esta bien .. hablamos hoy a la noche .. pero ahora déjame que llego tarde james ?

Bueno , bueno gracias lunático?

Huy dios que chico .! al final termino resolviendo los problemas amorosos de todo el mundo menos los míos ..

0oo0o00oo0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o

Lily lo miro unos segundos y luego suspiro

mira .. lo que te voy a contar .. es algo privado de catalina .

**beshos ...**


	16. historias pasadas y¿ flores?

o00o0o0oo0o00oo00oo00oa la mañana siguiente o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A la mañana siguiente catalina despertó y al mirar a su alrededor solo se encontraba ella y james dormido en la pequeña y azul silla que se encontraba allí...**

hay, se quedo toda la noche por mi ...mi amor -dijo la chica ...james se empezó a mover a su lado hasta abrir los ojos ... la vio . y sonrió ..

estas bien? -dijo el chico besándola y no tardo en reprochar -porque no me levantaste? necesitas algo?

me acabo de levantar!-exclamo la chica devolviéndole el beso cuando entro sirus y Camila y los dos exclamaron:

cata, como estas?-dijo la chica abrazando a catalina que sonreía

bien, mejor que ayer...sirus viniste -exclamo la chica al ver a el morocho que tímidamente entro ala enfermería

claro, como iba a perderme verte con una venda en la cabeza!-rio sirus que se acerco a ella besándolo en la mejilla-cami, y tu cámara, esto lo van a ver tus generaciones

no la traje, pero, igual la enfermera dijo que se quedaba unos...3 días, tenemos tiempo

cami, se supone que eras mi amiga!-exclamo catalina

viste lo que hizo tu noviecito?-agrego Camila ignorando el ultimo comentario de su amiga

que hiciste james?

nada, que hice?-pregunto el chico pisando a Camila

le pego a los chicos esos , sirus y reamus también

es verdad james? -pregunto catalina

puede ser, es que te pegaron a propósito, perdón!

jajaja .. te felicito ... ves por que te quiero?

bueno bueno .. mucho james , james pero yo y remus también te defendimos ... mira ? - exclamo sirius mostrándole un corte en la ceja ...

sirius que celoso? ... también te quiero a vos ?

no es de celoso ... era un aclaración.

Si claro .. –exclamo Camila – remus y lily ?

Tenían reunión de prefectos ..pero ahora venían para acá ..

Che .. quienes me pegaron?

Manfloy y su banda de amigos cara de hemorroides .-. acoto james

Mi amor de donde sacaste ese insulto ? – pregunto catalina extrañada

yo lo invente ? no es súper creativo?

Si amor ..como digas ..

**Siguieron hablando y al cabo de un rato llegaron remus y lily ...**

cata? despertaste ? - lily se abalanzo sobre su amiga ...

remus venia mas atrás caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro ..

ha si claro ... mucho abrazo para lily .. pero el que se cago a piñas con manfloy fui yo? - se quejo

cata lo miro divertida y unos segundos después se levanto para abrazar a su amigo ..

bueno .. ya ya .. que la enfermera nos va a echar y no estuve nada con cata – dijo james

hey ? nadie estuvo mucho con cata – acoto lily

a ver .. lily .. niña hermosa ... - dijo james abrazando a lily por los hombros – te olvidaste un detalle ...

cual?

Cata ... es mía ..

He?

Que cata es mía .. así que ..lo siento perdieron ..

Si si ..claro

Lily .. amiguita del alma .. te estoy hablando enserio ?

James .. ciervito lindo ...cata es mi amiga desde los 11 años ..asi que tengo mas derechos ..

Pero yo soy el novio , futuro marido y padre de sus hijos?

Si claro ...

Hey ? ustedes pelean por puro gusto?

Yo peleo para quedarme con vos mi amor? - se quejo james

No mi amor .. vos peleas por que te gusta .. sos un peleador ..

**Cata se quedo en la enfermería tres días.. y los chicos no se privaros de ir a visitarla con la cámara de fotos .**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

como que no sabes mas ? – james seguía a remus por un pasillo del colegio ..

james ? voy a llegar tarde ?

no sabes nada?

Cami solo me dijo que con el novio pasado la paso mal .. nada mas ..

Nada mas ?

No james , nada mas ?

No me averiguas ¿

He?

Que me averigües lo del ex de cata ..

Pregúntale vos james ?

No quiero que piense que la controlo ..

Que queres que haga?

Que hables con alguna de las chicas .. con zurami o con siveria

Bueno .. pero con cami no por que es súper discreta y no le voy a sacar nada ..

Bueno . con lily entonces .. de paso pregúntale algo bueno para regalarle

Por que ..cumple años?

No ? acaso no le puedo regalar algo sin razón alguna?

Si , si puede james – contesto remus con fastidio

Y pregúntalo como cosa tuya ..que no sepan que yo te lo pedí ..si?

Esta bien .. hablamos hoy a la noche .. pero ahora déjame que llego tarde james ?

Bueno , bueno gracias lunático?

Huy dios que chico .! al final termino resolviendo los problemas amorosos de todo el mundo menos los míos ..

Tienes problemas amorosos remus ?

Lily ? me asustaste

Jeje perdón ..

Vas a aritmacia?

Si

Yo también .. pero estamos llegando tarde ..

Remus .. faltan 10 minutos ..

He?

No arreglaste tu reloj todavía?

Je je .. no ..

deberías

si ya se .. che lily ..después de clases me acompañas a la biblioteca ..quiero hablar con vos ..

bueno dale ..

oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

y bien lunático .. que me querías decir ? – aritmacia había terminado hace 10 minutos y remus miraba a lily sentada frente suyo en la biblioteca .

bueno .. una vez Camila me dijo que cata tubo un ex novio .. y que no la paso bien con el .. vos masomenos me podes contar como fue eso ...

para que lo queres saber ?

emmmm ...para ... emmmm

lily lo miraba con una ceja levantada

curiosidad ... es mi amiga no? Puedo tener curiosidad sobre sus cosas

y por que no le preguntas a ella?

Por que no se como fue la historia .. por lo tanto no se si le molestaría que le pregunte ..

Lily lo miro unos segundos y luego suspiro

mira .. lo que te voy a contar .. es algo privado de catalina . y que le hizo muy mal en su momento ..así que te pido que quede entre nosotros dos .. ok?

Si, si obviamente ..

En cuarto grado cata se fijo en un chico de rewenclaf ,un año mas grande que ella ( de 5°) ... a fines de ese año nick le pidió para salir y se pusieron de novios ..

Aja ..

Piru estaba re enamorada del pibe ... y todo parecía ir bien ..pero a mediados de 5° el chico la empezó a presionar para que este con el . y cata por mas que lo amaba no quería . tuvieron un par de peleas medio violentas ... nosotras le decíamos pero viste como te pone el amor ...ciego ...

Cata no las escuchaba?

A veces si .. pero cuando lo iba a dejar nick saltaba con las frases típicas " te amo" " no se que me pasa" y todas esas huevadas ..cata le creía ... para fines de 5° cata se entero que nick se había acostado con una mina .. cuando le fue a pedir explicaciones ... nick le contesto que todo su amor había sido una apuesta . que nunca la amo y que lo único que quería era acostarse con ella .. y como no logro se fue a pasarla bien con una mina del pueblo ( **N/A:** que dramatico ? en algun lado eso lo vi .. me parece que fue en una pelicula .. pero no me acuerdo bien s)

Eso le dijo? 0.o

Si .. entenderás que cata se puso re mal ...

Me imagino ..

La cuestión es que a parte de ser una fea experiencia ... la limito con el tema novios..

Como?

Después de lo de nick ..cata no se quiso comprometer con nadie ..

Pero yo vi que tenia un noviecito en 6°

Obvio ..estoy hablando de no comprometer sus sentimientos en las relaciones .. por Fernando ( el noviecito de 6°) no sentía nada ..así que si la relación resultaba ser mala .. cata no la pasaría mal ..

Aaaa ya entendí ... pero con james ?

Eso no te lo puedo decir ... algún día lo entenderás ..

Para, que significa eso,lily!-dijo reamus que veía que la colorada se escapaba de esa respuesta por el largo y oscuro pasillo

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0

-cami ..que estas haciendo? – pregunto lily sentándose sobre la cama 

nada .. haciendo pachorra ( N/A: pachorra: es como hacer fiaca .. cuando no tenes ganas de hacer nada y te tiras en la cama a hacer .. nada )

hoy hable con remus ...

ha ... de que hablaron?

No se ..estaba extraño

Por que?

Me estuvo una hora y de lo único que me hablo fue de catalina ..

De catalina ?

Si .. de cata y el ex novio , de cata y las cosas que le gustan .. de cata y de cata y de cata ... ha y me olvidaba ... también de cata .

Que me queres decir ?

Nada .. te cuento nomás ..

Bueno ..es normal es la amiga no? Es normal que se interese por su vida pasada

Eso si ... pero preguntarme que le gusta a cata que le regalen los chicos ...

Que le dijiste ?

Flores

Un ruido en la escalera interrumpió a las chicas ..

Lily miro a cami unos segundos , después se levanto y camino hacia la puerta ..

que haces lunático? – dijo lily al ver a remus subiendo las escaleras dificultosamente con zapatos de taco aguja .y un ramo de flores en la mano

remus ? – pregunto Camila para luego asomarse detrás de lily

que haces remus ? – insistió la colorada

la busco a cata .. y como la escalera esta es feminista ... no encontré otra forma ..

cata acá no esta .. búscala con el mapa .. seguro que esta con james – dijo lily con fastidio ..

bueno , gracias .. chau niñas ..

lily y cami lo vieron bajar y luego entraron nuevamente al cuarto

flores?

Eso parece .. – dijo la colorada en un suspiro

Vos le dijiste a remus que un regalo que le guste a cata serian las flores ..

si ..

y ahora aparece con flores y buscando a cata

si

a remus le gus...

para , para , para ... por que no te fijas bien .. por que puede que metas la pata

tenes razón ... me voy a la biblioteca .

terapéutica la biblioteca ? – rio lily

casi ... es un lugar tranquilo ..

bueno ..anda entonces ...

oo00o0oo0o00oo0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o00oo00oo00o0o0o

cata te estaba buscando ... – dijo remus tirandoce en el pasto junto a su amiga

no saludas? – dijo cata en tono ofendido

No te salude ?

No . no me saludaste - cata se cruzo de brazos y miro para el otro lado .

Hay perdón .. bueno .. empezamos de vuelta -. se paro y camino unos metros para simular que venia del castillo . – hola mi niña ... como estas? .. - remus saludo a la chica y se volvió a sentar junto a ella .

Bien niño .. vos en que andas?

Nada ..acá ando.. james?

Se fue a hablar con madame hooch

Aaaa..

Que haces con esas flores ?

Eran para zurami pero no me anime a dárselas ..

Remus ... sos un tarado .. por que no se las das?

No se ... – remus saco una flor del ramo – toma .. – dijo extendiendo una flor .

Hay gracias .. – dijo cata dándole un beso en la mejilla .

Hey hey hey lunático mucho beso , mucha flor .. voy a creer que te gusta mi novia

No seas sicótico cornamenta .. si me gustara tu novia le regalaría todo el ramo y no una flor .. y si me gustara catalina , seria mi novia y no la tuya ..

No seas presumido lunático? - dijo james golpeando a su amigo en el brazo

Es verdad .. no cata?

Emmm .. si ..

Cata ? - se quejo james

Bueno amor .. no me pongan en el medio que no se para quien hinchar

Pero mi amor .. yo soy tu novio !

Y yo soy el amigo ?

Bueno ya , ya .. remus .. para que me buscabas ?

Para pedirte si no me ayudas con encantamientos ..

Bueno .. cuando?

Mañana después de clases... te busco en tu cuarto ...

Dale ... pero ahora me voy al castigo de Suárez ...

Decime si te trata mal que le hacemos una bromita ..no remus?

Obvio

Bueno guarda espaldas .. me voy yendo ..

Chau mi amor ..

Chau

Hey remus .. tendríamos que reconsiderar eso

Que?

Lo de guarda espaldas...

james ... lo dijo en broma

jeje ya sabia

bue .. como me pediste .. hable con lily

si? Y que dijo¡

se ve que era flor de turro el ex ...che le gustan las flores

para para .. que es " flor de turro " ?

james .. lily me dijo que no le diga a nadie

pero lunático ? fuiste a hablar para contarme ?

si si .. pero es medio fea la historia de cata ... si te cuento el tal nick mañana aparece muerto .

es para tanto?

Emmm .. si

Y me vas a contar ¡

Bueno ... – 5 minutos después james ya había escuchado toda la historia .. y su expresión variaba del enojo a la tristeza ... se levanto bruscamente ..

Me voy con cata .. y tene por seguro remus .. que si algún día yo me cruzo a ese tipo .. no la cuenta

huy dios ? sabia que ibas a reaccionar así ... a parte cata esta en el castigo ..

la espero que salga

vos si la queres enserio no? digo .. no vas a ser lo mismo .. por que por algo cata comfio en vos no?

james se quedo callado

o00oo0o0o00o0oo00o0oo00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo00oo00o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

juaz ? flor de quilombos tiene catalina ...ahora el quilombo se le viene a remus pobreshito ..

pero bue ...

beshos!

velian y la niña roja

ya me rendo que mi... se hace para sacar los cuadraditos esos�?


	17. confuciones

**holas ! no se si tarde mucho .. pero aqui estamos con el nuevo capitulo .. bueno .. en realidad estoy yo ( velian) por que la niña roja se re re re borro .. pero bueno .. eso es tema de familia que no es importante ... **

**los dejo aqui con el capitulo**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o000oo0

**_" mal entendidos "_**

en la sala común Camila meditaba en un sillon ... cuando entraron cata y james abrazados ..

james se sentó junto a Camila y cata se le paro a lado ..

bueno mi amor .. voy cambiarme .. no soporto el uniforme este ¡

te queda hermoso ..

bueno mi amor .. peor me lo voy a sacar igual

no no .. veni un rato conmigo que después tengo un castigo y no te veo hasta la cena – dijo james tomando a cata de la mano para que se siente sobre sus rodillas ... esta resoplo pero al final se sentó ..

cuando tenemos entrenamiento mi amor?

No se .. lily es la capitana - contesto la chica .. – es que solo piensas en quiditch james ?

Si .. en quiditch , en hacer bromas y en vos ..

Y en que piensas mas?

En el quiditch y en las bromas

Gracias – dijo irónicamente

Jajaja obvio que pienso más en vos .. – dijo james besando a la chica

Mi amor .. vos no tenias un castigo para barear ?

cállate que vos acabas de salir de uno ..

si .. somos tal para cual

si .. imagínate nuestros hijitos .. todos bromistas sin arreglo ..

si ! que lindo¡

si son como vos si .. todos re lindos

que te pasa hoy?

Nada .. por que ?

Por que estas mas cariñoso que de costumbre

Nada ... te quiero mucho .. lo sabes no?

Si .. yo también te quiero...

Bueno mi amo**_r_**.. me voy al castigo queres que nos veamos después ?

Dale .. te paso a buscar- dijo la chica

No por favor .. yo te paso a buscar .. por donde?

Por la biblioteca tengo tarea ..

Bueno amor .. chau – james se levanto del sillon y beso a su novia para luego desaparecer tras el cuadro ... entonces cata bajo se su nube y miro a Camila sentada junto a ella .

a james cada vez lo quiero mas ... si eso es posible

aja

me da vuelta todo

ah

che Camila te pasa algo?

No

No siempre estas tan cortada

Que bueno

Cami¿hice algo y no me entere?

Nosé

Camila!

ella no contesto solo se paro y se fue .

catalina se paro siguiendo a Camila y en la puerta se encontró con lily

sabes que le pasa cami?

te dijo algo?

esta como re cortada

vez , no me hace caso -dijo lily poniéndose un saco

que pasa?

nada, nada me voy a buscarla-dijo lily yéndose

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

cami, sos una pelotuda-dijo lily al encontrar a cami sentada a la orilla del rio

gracias por recordármelo!-dijo Camila

che, porque tan forra con cata?-dijo la colorada sentándose al lado de ella.

jaja -rio irónicamente la castaña- mira, solo..no tenia ganas de hablar,

es por lo que hablamos?

no...no me siento bien..

por lo que hablamos?-insistió la colorada

no, lily...no-dijo Camila-gracias por preocuparme por mi-dijo ella sarcásticamente

no seas tonta sabes que yo te quiero-dijo lily - que te pasa?

me pasa que la única persona que me importa...esta detrás de mi mejor amiga-dijo la chica tirandose al pasto

fue una pregunta nomás, no nos confiemos...

si seguro .. por eso las flores – dijo cami

capas no se las dio a cata

si .. quizás no eran para cata – dijo cami sacándose los zapatos

estas haciendo un striptis cami?-rio la colorada

no..pero si vos queres.lo hago.-rio Camila que camino hasta el rio y dijo:-veni, vamos a mojar los pies

bueno...-dijo lachica desatándose los cordones de los zapatos

te acordas cuando nos rateábamos con cata cuando éramos chicas , mojábamos los pies y criticábamos a los merodeadores..?.-dijo Camila

jajaja si .. y pensar que ahora no podemos estar sin ellos dos minutos ..

si .. como cambian las cosas ..

si .. cata saliendo con james .. – dijo lily con la vista sobre el agua

remus detrás de cata

ya .. córtala con eso¡

bueno

mejor vamos – dijo la colorada

a donde?-dijo Camila

al coleé cami!  
0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Camila estaba sentada en la mesa del gran salón .. había ido temprano para poder leer un rato .. pero james llego a perturbar su calma

controla a tu lobito he ¡

primero .. no es MI lobito .. segundo por que?

porque ahora le regala flores a cata..-dijo james

...-Camila se quedo en silencio unos minutos y después simulo una sonrisa ..

no seas celoso james .. ellos son amigos .. – dijo mirando a cualquier lado .. – che .. me voy a la biblioteca a devolver el libro .. nos vemos

desile a cata que voy a la torre a dejar esto y la paso a buscar ..

bueno

chau

Camila camino por los pasillos envuelta en sus pensamientos .. tenia que hablar con lily .. de seguro que estaba en la biblioteca pero en su lugar se encontró a cata

cami, te estaba buscando...- dijo ella cerrando el libro que hasta segundos había estado leyendo .

dijo james que ahora viene .

bueno .. cami?

que?

hice algo que te molesto?

creo que si .. pero no es tu culpa

decime...que hice?-insistió la morocha

mira catalina, quizás me este equivocando, pero...-dijo Camila

que?

anda con reamus -dijo Camila observando a remus entrar por una de las puertas de la biblioteca .

Que tiene que ver reamus ?

nada .. te regalo flores no?

Si ... pero no ...

Nada cata .. chau - dijo Camila yéndose ..

Catalina la miro tristemente irse de la biblioteca .. a los segundo llego james

que suerte que llegaste ... – dijo cata abrazándolo

hey preciosa .. que te pasa? - dijo james acariciándole el pelo

tengo que hablar con remus ..

con remus ?

si .. me esperas en el gran salón .. yo ya voy ..

si mi amor .. – james la beso en los labios .. y obviamente con la suerte que tienen estos dos los vio madame pince así que los dos se llevaron un castigo ..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

cata se acerco a las mesas alejadas donde remus estudiaba y se sentó junto a el ..

remus levanto la vista del libro

cata, que pasa?

che, te tenia que hablar de cami...

que pasa con cami- dijo cerrando el libro

mira..nosé que pasa, esta como re cortada con migo,...y creo que se piensa cualquiera de nosotros dos ..

como de nosotros dos? – dijo con una expresión divertida

remus .. cami se piensa que nosotros dos ...

que? – dijo remus mirándola divertida .. cata lo miro con su pero cara de odio

que nosotros dos tenemos algo ..

algo de que tipo? – pregunto remus con la misma expresión

te estas divirtiendo haciéndome sufrir?

No cata .. si yo te re quiero .. no lo hago a propósito .. no des tantas vueltas .. que se piensa cami ?

Que le meto los cuernos a james con vos .. por lo tanto que nosotros dos tenesmo una relación amorosa ... te quedo claro?

el castaño no pudo vitarlo, miro al suelo y rápidamente levanto la vista y echo una larga carcajada:

ríete, pero cami esta enojada con migo, sabes, anda...y aclara todo esto-dijo ella señalando la puerta

supongamos que lo que piensa cami sea cierto . que carajo le importa?

esta celosa remus .. sé que lo sabes .. no te hagas el tonto ..

Jajajaj voy a hablar con cami ...

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo00o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o000o0oo0o0o0

**karipotter:** gracias por el animo .. espero no a ver tardado mucho ...beshos!

**eleanorlupin : **gracias por tu comentario ... y con respecto a lo de remus y cami .. te puedo decir que el capitulo que viene ya va a ver algo por ahi ... beshos y gracias de nuevo !

**lilevans:** nos alegra mucho que te giste la historia ... y lo de los avances del capitulo 15 fue un amague .. pero te digo que doug va a jugar un papel importante en las futuras relaciones ... pero lo que desencadenara la relacion de lily y james no va a ser el .. vamos a tratar de hablar un poquito mas normal ... es el patriotismo que no podemos evitar P pero ahora nos damos cuenta que hablamos un tanto particularmente s ... salu2 y gracias !

**la historia puede dar la sensacion que cata se mete en todas las parejas ... pero no la odien ! no lo hace a proposito ...**

**beshos ! **

**velian**


	18. en la torre de astronomia

nada nada nada nada nada jejejej re mal con el " nada"

**0o0oo0oo00oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o00oo00oo0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Remus encontró a Camila 5 minutos después en la torre de astronomía .. ( obviamente se fijo en el mapa)

que haces acá ?

me gusta estar acá ..

estas acá por alguna razón en especial?

No ..- cami miraba los terrenos del colegio ..tratando de ignorar a remus .. este camino hasta a ella y se le paro al lado ..

Por que no me decís la verdad?

Por que vos tampoco lo haces

Cuando te mentí ? – Camila dejo de ver los terrenos y se dio vuelta bruscamente quedando frente a el chico ...

Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba piru ... – la chica hacia esfuerzos para seguir viéndolo a los ojos .. pero lo logro solo unos segundos .. por esta razón volvió a girarse y a poner su atención en los terrenos . remus la observo divertido

Estas diciendo boludeces

Ya fue remus .. si no me lo queres decir todo bien .. pero no me trates de tarada .- dijo Camila parándose de espaldas a la ventana.

Como queres que te lo diga .. catalina es mi amiga , la quiero mucho , pero nada mas ..

Si , y las flores? Y la conversación de lily ...

Remus se acerco a Camila y le tapo la boca ..

ahora . te explico pero te callas .. – Camila asintió y remus la soltó – todavía no se por que te tengo que estar dando explicaciones .. pero te digo que las flores no eran para cata , después le regale una eso es lo que te habrá dicho cornamenta , pero no eran para ella ... y con respecto a la charla .. era para hacerle un favor a james . el quería saber y no se animaba a preguntar . satisfecha?

Camila se quedo mirando al chico que mantenía su expresión divertida ..

entonces ... no te gusta cata? – remus puso los ojos en blanco ... y se volvio a acercar a la chica atrapándola contra la pared ...

a ver si me entendes .. – le dijo al oído – la única chica que me gusta sos vos .. te quedo claro?

Nosé...-dijo ella posando su vista en el suelo

Queres que te explique?- dijo remus acercándose a la chica hasta que rozo sus labios , el beso duro unos minutos y al separarse le dijo:- entendiste,

Si...pero...

Reamus volvió a taparle la boca y le dijo:

no quiero mas peros, toda mi vida estuvo siempre llena de " peros" no quiero que entre nosotros halla un pero mas ..- remus le destapo la boca y la miro largamente - cami yo no quiero que esto quede en un beso y nada mas -dijo el acariciándole el cabello castaño de la chica...

yo tampoco ...

entonces .. queres ser mi novia? – remus dijo esto con tal nerviosismo que cami se enterneció... decidió simplemente besarlo y que el saque sus conclusiones ..

y eso como lo demo tomar ? – dijo remus hagarrandola por la cintura ..

tómalo como quieras ... – contesto la chica abrazándolo por el cuello ..

puede significar que desde ahora esta linda niña que tengo enfrente es oficialmente mi novia ...?

si... ..

remus le sonrió una vez más antes de ... besarla una vez mas ( N/A: que partuseros ¡) algo interrumpió a la reciente feliz pareja .. mejor dicho alguien ..

permiso, interrumpo algo?- dijo el director del colegio desde la puerta

la verdad que si ¬¬ - dijo remus soltando a Camila

lo lamento señor lupin .. pero necesito hablar con Camila .

no puede ser después? . - dijo remus con su mejor sonrisa

la verdad que es necesario , comprendo que es más divertida la compañía de remus Camila , pero necesito hablar con vos .. – dijo albus dirigiéndose ahora a la chica

bueno reamus me voy,...

te espero en la puerta de la dirección...

bueno ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que cami había entrado al despacho, reamus se encontraba parado en la puerta, y ya se estaba pensando alguna razón coherente por la cual tardarían tanto ... no tubo que esperar mucho más ..Camila había salido del despacho .. pero llorando ..cosa que preocupo a remus

que paso cami?

nada remus ...

dale cami ..estas llorando ..a menos que se te halla metido una basurita en el ojo .. esas excusas muggles son terribles .. que suerte que me dijiste " nada" y no eso por que si no te mataba ..

remus ...

que?

voy a estar, afuera...-dijo ella yéndose cuando reamus la agarro del brazo y le dijo:

te molesta si voy con vos?

No...

Tras caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos y lograr salir a los terrenos , se dirigieron al río

que paso cami?

mi abuelo falleció-dijo ella secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa

lo siento-dijo abrazando a su novia .

todavía no lo puedo creer-dijo ella

bueno tranquila...

en dos días me voy a mi casa, dos semanas ...para estar con mi familia.

esta bien, pedile a catalina que te acompañe a si no vas sola...- remus le acariciaba el pelo .

si... gracias.

por nada ..sabes que estoy acá para lo que quieras .

cami .. – la voz de cata desoriento a la pareja que se dio vuelta bruscamente

que pasa? – dijo cami secándose las lagrimas .

te llama albus .. dijo que vallas a su despacho otra vez que no se que paso ..

bueno .. ahí voy

que paso?

nada .. voy a hablar con albus

te acompaño .. – dijo remus

no , gracias remus ..quiero ir sola

bueno .. cuídate

si ..

que le paso? – pregunto james (N/A: james obviamente estaba con cata .. viven muy juntos estos dos ¬¬)

falleció el abuelo

pobre cami che .. – dijo cata apenada

si la verdad ..- acoto james – pobre zurami

por cierto cata .. .- dijo remus - por que le dicen zurami?

Por " dulzura" y "cami" la jodiamos cuando nos hicimos animagas ... por que ella es una ovejita re dulce .. por eso le decíamos dulzura .. y depuse lo cambiamos a zurami

Que original – se burlo james ..

Vos cállate " cornamenta"

No paliemos mi amor ... odio paliarme con vos ..- dijo james haciendo puchero

Si , si claro ..vos con esas caras pretendes demasiado .

No hables mucho que no te podes resistir ..

Si ..es verdad..

Ja ja viste remus?

Si cornamenta – dijo en un suspiro

Que te pasa?

Nada .. pensaba en cami

Si .. yo también – declaro cata

Por que no vamos a buscar a lily y a sirius .?

Dale .. pero donde están?

No se .. yo vi a sirius hace un rato .. le deje el mapa – dijo remus

Y lily estaba en la sala común

Bueno james .. búscala que yo quiero hablar con cata , si me la prestas un rato ..

Si si ..pero no te hagas el vivo ...

No no cata es mi amiga ..a parte yo soy un hombre comprometido .. y a diferencia tuya y de sirius .. yo soy hombre de una sola mujer .

Para para ... primero : no me hagas quedar como un mujeriego delante de mi novia .. segundo: con quien estas comprometido?

Después te cuento .. vamos cata

Cuídame a catalin por que sino te mato remus querido amiguito

Si cornamenta .. yo la cuido ..

Bueno ..nos vemos todos en la sala común

**O00o0oo00o0o00oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

que pasa remus?

Nada ..solo quería decirte que ya aclare todo con cami ..

Bárbaro .. y que paso?-dijo la morocha

Estamos saliendo

Enserio¡ que bueno¡

Si .. encima nos interrumpió albus .. con esa noticia ..

Hagamos una cosa

Que?

Le voy a pedir a albus si puedo ir con cami .. y a ultimo momento vas vos ..queres?

No no ..seguro que va a queres estar con las amigas de toda la vida ..

Vos sos el novio ..dale

Bueno .. si ella quiere .-dijo el castaño que por sierto se le volvio la sonrisa la rostro

O0000oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

lily ..- susurro james agachado frente a la cama de la colorada .. – hey ..dale linda..levántate

lily levanto la cabeza y vio a james unos segundos

hay james déjame dormir

no dale li .. levántate que a cami le paso algo .. – estas frases hicieron que lily saltara de la cama ..

que le paso?

Se le murió el abuelo ..

La colorada se sentó en la cama , james hizo lo mismo

pobre cami ..

si ..

debe estar re mal ..

me imagino que así debe ser .

donde esta?

Hablando con albus .. los demás nos esperan abajo ..

Bueno ..dale .. vamos

Li .. seria bueno que antes te vistas con ropa decente ...

Insinúas que mi pijama no es decente?-dijo la colorada

Y bueno .. si fuera tu novio no te dejo salir así ni a la puerta del cuarto .

Bueno .. pero no sos mi novio .. sos el de mi amiguita catalina .. y yo que vos me fijo con que duerme ella .. – lily se levanto de la cama dispuesta a irse al baño ..

No para , para ..decime .. con que duerme catalin ?

Dios .. hombres .. todos asquerosamente iguales ..

Es una pregunta inocente

Si si claro .. como si vos fueses un niño inocente .

estoy solo en un cuarto y vos vestida así ... el echo de que me porte bien no demuestra mi decencia ?

te recuerda que sos el chico de catalina .. no demuestra tu decencia ..sino tu fidelidad .

ves ? estamos de acuerdo en algo ... pero igual te tengo que hacer una pregunta ..

que?

me consideras tu amigo ?

si ..a vos a sirius a remus ..

no no .. te hablo de mí ... me consideras tu amigo ?

si james ...por que lo preguntas?

Por que siempre que hablamos estas metiendo a catalin (N/A: así le dice james .. no es que me falto una "a" .. ) en medio ... es como si yo solo fuese el novio de tu amiga ..

Dale james ..,sabes que no es así ..

Bueno .. pero admitidlo .. siempre la nombras

Si .. no se por que lo hago ... quizás para recordarte tu fidelidad .. no la quiero ver a cata mal .. otra vez

Mi fidelidad la tengo clara ...sin necesidad de que me la recuerdes ... no se por que todo el mundo me dice lo mismo ... es como si pensaran que para mí cata es una más .. y no es así .. nadie lo quiere entender .

Mientras que ella lo entienda ...solo te digo que cata así como la ves de fuerte ..es la más débil de las tres ... por eso todo el mundo te lo dice por que todo el mundo la protege .

Que tono que usas .. celosa?

No ..lo que te quiero decir .. es que cata tiene esa convicción que vos ves ..para algunas cosas ... pero si solo supieses lo que paso con el ex .. entenderías de que te hablo .

Conozco la historia ..

Te la dijo remus ?

Si

Lo sabia ..-dijo ella mordiendose el labio exterior

Entonces ... me queres o no me queres ?

Obvio que te quiero tarado

Bueno ...ahora vestite ..

Uf ¡

**O00o0o0o0o0ooo00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o00o**

era grande tu abuelo no? Cuanto tenia ? – pregunto sirius sentado en un sillon en la sala común

197

bueno ..la expectativa de vida de un mago es de 200 ..

si , lo se

cami ... vamos al cuarto .. ya es tarde .. – dijo lily

che .. vamos yendo ..ya es tarde ... cami se levanto junto con lily que miro a cata sentada con james .

venís piru ? – pregunto

si .. – dijo la morocha levantándose ..

las chicas saludaron a los merodeadores y luego subieron a su cuarto .. los chicos eran sus amigos .. pero había ciertas cosas que todavía les gustaba hablar a solas .

**oo0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o** en el cuarto de los chicos **0oo00oo00o0oo000o0o0o**

así que salís con cami .. – dijo james en voz baja

si ..pero no le digas a sirius ...el es medio mete mata ( N/A: "mete patas" de " meter la pata" de decir cosas que no tenias que decir ..sin queres ) y cami esta mal con todo esto ..

si .. no te preocupes .. quien más lo sabe?

Cata

Por que catalin?

No se ..por que si

Ojo con MI catalin

James .. controla tus celos enfermos – dijo el licántropo antes de taparse la cabeza con las mantas .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o** Al día siguiente en la puerta del colegio .** o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0**

Vamos cata?-dijo Camila poniéndose un abrigo

No

como que no ?

yo no...el si-dijo catalina dándole las maletas a reamus

no entiendo nada piru ..deja de joder y vamos ..

va reamus

reamus?-dijo Camila buscando una respuesta

si queres ... – dijo el chico ..

obvio que quiero remus ..

bueno ..entonces dejen de hablar que van a perder el tren -dijo catalina

Minutos mas tarde Camila y reamus ya se habían ido...y los chicos se encontraban sentados en la sala común

lo planeaste todo con lunático?-.pregunta lily tras escuchar a catalina

si..-rio catalina

porque no planeamos coshitas solos?-dijo james que abrazo a la chica

cuando quieras-dijo ella cuando sirus la interrumpió diciendo

.-y lily...planeemos cosas solos-dijo que se trato de acercar a la colorada pero ella se paro y dijo:

antes de planear algo con vos planeo algo con reamus en la noche de luna llena..si black

nadie me quiere...estoy solito,...me voy con mi barbi-dijo beso a la colorada en la mejilla y dijo:- no lo ocultes, se que me queres...

se,se...anda con la hueca-dijo volviéndose a sentar .

y lily vos ? – pregunto cata entre los brazos de james ..

y yo que cata? – dijo lily sin mirarla …

y vos ...digo haces algo el finde?

no...por?

nada porque podes venir con james,sirus,barbi y yo al pueblo muggle...

no da...todos en pareja y yo..sholita

pero quizás encontrar pareja allá-dijo sonriendo

bueno , bueno .. voy -dijo con una sonrisa macabra

esa es mi lily!-dijo catalina riendo y agrego rápidamente-me voy,me fui ...ya partí de aquí...

a donde vas amor?-dijo james

un castigo..nos vemos mas tarde

cata saludo a lily y a james y se fue...

así que buscando novio muggle lily?

jejejej...naaa...

dale...alguien a quien molestar

si ,james

necesito tu ayuda

que?

tranquila...ningún secuestro..-rio james y continuo-una sorpresa para catalin

que solicitas de mi?- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

nosé...sabes que le gusta a ella?-dijo el sentándose a su lado

si...

y...que le gusta?

las flores...ya se, una habitación bacía..con velitas..flores,

y le canto?

la vas a ruinar nene!...déjame a mi

cuando?

mañana...-dijo lily

buenísimo!

me debes una...-dijo lily parándose

cuando quieras-dijo el sonriendo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**Bueno gente soy la niñia roja ) **

**y yo acabo de llegar ( velian ) **

**nada .. visiten la pagina de la historia que esta en el setting .. apretando la palabra " estella-14" que hay al lado del titulo de la historia ...**

**beshos**

**velian y la niña roja**


	19. AVISO ¡¡¡¡¡¡

**_aviso:_**

_queridos lectores :_

la niña roja y yo ( velian) queriamos comunicarlñes que la historia " lo que yo quiero corazon cobarde es. que mueras por mi " cambiara de ubicacion .  
dado que emos considerado que quizas la historia no se adapta a la califcacion " lily / james " dado a la importancia que le damos a otras parejas como " remus/cami , james/cata y proximamente sirius /cata .  
nos emos dado cuenta que quizas la historia es un poco mas variada y no tan especifica . o escribiendo de cami y cata nos olvidamos ( sin queres obvio ) de hablar de lily.  
por esto capas los lecotres se desilucionan con la historia considerando que esperaban leer un " lily/james " obviamente qeu esa pareja es inegable por que luego naace harry .. pero quizas ustedes esperan otra cosa .  
por estas razones .. la hisotira sera califica como sirius /character two esta calificacion fue la unica que se nos ocurrio .. si alguien una mejor avise D

beshos

velian


	20. cigarrillos

**holassssssssssssss **

**no se bien como hacerles llegar la direccion de la pagina ... esta clikenado en mi nick ... pero parece que no anda .. les dejo mi mail ..para el que quiera la pagina ... **

**estellahobbit -----> no pongo el arroba por que cuando lo hice perdi toda la correcion del cap .. S**

**este correo lo reviso todos los dias .. asi que les respondo enseguida ...**

**beshos ¡**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o al día siguiente 0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

cata ,cata!-dijo lily

Que?- grito catalina desde el cuarto .

baja !( lily estaba en la sala común)

tengo sueño ¡ que queres?

mira lo que encontré¡

que encontraste ?

baja ¡ no seas pajera ¡ (N/A. El "pajera" en su lado de buen sentido .. ósea que le dijo que no sea baga)

catalina bajo a la sala común en pijama y toda despeinada .

que¡

nena ¡ vestite , péinate y veni ..

es sábado .. no me voy a poner el uniforme

bueno mi amor .. ponete cualquier ropa que sea linda y veni¡

a donde?

A la biblioteca

Y para ir a la biblioteca queres que me vista bien .. ¬¬

Si vas a venir conmigo no me hagas pasar vergüenza

Cuando te hice pasar vergüenza ? – lily alzo las cejas . – bueno , bueno .. no me digas nada .

5 minutos después lily logro que cata se vista decentemente ( se puso un Jean y una remera rosa )

caminaron por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca ..y entro .. cata trato de no ser vista por madame pince ..dado que no había cumplido el castigo que la ves pasada le habían puesto por besarse con james allí .

la siguió a lily que camino lentamente hasta la ultima fila de estanterías .. se paro frente a una estantería y saco su varita ... cata la miraba extrañada

" dicedium"

la estantería se corrió y dio lugar a un pasillo ..

ahora me podes explicar?

si..., perdóname cata-dijo lily sonriendo .

que te tengo que perdonar? – dijo Catalina ...segundos después se dio cuenta que estaba sola

...lily y la re ...-dijo catalina no termino de putear a la colorada por que la voz de su novio la interrumpió .

porque una boquita tan hermosa se mancha de palabras tan feas?

james...que haces acá, a parte no dije ninguna palabra fea por que me interrumpiste .. pero me quede con unas ganas¡ .. pero en fin ..que hacemos acá?

me dijiste que íbamos a planear cosas juntos...y te voy a ser cumplir tu promesa –dijo james acercándose a la chica .. pero esta se alejo diciendo :

james...pero no acá...

espera ..este no es el lugar ..es solo el pasillo ...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lily caminaba por el pasillo de el colegio ...cuando pensó

_Soy una idiota!...estoy mas sola, a ver lily explícame porque lo ayudamos a james a hacer eso...soy lo mas estúpido que existe_

una lagrima corrió por su mejilla cuando una vos que arrastraba las palabras le hablo desde la esquina del pasillo que acababa de cruzar .

te dejaron sola evans...jajajajajjaja...si tu propia amiga ...

mi propia amiga que?-interrumpió la colorada

si... tu propia amiga ..que supuestamente es tu "hermana" te saca el novio...que vas a esperar de black, potter y lupin..que lo conoces hace muy poco...

cállate manfloy¡

ES PREFERIBLE ESTAR SOLA como estas ahora QUE MAL ACOMPAÑADA-dijo el rubio .. se dio vuelta y camino unos metros .. luego se dio vuelta .. la miro unos segundos y camino de vuelta hasta ella ...

me olvidaba .. SANGRE SUCIA ¡

cállate!-dijo lily

no quieres oír la verdad evans?...-dijo el acercándose a ella

en ese momento apareció sirus que dijo :

ándate serpiente asquerosa!

hablando de malas compañías mira quien llego-dijo el rubio riendo

que te pasa lily..porque lloras, fue el idiota ese?-dijo sirus al ver que lily lloraba

no...

si fuiste vos te mato asqueroso reptil!

yo no fui black...porque no te preguntas como la tratas a evans?-dijo el yéndose por el oscuro pasillo

que te hice lily?

nada...-dijo ella secándose las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa

donde esta catalina?

con james-dijo la chica

aaaa...creo que entendí porque las lagrimitas

no me jodas idiota..-dijo ella que en segundos dejo solo al chico

...si...es por james-dijo el ...que miro sus costados y repitió-que hago hablando solo?-y se fue...

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la noche en la habitación de las mujeres a las 12:00...

lily!lily!lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-grito cata golpeando a la colorada con la almohada

ememmm...que pasa...?-dijo ella refregándose los ojos

no sabes..qué lindo!...te cuento...-dijo ella sentándose al lado de su amiga

mañana cata...mañana-dijo ella tapándose con la sabana

por favor lily!...lo amo!...lo amo!fue hermoso...-dijo cata

esta bien contame...

no sabes primero hablamos...y después...-Dos horas mas tarde catalina seguía contando emocionada todo lo que había pasado con james...cuando levanto la mirada y vio a su amiga profundamente dormida...y dijo-mañana te lo cuento...-y se paro dirigiéndose a su cama

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente...

Sirus,james,lily y cata desayunaban en el gran salón.:

cata...pásame la mantequilla...-dijo la colorada ...que al no tener respuesta de la morocha volvió a repetir-cata!...la mantequilla!

que onda?...se murió-dijo sirus tocándole en cabello

amor?-dijo james cuando catalina pego un salto y dijo:

perdón profesora ...

jajajajaja...- rio lily- ...cata, estas bien?

con mucho sueño nomás...-dijo ella , tomo un sorbo de jugo y volvió a recostarse sobre el hombro de james.

que anduviste haciendo anoche que tenes tanto sueño .?.- pregunto sirius con una ceja levantada. Cata escucho esta frase y escupió todo el jugo que hace minutos estaba tomando .. james se atraganto con la tostada y aun tosiendo dijo : - me voy a buscar un.. un algo – james se levanto rápidamente camino unos metros y volvió a la mesa .. – perdón no te salude .. – le dijo a cata .. le dio un beso y se fue ..

sirius y lily miraron a james con las bocas abiertas ... cuando perdieron de vista a james . todos miraron a cata ..

jejeje – rio nerviosamente . – yo ..

que pasa cata? – pregunto sirius

emmm – cata miro al rededor .. y halló su salvación en un chiquito de primero que pasaba por ahí ...- yo .. con vos quería hablar ... ven un minutito .. – dijo tomando al chico del brazo y alejándose de la mesa ..

esta gente no esta bien .. – dijo sirius aun con la boca abierta ..

que extraño .. cata nunca escapa así de nada

james tampoco ... – dijo el morocho ..

**0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

la tarde paso rápidamente y la cena llego ... esta fue tan normal como podía ser una cena con sirius , james y cata .. que siempre fueron mal vistos por todas las casas. Aunque para algunos eran como "héroes"

esa noche ..después de la cena .. recibieron una carta de cami y remus ... que leyeron en la sala común .

_Cata, james, lily y sirus:_

_Bueno estamos en la casa de cami...el papa no me saco la vista ni un segundo_

_Los extrañamos mucho...espero que se estén portando bien..en una semana masomenos volvemos..._

Los queremos mucho, y los extrañamos 

_Cami y reamus_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0**

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de la partida de cami y reamus cuando una mañana...

cata!levántate!-exclamo la colorada destapando a la chica .

que?

hoy vuelven cami y reamus..-dijo ella sentándose en la cama

y?..por eso me tenes que levantar tan temprano..yun domingo-dijo ella tapándose la cabeza con la almohada

organizamos algo con los chicos...-dijo la colorada-te explico...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

cata..lily, che que pasho,llegaron re tarde..-exclamo james

dale...que ya entran!

Reamus y cami entraron por la puerta de la sala común .. y rápidamente se vieron bañados con pintura rosa .

jajajajajaajajja-dijo sirus tocándose la panza-no sos muy masculino reamus! Jajajaja

que linda bienvenida..-exclamo Camila sacando su varita para limpiar su ropa y la de su novio

nosotros trajimos cosas para ustedes...-dijo reamus con tono dramático .. – y así me tratan?

dale lunático .. mostranos que cosas interesantes trajeron del mundo de los muggles .

Todos se dirigieron a el salón de astronomía que se encontraba vació se sentaron el suelo y cami exclamo:

a ver...-busco en el bolso y dijo- cata,sirus,james, y lily

si!-exclamaron todos

trajimos muchas cosas...miren- cami empezó a sacar cosas del bolso ante las miradas desorientadas de james , sirius y cata ... que eran hijos de magos , por lo tanto no conocían las cosas que cami había traído .. y tampoco sabia la razón por la que lily se reía y hacia gestos extraños .

a ver a ver .. cami .. antes de seguir sacando cosas .. explícanos lo que sacaste hasta ahora .. – dijo james

a ver jimy .. mi amor .. te explico .. – dijo cami ... – esto ...son botellas de alcohol muggle .. es algo parecido a lo que soles tomar en bares mágicos .. solo que estos no tienen los mismos efectos que el alcohol mágico ... estos ..son paquetes de cigarrillos ... pero los compre nomás por que remus fuma .. no quiero que se envicien también ustedes .. y por ultimo ... esto es una cámara de video .. es como mi cámara ..solo que esta graba las situaciones como si fuera un pensadero ... me entendiste algo?

Si .. y suena divertido

Y que más trajeron ?

Golosinas muggles ..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o**

unas horas después ya se habían comido todas las golosinas, y todos miraban las estrellas cansados de la comida muggle .. pero cata rompió el silencio:

pasa los cigarrillos...

no .. esos no ..que después no podes parar ...

son adictivos?

Si ..

Con más razón ..pásame uno que quiero saber por que le gustan a remus .

Por que remus es un tarado ..

Hey¡ - protesto el chico

Es verdad querido .. vos sabes lo que hace el cigarrillo y fumas igual .

Bue..

bueno .. me vas a dejar probar esas cosas?

Hacen mal a los pulmones ..

Pero yo quiero probar ¡

James ¡ le podes decir algo a tu novia ..

Que pasha? – james levanto la cabeza y las miro ..- que queres que le diga a catalin?

Que no fume¡

Y por que no ? déjala que haga lo que quiera – dijo volviéndose a acostar ..

Que le pasa a este? – pregunto lily mirando a james ..  
comió mucho de eso que trajeron ...- dijo cata .

Sirius esta igual .. – comento remus .

Y bien ? me vas a dejar fumar?

Ya cata .. hace lo que quieras...pero yo no te voy a ayudar a hacerlo – dijo cami levantándose del piso y alejándose unos metros para ver a sirius .

Me ayudas remus? – dijo cata con su mejor cara de angelito

Bueno .. pero una sola vez ... y no le digas a cami

**0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**o

a remus le costo un poco que cata entienda como había que fumar .. pero lo que más le costo fue que cami no se diera cuenta .

al cabo de un rato todos querían ver que era lo interesante del cigarrillo .. y cami los miraba enojada .

sirius , james y cata les había encantado el cigarrillo... lily no había querido probar .. y remus tenia la sensación que no tenia que fumar delante de cami .

sos forro remus he ¡ nunca nos mostraste estas cosas ¡ - protesto james

ya van a ver que mal se sientes si fuman todos los días .

vos no te sentís mal¡

yo no fumo nada ... alguna vez me vieron fumar?

Ja ! pero en el mundo muggles debes fumar un montón

Bueno ..si .

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después de una semana a ninguno de los 3 se le había ido el habito de fumar ( cata , sirius y james) ..., remus y lily le decían siempre que la corten por que era malo para la salud . pero como que mucho caso no le hacían .

enserio ... no dejan de fumar ¡ cada vez que los veo es con un cigarrillo en la mano .. – decía cami preocupada

no te preocupes ... ya tengo una forma que lo dejen de hacer ..- comento remus

cual?

A james hay que decirle que si la quiere a cata que le diga que no fume más porque se va a morir .

No es un tanto extremista?

No ..y a cata le decimos lo mismo para que le diga a james .

Y sirius?

Le decimos a cata que le diga ..sirius no le puede decir que no a ella.

A sirius le gusta cata no?

A cata le gusta sirius?

Hey ¡ yo pregunte primero .

Y yo segundo ..que tiene que ver ?

nada .. no tiene que ver nada .. pero si vos me contestas yo después también lo are .

bueno ... – dijo el castaño ... -pero no le digas a nadie ..o que sirius me mata ?

prometido .

bueno .. sirius no lo dijo nunca . pero me parece que desde 5° esta medio enamoradito de cata ... no se por que nunca lo dijo .. supongo porque ustedes siempre nos detestaron .. y a sirius le gustaba la joda .

nosotras no los detestábamos ...ustedes ...

bueno mi amor .. no vamos a pelearnos nosotros ... ahora decime .. cata que onda con sirius?

Mira ... cata siempre sintió algo por sirius .. pero después de lo de nick no quiso saber nada con el ... pero ahora no se .. nunca la vi con alguien como la veo con james ...

yo digo lo mismo ...

y bueno .. veamos como termina el año ..

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**holassssssss perdon por la tardansa .. tube muchas pruebas en el cole .. encima estoy con el fan fic de floricienta y mi agina dedicada a mario pergolini ... **

**manden reviews asi me entero si escribo para alguien ¬¬ je je >. **

**beshos ¡**

**velian**


	21. peleas que en el fondo duelen

el sábado 20 amaneció lluvioso en el colegio hogwarts .. ese día los alumnos de 3° hasta 7° irían a visitar el pueblo .

Camila , cata y lily .. en el cuarto de chicas de 7° años en la torre de griffindor . discutían que ponerse . dado que las tres saldrían acompañadas ese día ..

Cata y cami con sus respectivos novio .. y lily con un guapo chico de rewenclaf .

esta fresco afuera .. y este color no me gusta ¡

bueno .. a ver .. ponete este ...

me entrara .?

si . aparte como tenes pelo negro te va a quedar mejor ..

bueno dale ..

che lily ... préstame esto ..

si .. cata me prestas esto?

Si si ..

Después de una hora de charlas y desfiles las tres chicas quedaron vestidas ..

Cami tenia unos Jean y un saquito azul ... llevaba su pelo castaño en dos trenzas.

Lily tenia un pantalón negro y un pulóver turquesa .. levaba el pelo suelo ..

Y cata tenia el pelo en una cola alta .. tenia una polera rosa y una pollera corta de Jean .. pero como hacia frió se había puesto unas medias de lana con varios tonos de rosa ..

bueno .. vamos ? – pregunto cata ..

y si nos pintamos ?- pregunto cami ..

emmm no se .. – dijo lily

dale ...

bueno dale ..

entre las pinturitas estuvieron como 15 minutos mas ...

cata miraba a sus amigas pintarse ..

dale amarga ¡ píntate para james...

james me quiere así como soy . no me quiero pintar ...

dale ¡ delinéate los ojos nada mas ...

bueno ...

como ya dije arriba 15 minutos después bajaron ... en la sala común los chicos las esperaban ..

por fin llegaron ¡ las esperamos hace como media hora ...- se quejo sirius

bueno amigo .. pero valió la pena la espera .. – dijo james sin sacarle los ojos de encima a cata ..

vos por que sos un baboso¡ - contesto sirius .

ja ja no .. lo que pasa sirius que vos no salís con ninguna de las dos .. – rio remus ..

ja ja .. van a ver a barbi .. apostamos que viene mejor que sus novias .sin ofender chicas ..-..aclaro dirigiéndose a ellas

barbi? Ja ja .. esa mina se zarpa de fea ..

barbi fea ... por dios ¡

jaja . vos de envidioso por que nuestras chicas son hermosas ..

si .. la verdad que si ... bueno .. me voy con lily ..

no sirius .. yo voy con dean.

Con ese imbecil?

Vos no me...

Bueno bueno .. vamos?

Si .. vamos rápido por que si no estos se ponen a pelear .

Que raro que no sea catalina ... – acoto remus .

Le estas diciendo peladora a MI novia ..

No james .. – contesto remus en un suspiro.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando llegaron a el pueblo .. cada uno se fue por su lado .. pero acordaron verse una hora antes de volver a hogwarts en el bar nuevo . el " cabeza de puerco" .

Cami y remus fueron al nuevo cine ... la idea era de los muggles ... pero los dueños del lugar le habían puesto algunos efectos impresionantes con la ayuda de la magia .

Sirius se fue a un bar cerca de la colina .. donde esperaría a barbi ..

Lily esperaría a su pareja en las tres escobas .

Cata y james decidieron pasear por el pueblo ... fueron a zonko , a la tienda de golosinas , a la de quiditch y finalmente decidieron alejarse del pueblo ...

james ... no crees que nos estamos alejando mucho?

No no ..esta todo bien ..

Enserio james ... recuerda lo que nos dijeron los profesores cuando nos fuimos del colegio ...

Para serte sincero mi amor .. no escuche nada de lo que dijo el plomo de Suárez

James .. no lees el profeta? .. ese tal voldemort y sus seguidores ..

Aaaa eso .. pero mi amor ... estas conmigo .. que podría pasarte ?

" mi amor ...estas conmigo ..que podría pasarte " – una voz fría se escucho .. imitando a james ..

snape cara de hemorroide .. como estas ? andas medio necesitado no? Y .. debe ser feo que ni tu madre se te acerque ... yo no se como se siente .. siempre tuve chicas para elegir ... una cada 20 minutos .

catalina lo miro con odio ..

ja ja .. creo que no fue un comentario apropiado para decir delante de tu novia de turno..- rio severus .

james se avivo que se había ido de boca .. y miro a catalina que aun lo miraba con odio .

hay catalin .. no nos vamos a pelear por este narizotas .. nosotros ya lo hablamos ..

entonces no digas boludeces ...

bueno bueno .. corrijo .. antes de salir con catalinuz .. tenia muchas minas .. pero ahora solo tengo ojos para ella .. entendiste snape?

Y lo decís como si me importara ... yo solo te quería advertir . que no estés tan confiado ...por que los el señor oscuro y sus mortifagos estén en la sima .. no creo que puedas proteger a bagins .

siento desilusionarte cara de bife .. pero yo siempre voy a cuidar a catalinuz .. y ahora nos vamos ..

bien .. confíate nomás potter ...

james tomo a cata de la mano y se adelanto para irse del lugar ... antes de irse y sin que escuche su novia . le dijo .

me olvidaba ... deja de mirar a mi novia por qué el ultimo que lo hizo esta tres metros bajo tierra ...

claro potter .

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

estuvo buenísima la peli ...viste la parte que el cuervo le come el ojo al tipo .. fue horrible ¡ - decía cami emocionada

jajaja viste la película ?

remus me estas cargando ..? fuimos juntos al cine .

no .. digo .. como te pasaste la mitad de la peli con la cabeza metida en mi campera pensé que capas no la habías visto .

ja – ja . que gracioso...

si .. la verdad que soy re graciosito ...

no se por que tengo el presentimiento que me estas cargando ...

no no te re parece .

bueno .. que hora es?

Las ...- remus soltó la mano de cami para ver su reloj

5:30

arreglaste el reloj no?

Si .. esta bien ..en media hora con los chicos en el bar nuevo ..

Bien.. que hacemos mientras ?

Te invito un helado ...

Bueno ...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

que lindo james ... a cuantas trajiste acá?

A una sola .. a las mas linda de todas ..

A la prima de sirius?

A bellatrix¡ no .. por dios . esa es fea .. y nunca salí con ella .. mira si le voy a hacer algo así a sirius .

Entonces no se

A vos coshi (N/A: es apodo nomás coshi viene de coshita ..coshita es como decir " cosita linda .." algo así )

Bueno .. te creo .. y vos como lo conoces?

Vine una vez que me pelie con mi viejo .

Por que te paliaste con tu padre?

Por que me quería casar con una minita ..

Si .. a mi también me querían casar .. pero al final el chavon no quiso .. de las cosas que le dije .

Jajá jajá que le dijiste ?

Y le dije unas cuantas mentiras ...que roncaba , era sonámbula , me cagaba encima , era estéril , tenia gases , y todas esas cosas .

Jajajajjaj sos terrible nena ..

Y recién te das cuenta ..

No .. hace tiempo que me di cuenta .. es una de las cosas por la que me gustas tanto

Huy no ..solo te gusto por las boludeces que hago?

No linda .. te quiero por todo .

Eso es mejor ...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Había llegado la hora de ir a " el cabeza de puerco" para reunirse con los chicos ... y cada pareja .. desde distintos lugares de el pueblo se encaminaron así allí .

estoy harta de que estos dos estén de fiesta y siempre lleguen tarde a todos lados.

Vos sirius lo decís de celoso..

Que estas diciendo lunático? Yo no estoy celoso ... me revienta que los tengamos que estar esperando .

Si claro .. como si no nos damos cuenta que celas a cata hasta de nosotras.

Vos también camilita ..encontra de mi

Bueno .. confesa entonces .

Bueno si ... pero la celo como a vos y a lily .. por que son mis amigas .. no confundan los tantos ...a parte están muy repetitivos con esas frases .. córtenla .. que es la novia de james .

Esta bien .. no te calientes.

Que hacen chiquititos ¡

Hay no .. lego barbie .

Dijiste algo camilitita?

No ...como estas?

Hay no sabes que trauma camilita ... me compre un esmalte de uñas muggles y ..

Miren .. hay vienen cata y james .

Hasta que por fin llegan no?

Perdón canuto .

No .. no los perdono nada ...

Dale .. por favor ...- dijo cata .. usando su conocida ya carita de ángel .

Hay ya ... no vale que pongas esas caras .

Estamos perdonados ?

Esta bien ...vamos .

Huy no .. vino barbie ? – pregunto cata .

Dijiste algo cati..? – pregunto la rubia hueca.

Si .. dije que sos una hueca insoportable ¡ escuchaste?

Hay cati .. por que te caigo tan mal ..?

Por que será?

No se .. decime vos cati

Para empezar bárbara ... no me digas cati .. me llamo catalina .

Y catalin no te gusta ?

Si ... me encanta .. pero así me dice james ... y no me interesa que vos me llames así.

Hay as te llama jamis ..

No nena .. se llama james

Hay bueno defendes a tu noviecito ...? no es por nada pero debes ser una pésima novia .. escuche por ahí que ya tuviste 4 novios y que a james no le costo mucho conquistarte ..atorranta se diría . no?

Cata , sin decir nada y con su mejor aire de tranquilidad le dijo :

Ja ¡ yo atorranta ? a ver bárbara querida .. te habrás dado cuenta que no sos muy inteligente ...mejor dicho y sinceramente sos una idiota . y yo no se si escuchase que el colegio comenta que te acostaste con todo el 7° curso del colegio ... a ver . si me entendes ... nadie te quiere ..pasa que sos tan fácil que todos te quieren llevar a la cama .. y bueno .. tan tarada no servís para nada mas . te digo " barbie" que yo no me acuesto con mis citas a la hora de conocerlos ... así que evalúa bien quien es la atorranta .

Barbie se quedo dura igual que todos los presentes ... a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas ...

bueno linda .. te vas a ir ?

no .. baja un cambio piru .. bárbara es mi pareja .. vos no la vas a echar .

bueno sirius ... o se queda ella o me quedo yo .. por que no la quiero ver ni un minuto mas .

bueno ..che ..paren un poco ...

no cami .. ella empezó diciendo boludeces . ahora que se la banque .

no es por nada sirius . cata tiene razón .. – comento remus

bueno sirius .. a quien elegís? – pregunto cata

ustedes hagan lo que quieran ... si al final no vamos a estar todos juntos me voy con cami a tomar algo ...

yo me quedo con bárbara .

bien sirius ... me voy con remus y cami .. vos james ?

esto es medio incomodo .. entre mi novia y mi mejor amigo ..

hace lo que quieras .. yo no me enojo...

yo tampoco – dijo sirius .

bueno ... entonces sirius si no te enojas .. me voy con ellos .. no quiero estar metida entre ustedes ...

obvio .. no iba a esperar que te pongas contra tu novia .

tampoco estoy contra tuyo canuto .

deja james .. el un inmaduro ...anda con el .. yo voy con los chicos .

no te enojas ?

no no ..anda .. nos vemos después .

**o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

es un pendejo inmaduro ... ves cami ?... lo bien que hice en no meterme con el .

esta bien ... es un inmaduro .. pero así es sirius y así lo queremos todos ..

ok remus ... pero espero por su bien que me halla equivocado con Barbie .. y que si alguna vez necesita de alguien la mina esa este ... por que yo no ..

che cata ... no te parece que te lo tomas muy a pecho?

No ..solo te digo ... que si la prefiere a ella .. que de mi se olvide .

No es que la prefiera a ella ... es que ... sabes como es sirius ... mas con las minas .. ve una pollera y sale corriendo atrás ..

Remus ... sirius tiene 17 años ... ya sabe las consecuencia de sus actos y elecciones...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

discúlpame james .. pero tu novia esta de la cabeza .

james caminaba a la par de sirius y barbie ... y ante los comentarios de su amigo decidió quedarse callado ..

no me vas a contestar?

Si lo hago nos vamos a terminar peleando ..

Por que ? ... ya se .. para vos catalina tiene razón no?

No importa quien tiene la razón sirius .. ya fue .

Si que importa ...

Ya fue sirius ... mira ... no queres que me valla? Por que no vine para pelear .. al contrario .

Hace lo que quieras ...

Bueno .. entonces pásala bien .. yo me vuelvo con los chicos .

Y si .. no iba a esperar otra cosa ...

Sirius .. no seas estúpido .. ya no tenemos 8 años ... decime .. si queres que me quede hablemos de otra cosa ... y si no .. me voy y ya .

Bueno che ... no se habla mas .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los 6 se volvieron a reunir para la cena ... lily , cata y james se sentaron juntos y cami , remus y sirius se sentaron frente a ellos .

Catalina era la que llevaba la situación de la mejor forma .. simplemente lo ignoraba , ni lo miraba y hablaba animadamente con james ... en cambio sirius la miraba con odio como si fuera una criatura de 5 años ...

vamos afuera un rato?

Bueno dale ...

Che lily , remus ... vamos afuera un rato .. quien hace la guardia hoy?

Nosotros ..

Bárbaro ..

Igual no lleguen muy tarde que a partir de las 24:00 las guardias son de profesores .

Ok .. gracias .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

te pusiste muy mal por lo de sirius?

Un poco .. pasa .. que se supone que soy la amiga ... algo mas importante que su mina de turno ..

Pero ni te calientes con eso mi amor ... el es así .. no lo pensó ..

Ya fue . no me importa ... puedo vivir sin el .. y el puede vivir sin mi .

Cata .. seguro que se arrepiente ..pasa que es tan orgulloso .

Déjalo .. vamos a hacer otra cosa ...

Bueno dale .. que hacemos?

Vamos al lago?

Pero ..estamos en noviembre ... hace frió¡

Pero no adentró¡

Bueno así si .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0oo0**

Cami ,reamus sirus y lily se encontraban sentados en la sala común, un extenso silencio invadía la sala, sirus...lo rompió diciendo :

Que mal se porto catalina

No es tan así...no me párese mal, tiene razón...la tendrías que haber defendido...creo que mas importante cata que "barbi"...-dijo cami

cami tiene razón...además la que empezó peleando fue bárbara

Pero ella tuvo muy agresiva con sus comentarios...

barbi No se quedo atrás-dijo lily

Sirus, sabemos que barbi es una mas...en tu lista , Porque la defiendes tanto,...cata es tu amiga,...cuando necesites algo vas a ir con cata, no con barbi

Déjenme en paz!-dijo el morocho , se paro .. miro a todos y se fue ...

antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió .. por ella entraron james y catalina totalmente mojados de la cabeza asta los pies ...

veo que ustedes siguen de joda ..

para ser preciso nos caímos al lago ..

bueno .. da igual ... vuelvo en un rato .

que les paso a ustedes?

Después les contamos ..

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los primeros días de diciembre llegaron fríos al colegio hogwarts ...

El lago estaba a punto de congelarse y los terrenos y árboles estaban cubiertos de una capa de nieve .

tengo frió lily .. no podemos suspender el entrenamiento?

James .. no seas marica .. bancatela .

Huy dios ..

Sin importar el clima el equipo de quiditch de griffinfor no abandonaba el entrenamiento .

bueno .. tratemos de hacer esto rápido así ningunos muere de hipotermia .

que simpática ..

bueno ..practicamos las 2 jugadas que nos quedaron pendiente la otra vez ...

esas?

Si sirius ...esas .

Pero vamos a tardar 5 horas .. – se quejo catalina ..

Que importa cuanto tiempo .. tienen algo mejor que hacer?

Ya que lo preguntas ..

Bueno nada ... dale chicos ..

Entre quejas empezó el entrenamiento ... tardaron cerca de 2 horas en que las jugadas les salga perfecta .

por fin terminaron ... ya estábamos evaluando la posibilidad de esperarlos adentro – dijo remus ..

bueno ... tengo una idea ¡ - grito la colorada.

Cuál? – pregunto cata

No te acordas cata? Cuando nevaba y le pegamos a los árboles imaginando que eran los merodeadores .?

Bueno gracias .. . – dijo remus .

Siento decirte mi amor que hacíamos lo mismo .. – dijo james .

Si?

Aja ...

Bueno .. los retamos .. los perdedores pagan la próxima salida al pueblo .

Hecho .. el equipo que derribe al otro gana .

El juego empezó de lo mas tranqui ... después se torno un poco mas salvaje y competitivo ... se habían olvidado que los integrantes del otro equipo eran amigos y pareja ... se tiraban con nieve como si estuvieran en primero ..época en las que se odiaban como nunca ..

Remus y lily .. ya habían caído tres veces por lo tanto estaban descalificados .. se mantenían al margen de la batalla alentando ..

En estos momentos james perseguía a la novia con una bola de nieve en la mano ..

Se a arrojo con todas sus fuerzas y catalina callo al suelo ... james se acerco a ella y le extendió la mano ...

en la guerra y el amor ..

cata le tomo la mano y lo hizo caer al piso junto a ella .

todo vale .. no?

ja ja .. sos tramposa ...

no .. te caíste .. sos medio torpe ...

ahora vamos a ver ..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

para la hora de la cena los únicos que seguían peleando eran james y cami .

bueno ya .. empate empate ..

echo .

se reunieron con el resto de los chicos que alentaban desde afuera ...

tengo frió ¡ - se quejo catalina ..

toma mi amor .. – james se saco la capa y abrazo a su novia con ella .

sabes que estas re linda?

Si?

Shi .. tenes toda la carita blanca y los labios rojos .. pareces blanca nieves ..

Cata le sonrió ... james se acerco para besarla pero no lo hizo .. ya que una bola de nieve lo había golpeado en la cara .. miro desorientado a todos lados ...

Remus , cami , lily y sirius se reían sin parar ..

quien fue?

Fue sirius ..

Mentira fue remus ...

Nada que ver ¡ fue lily ..

He? Decí la verdad ..fue tu novia .

Cual de todas? – pregunto sirius .

Como cual de todas? – pregunto enojada Camila .

Nada mi amor .. es sirius que dice boludeces .

Bueno ya .. los perdono .. vamos?

Vamos que nos van a restar puntos ..

Eso es lo que menos me importa .. me quiero cambiar de ropa .. me estoy cagando de frió .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

y ? que vamos a hacer?

No se ... yo no quiero que las chicas vengan .

Remus .. no pasa nada ...

No sabemos si no pasa nada .. hubo veces que si pasaron cosas y no voy a exponer a las chicas a eso . james por favor ..se racional .. pensa en catalina ...y vos sirius .. pensa alguna vez para varear .

Hey ... no me bardes !

Yo no te bardeo solo es una sugerencia ..

Bueno .. ya no se pelen ... sirius .. respetemos a remus .. si no quiere que las chicas vallan me parece bien ...

Entonces ? que les decimos a las chicas?

Nada ... si no nos pidieron venir .. si lo hacen les decimos que no y ya ...

Si claro .. por que nuestras amiguitas se caracterizan por la obediencia .

Bueno ... lo tendrán que entender .

Como sea .. cortemos el tema por que ahí vienen .

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

yo no puedo creer que james me haga esto ..

y remus ...

los tres , chicas ... los tres son unos forros que nos dejaron de lado ..

si ... " no quiero que les pase nada "

bueno che .. capas que enserio que lo pensaron así ..

ese es el problema Camila ... – dijo catalina exasperada . – nos tratan como si fuéramos crías ... cuantas noches dormimos fuera ? que se piensan? Que somos idiotas ..

es verdad ...

yo no se ustedes ... pero yo diría que vallamos afuera y demostrémosles por que somos la envidia de todas las mujeres , las heroínas de todas las niñas , el deseo de todos los hombres .. y pesadillas de todos los profesores.

Buena lily ! tan buenas somos?

Obvio ..

Bueno .. entonces vamos ...

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

vamos sirus?

espera, me falta sepillarme 30 veces del lado izquierdo de mi hermoso cabello-dijo el morocho cepillando su cabello frente al espejo

pareces una mi0na sirus!-exclamo james

pero, si en tan solo unos segundos vas a ser un perrito, gordito y negrito precioso-dijo reamus tomándole los cachetes (N/E: De la cara por supuesto jejeje)

después me dicen que parezco una mina yo...y reamus "un perrito, gordito y negrito precioso", yo en el lugar de cami me preocupo-dijo sirus cepillando su cabello

Estoy muy seguro de mis preferencias sexuales black-dijo reamus tomando su abrigo -vamos?

bueno, bueno, después me lo voy a tenes que sepillar el doble de veces, es muy sensible muy cabello.

Reamus y james quedaron boca abierta al escuchar ese comentario, sirus rompió el silencio

vamos?

si, si...-dijo reamus – vamos antes que me siga enterando cosas nuevas sobre ti .

espero que las chicas no vengan..-dijo sirus ignorando el reciente comentario de su amigo .

las matamos!-dijo james

no quiero que allá ningún accidente boludo , posta que no quiero lastimar a nadie-exclamo preocupado reamus.

no van a venir... no te calientes

y si se piensan cualquiera?-dijo james –nosé, si las estamos engañando, que nos vamos de fiesta nosé,...

no, de eso me encargue yo! –dijo sirus

los dos preocupados por la excusa que puede haber metido sirus para safar preguntaron a coro:

que les dijiste?

que teníamos un castigo, por una pequeña bromilla que hicimos...

y que te dijeron?-exclamo reamus

que esta bien, que tenían planes, nuse...que se Iván a quedar en su habitación ...jodiendo, cosas de mujeres ...

ah...Esta bien...-exclamo james

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en los jardines del colegio, en pocos segundos, James y sirus

Ya no eran adorables niños sino que un perro y un siervo , cuando reamus exclamo:

falta peter, faltas la rata ¡loco!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o**

Las chicas esperaban a lily, que estaba en el baño .

que pasa si se enojan?

Nada, porque no se van a enterar cuando halla pasado todo ..

jjeje, buena piru!-exclamo cami chocando su mano con la morocha.

vamos?-exclamo lily cerrando la puerta del baño

vamos!

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Reamus estaba dentro de la casa de los gritos y los chicos , en su forma animal , fueron a buscarlo para salir a los jardines ..

Todo estaba igual que siempre ... caminaban animadamente por los terrenos , un lobo , un perro y un ciervo...

Al final habían deliberado que irían a un campo que habia en el pueblo ... Ali que en esos momentos se dirigían hacia allá ...

Antes de llegar siquiera a las puertas del colegio remus pareció salirse de control ... sirius y james trataban de controlar al animal pero se les hacia muy difícil ... repentinamente unos ladridos distrajeron al lobo ... sirius y james voltearon lentamente temiendo lo peor ... y efectivamente notaron que sus peores pensamientos se veían hechos realidad . .

Un trío de animales ... mas específicamente un perro , un gato, y una cabrita ...

El gato se adelanto y desfilo provocativamente frente las narices del lobo moviendo la cola...

Remus se lanzo contra el gato que lo esquivo .. logrando que el lobo se estrelle contra el piso ..

Ahora la que miraba al gato provocativamente ya no era una gata .. sino una chica de unos 17 años ..

ja ¡ chicos .. no pueden controlar a remus ? hay lo tienen un gatito ya lo logro .

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**buenooooo se viene el chantaje sentimenatal ...**

manden reviews ! ( (

como que ya me pongo mal ¡

son 5 segundos de su tiempo y me hacen feliz ... porfis D quiero saber si les gusta , si no les gusta , que prefieren , sugerencias ... lo que sea ..

beshos y suerte ¡

velian


	22. problemas y otras cosas

**gracias lady **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

un perro y un ciervo la miraron con los ojos abiertos ... pronto se transformaron en dos chicos ...

sirius sácala de acá ¡ - grito james a tiempo que el lobo se levantaba salvajemente .y sirius agarraba a catalina de un brazo y corría ...

que haces black ? James y las chicas están allá ¡

las chicas se fueron .., las vi .. y james puede solo ..

cata se dejo arrastrar por sirius todavía no muy convencida de lo que le decía ...

se internaron solo unos metros en el bosque .. y sirius la obligo a tirarse al piso .

ya fue .. me voy a buscar a james ... – dijo levantándose del suelo .. pero sirius la obligo a volver a su lugar .

hay un lobo suelto ahí . no vas a ir ..

me quiero ir ¡

no seas caprichosa .. ya lo vas a ver a james .. no se va a morir ...

me quiero ir ahora .. sabes? me Se cuidar sola ...

james me dijo que te cuide ..

catalina , ignorando a sirius se levanto y camino unos metros , pero sirius corrió detrás de ella y la agarro por la cintura para evitan que se valla ...

ya black déjame ...

no ¡

bueno .. me obligaste .

catalina volvió a su forma animal y corrió lejos de sirius ...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

cuando cata y sirius se habían ido ... james tubo que distraer a remus para que no corra detrás de nadie ...

estaba haciéndolo bastante bien ... pero sabia que no podía estar así por mucho tiempo

así que volvió a su forma humana y le tiro una hechizo paralizante .. que en un hombre lobo solo duraría un minuto ... tiempo suficiente para salir de allí ...

corrió al bosque para buscar a catalina y a sirius pero cuando llego ahí no encontró a nadie .

hay dios canuto donde te fuiste .

miro a su alrededor ...

catalina salí de ahí ¡ - tras el grito que identifico como el de sirius salió corriendo hacia donde había escuchado el grito ...

llego a una zona cerca del lago ... y vio sirius correr hacia catalina que en su forma humana trataba de dominar al animal ...

Camila y lily reaparecieron de detrás de unos arbustos , y al ver a sirius y a catalina pelear contra el animal se unieron a ellos ignorando los gritos de james para que no lo hagan ...

Pronto remus quedo inconsciente tras pelear con sirius , james , cata . lily y cami .. todos juntos ..

Con un hechizo lo llevaron hasta la casa de los gritos ...

Tras salir de allí sirius y james miraron severamente a las chicas .

se dan cuenta ? no era un capricho el que no vengan ¡ - les dijo james .

ustedes se piensan que somos estúpidas ? como se creen que descubrimos que eran animagos? – se excuso lily .

todo pasa por su orgullo herido no? – replico sirius .

al principio si .. – dijo cami ..

pero cuando remus se descontrolo era lo que menos nos importaba ... enserio . – termino cata .

si no les dijimos fue por protegerlas ... no de forros ... – dijo james un poco mas calmado .

ya lo sabemos – dijo lily .

están bien? – pregunto james .

si .. unos rasguños nomás .

bueno .. vamos nos .. – dijo sirius .

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

bueno chicas ... vallan a dormir ... y mañana no le digan nada a remus si ?

bueno ...

eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada y cata seguía en la sala común... no sabia por que .. pero no podía dormirse .

que haces despierta ?

cata se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba y sonrió al notar que era james ..

- no puedo dormir ...

james camino hasta ella .y la miro ...

me puedo quedar con vos ?

y desde cuando pedís permiso ? – rio la chica mirando al fuego .

james la miro con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella .

estas enojado conmigo?

No ..lo decís por lo de hoy ?

Aja ...

Me asuste ... nada mas .. perdóname .

Perdóname vos ... me porte como una pendeja .

No te portaste así ..

Si .. vos estabas preocupado en que no nos pase nada y yo y las chicas solo queríamos demostrarles que nos podíamos cuidar solas ..

Jaja ..ya esta .. no importa ... vos estas bien .. yo estoy bien .. todos estamos bien . .- dijo james abrazando a su novia , esta apoyo la cabeza en su pecho .- te cuido sirius?

Gracias .. justo a el le pedís que me cuide .

Y a quien querías que le pida ?

Me podía cuidar sola .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0oo**

La mirada de reamus expresaba odio al ver al grupo de quiditch de las serpientes, que mostraban orgullosos sus escobas ultimo modelo, cami llego y se sentó halado de reamus

-que idiotas,que se creen..

-son, aaayy, que bronca!

me estoy re durmiendo ...

si ¡ que ganas de dormir una siesta ¡

bueno .. mañana es sábado y podemos dormir hasta tarde .

vamos a caminar un rato .. así nos despabilamos .

llegaron hasta el limite del bosque prohibido...

-sabes que?

-que?

-te amo

-yo tam...-la chica no pudo terminar la frase que su novio la estaba besando

-tuk! A la dirección...-era el profesor Suárez que por cierto se veía de muy mal humor

-no puede ser en otro momento?-pregunto remus , fastidiado y acercándose a cami .

-no lupin, se que esta entretenido pero es urgente ..

-que hice?

-Tuk, menos averigua dios y perdona ..

Camila y el profesor Suárez caminaron hasta el despacho de dumblendore sin emitir ningún comentario, al llegar al despacho el profesor dijo:

-suerte ...-y no pudo evitar una carcajada – la necesitara ..

Al entrar Camila vio que sus amigas (catalina y lily) y aliviada se sentó en el medio todos se miraron

-chicas, siento molestarlas un día sábado...pero,...

-escúpalo profe!-dijo lily y sus amigas continuaron:

-lo sabemos, extraña nuestras bromas, nosé preocupe...-dijo Camila

-le hacemos una improvisada para usted...-finalizo catalina

-escúchenme...dejemos la pavada,

-si...-dijeron a trío

-se acuerdan de la pequeña broma .que hicieron...

-ejejej, cual de todas?-dijo lily

- es como que le pida a la profesora macdonals que le diga cuantas arrugas tiene...-dijo catalina divertida – de cual de todas las bromas habla?

-señor me sorprende, esas cosas no se preguntan!-dijo Camila

- hace tiempo ustedes ,para asustar al señor snape, soltaron las 3.988 ranas que teníamos cautivas, se acuerdan?

-refrésquennos la memoria un poco mas...

-a snape lo bañaron en una fragancia que vuelve locas a las ranas...

-continué...

-las ranas molestaron al señor snape por el resto del día y como era alérgico a esa fragancia perdió su cabello, y le salieron ronchas en todo su cuerpo

-le hicimos un favor, ese cabello es mejor perderlo que encontrarlo señor dumblendore-dijo Camila , albus echo una carcajada , tapo su boca y continuo:

-bueno,

-disculpe que lo interrumpe, pero esto paso hace 2 días señor

-a eso iba, un poco de paciencia, los animales del bosque ., desenterraron las 3.979 ranas que murieron.

-y?

-tiene que volver a enterrar a las ranas..

-naaaaaa-lily se paro y negó la cabeza

-esta borracho?-pregunto Camila

-todos tenemos problemas no sienta vergüenza-dijo Catalina tomando la mano del director que escuchaba con la boca abierta .. – yo lo puedo ayudar .. hay una comunidad muggle "alcohólicos anónimos " ...

-basta, se van a enterrar ranas, o se me van del colegio y le prohíbo las clases, a ustedes y a sus restantes 20 generaciones!-grito el profesor que señalo la puerta,

-mira que castigo original-dijo lily mientras salían por la puerta

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

y las chicas?

Castigadas ..

Huy .. bue .. me voy un rato a la biblioteca

Yo me voy .. no se .. a la cocina ..

Yo .. me quedo acá .. – dijo sirius .

El morocho se sentó en la sala común a leer " los mejores 100 partidos de quiditch de la historia " lo había leído mas de 5 veces .. así que rápidamente se aburrió...

que mierda loco¡ tengo que buscarme una mina o me voy a morir de aburrimiento

mmm quizás hoy ..es tu día de suerte ..

sirius se dio vuelta para ver a una chica castaña de ojos marrones , piel blanca y muy muy linda ..

y vos preciosa de donde saliste?

Hace falta que te conteste eso?

No mi amor ... decime .. como te llamas?

Celeste .. vos?

Sirius ... sirius black .. seguro que me conoces .. todos me conocen ..

Mmm si si .. te conozco

y decime .. por que yo no te conozco .. a que curso vas?

No pichoncito .. yo ya no vengo al colegio .. tengo 20 años ..

Y que te trae por acá ?

Tengo que hablar con mi hermanita ...

Mmm entonces .. veni sentate conmigo .. por que falta para que venga .

La conoces?

Si si .. ahora tenia clases de .. defensa ..

Bueno .. entonces la espero acá ..

Si si .. decime .. ya te dije que sos hermosa?

No ..no me lo dijiste

Bueno .. sos hermosa ..

Y ya te dije que sos un nenito arrogante ..

No ... pero apuesto que te mueres por besar al nenito arrogante .

Si .. la verdad que si ... pero no por los motivos que estas pensando

Bueno dulzura .. los motivos no importan .. – dijo sirius besando a celeste ...

vamos sirius que terminamos el castigo y vamos a salir con los chicos ... – cami entro a la sala común corriendo y no noto la situación en la que estaba sirius .. pero cata , que entro detrás de ella , si la noto ..

hermanita ... te estaba esperando .. tu amigo me hizo mas corta la espera ..

black no es mi amigo .. – sirius la miro .. la verdad que no sabia con cuanta frialdad podía hablar la chica ... y le dolió que diga eso ..

no? Tu novio?

No celeste .. yo salgo con james potter .. te suena?

Si si .. me suena .. pa y ma me habían dicho algo .. pero mucho no les creí .. como siempre estuviste enamorada de black ..

Es sorprendente como podes ser mi hermana .. ni siquiera me conoces ..

Y bue .. cosas que pasan ..

A que viniste?

A hablar con vos .. pero a solas ..

No .. yo no quiero hablar con vos ..si vos queres hablar lo haces delante de ellos ..

Hay ¡ que lindo ¡ me olvidaba " cata y su legión de sangres sucia , mestizos y traidores "

Remus y lily habían llegado ... el castaño no terminaba de entender mucho .. cami y lily sabían bien .. todo ... y sirius .. sirius miraba a catalina .. nada a su alrededor .. solo a ella .. pensaba .. que siempre era el participe de las situaciones que hacían sentir mal a cata ... siempre le importo ... pero ese año .. mas que nunca .

chau celeste ..

bueno nena .. acordate .. no seas tonta .. tenes un lugar en las filas ..

no soy una asesina como vos .. – contesto ..las lagrimas ya resbalaban por su mejilla y sirius no podía sentirse peor ..

bueno cata .. no llores .. sabemos que sos débil .. pero acá tenes a tu legión para consolarte ..

ANDATE¡

Bueno bueno ... pensalo ... black .. besas bien .. ojala se repita ..

Ni loco ..

Huy me olvidaba que vos también sos moralista .

Celeste abandono la sala común .. y cata se quedo en la misma posición ..

Remus se acerco a ella y la abrazo ..

no le des bola .. hace esto para joderte ..

y siempre lo logra ..

ya esta .. olvídate .. – dijo acariciándole el pelo ..

cata .. yo .. – remus miro a sirius indicándole que non era buen momento para hablar ..

pero catalina se separo de remus y lo miro ..

" yo " que? no pensé que eras así sirius .. podemos estar peleados .. pero no puedo creer que me hagas esto .. que me jodas por ese lado ..

te juro que no sabia que era tu hermana .. nunca te joderia con eso... nunca aria algo para joderte cata ..

te conté la relación que tenia con celeste ..

pero no sabia que ella era celeste ..

sirius ¡ vos conocías a celeste .. no te hagas el estúpido .

no la reconocí ..¡ la ultima vez que la vi tenia 9 años ¡

ya esta sirius .. me alegro que la hallas pasado bien ..

cata ...

chau sirius ...

queres que vallamos afuera un rato ? - pregunto remus ..

bueno vamos ..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

james llego tarde a la sala común ... filch lo había agarrado en un pasillo y se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en su despacho ... entro en la sala común y vio a remus sentado en el sillon .. acariciándole la cabeza a cata .. que dormía con la cabeza sobre sus piernas ..

que pasa?

Nada

Como que nada?

Por que te empeñas en pensar que pasa algo?

Por esto .. – dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos ..

No paso nada ... cata se puso mal por que Aparicio la hermana .. sirius se la tranzo y encima después ella le dijo un montón de cosas .. en medio de la sala común.. suerte que era horario de clase así que solo estábamos nosotros ..

Pobre ..

Si .. encima sabes como es ella así que se puso re mal ..

Sirius es un tarado .. un día de estos le voy a dar un par de trompadas a ver si reacciona ...

Igual no se si se puso mal por que sirius se la halla tranzado ..

Como no se va a poner mal .. es igual que ella valla y se transe a su hermano ..después de todo lo que nos dijo sirius de el ..

Si .. tenes razón ..

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La mañana del sábado todos se levantaron bastante tarde .. como a las 12:00 del mediodía ... la primera en levantarse fue Camila .. que luego despertó al resto del grupo ( ósea .. sirius , james , remus , lily y cata) ..

dale nene ¡ levántate ¡ que ya no llegamos a desayunar sino a almorzar ...

quiero dormir zurami ¡ - se quejo james ...

dale cornamenta .. están todos levantados y nos esperan abajo ..- dijo remus tirandole una almohada .

para que ?

vamos a salir ...

a donde ..?

por ahí ... te tenemos que andar convenciendo ¡ no seas ortiva ..

eso james .. si no la voy a llamar a cata ..

no ¡ si viene piru me voy a tener que levantar .

es la idea ..

bueno bueno ... hay me levanto..

**o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

después de almorzar los chicos salieron al los jardines y se tiraron debajo de un árbol ..

estoy muerto ¡

mi amor ... – dijo cata .. – de que estas cansado?.. te levantaste hace menos de una hora ..

bueno catalin ... pero me callo mal comer tanto recién levantado .

te pasa por levantarte a las 12:00 ..

vos también te levantaste a las 12:00 ¡

pero no me ando quejando ..

bueno che ... vamos a quedarnos un rato acá hasta que nos baje el almuerzo .. –acoto remus sentándose con cami ..

dale .. yo también estoy muerta .. – dijo lily sentándose junto a sirius que ya se había sentado ..

sirius .. me parece a mi .. o esa es barbie transándose a manfloy ..? – dijo james con los ojos como platos..0.0

he? – dijo sirius dándose vuelta para mirar donde lo hacia james ..

y efectivamente .. la novia de sirius black ... engañándolo con una serpiente ... nada podía ser peor para su ego ...

james .. ahora sirius te pelea el apodo .. – rio lunático .

cállate remus ¡ - dijo sirius rojo de furia .

bancatela canuto .. cata te lo dijo .. – rio lily ..

cata miraba a sirius entre los brazos de su novio ... su cara era un poema .. ni cami , ni lily .. que eran las personas que mas la conocían .. podían deducir que pensaba en esos momentos ..

.- ya fue .. que me importa .. yo la cague antes .. – dijo sirius volviendo a acostarse en el pasto .

que consuelo .. – dijo catalina

mira .. la mina no me importaba ... la usaba para .. ya me entienden ..

mira vos .. no parecía que te importaba tan poco cuando la elegiste antes que a cata...- acoto Camila ..

bueno .. eso ... emmm

nada sirius .. déjalo ahí .. – dijo james .. – mejor sigamos teniendo la tarde apacible de sábado , que veníamos teniendo ..

si .. total ..hace un mes que no nos hablamos y a black no le importa ... por que le importaría ahora? Y no hablarme le queda chico .. le encanta joderme la vida ..

cata .. no es así .. lo de tu hermana .. ya te dije .. no sabia .

vos nunca sabes nada ... no te podes cubrir con eso toda la vida ... te la creía cuando estábamos en 1° . pretendías que te lo crea ahora?

No .. pero ...

Ya fue sirius .. como dijo james .. tengamos la tarde en paz .. vos hace la tuya .. yo hago la mía .

Eso chicos ... ya no discutan ...

Vamos adentro un rato .. como que de estar sentado en la nieve ya no siento el culo- dijo remus parándose ..

Jajaja remush tiene razón .. – rio cata ..

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

beshos a todos y ... MANDEN REVIEWS !

CHE ... EL QUE QUIERA VER LA PAGINA DE LA HISTORIA ME MADA UN MAIL DALE?

SABEN COMO SACAR MI MAIL NO?

POR QUE LO QUIZE PONER ACA Y SE BORRA


	23. borrachoZz !

-tengo ganas de tomar algo que me saque el frió ..!-dijo cami que tomo a su novio de la mano.

- wisky !- dijo cata que agrego-vamos a buscar cami?

-bueno...chicos .. probaron wysky muggle?

no .. – dijeron ..

bue .. – agrego sirius .. – no se hagan las interesantes . .. debe ser igual que el mágico .

- te aseguro black .. que te pega mas ..

-se,se...igual no debes poder tomar mucho ..

si chicas .. sirius tiene razón .. de ultima .. son mujeres .. o no lunático? – dijo james

aja ..

cata y cami miraban con superioridad a sus respectivos novios .. y lily .. bue .. mirada mal a los tres ..

- apostamos? – agrego piru.

-listo, quien se la banca mas, ustedes (lily,cata y cami) o nosotros (reamus,james,sirus) la aceptan o tiene miedito?-dijo sirius .

-aceptamos-dijo lily ..

Minutos mas tarde los chicos se encontraban junto al rio con 50 botellas de wysky .., 25 para cada uno ,se sentados enfrentados y cata dijo:

-Empezamos?

-obvio-dijo reamus en un tono desafiante.

los chicos y las chicas tomaban mirando fijamente a sus "enemigos"

ambos equipos ya habían tomado la mitad ... obviamente estaban muy borrachos ..

ja ja – balbuceaba lily .. – nos faltan tres ..

yo no puedo mas Jajajaj ya no puedo ni pararme Jajajaj ni haggarar la botella .. jajá LLUEVE ¡ jajajajaja .

Jajajaj remus .. estas re en pedo ¡ ajjajaj no llueve .. son unos animales que caen del cielo jajaja

Jajjaj cami ¡ vos también estas borracha .. Jajajaj

Vos también sirius – se quejo la castaña ..

Mi amor .. ya que estamos borrachos .. podemos ir a mi cuarto y pasarla bien .. no? – dijo james besando a cata ..

jajaja si ¡ podemos repetir lo de la otra vez .. ajajaja

jajaja cállate .. – contesto el chico tapándole la boca .. – era un secreto ¡

jajajaja que importa .. nuestros amiguitos están tan borrachos como nosotros .. ajjaja

e utesdes do que andan hablando ..?

jajaja nada canutito .. – contesto james ..

sabe cata? La verdad que te Quero mucho mucho .. y me siento mal estando peleado con vo .. perdóname ¡ - dijo sirius llorando .

Jajajaj nunca pensé que te vería llorando y pidiendo perdón .. jajaja pero yo también te kero sirius.. pasa que no se .. por que a james ..

Cata cata cállate ¡ vas a meter la pata tonta ¡ - grito cami .. – aprovechemos que estos no pueden mas y terminemos de tomar esto ..

Dale dale ...

bueno bueno .. me parece a mi o nos tomamos todo y a ustedes les falta .. emmm 4? Si si .. por que yo veo 8 así que deben ser 4 .. ajjajaja – dijo catalina ..

que les vamos a pedir? – rio lily mirando a los chicos ..

que nos hagan un bailecito .. – rio cami ..

jajaja si si eso ¡ no cata? – dijo lily ..

si si dale ..

bueno .. eso es fácil ajajjaja – dijo james ..

no hermoso .. te tenes que sacar la ropa mientras que bailas hasta quedar como dios te trajo al mundo jajjaja

Jajajaj no no .. eso no ..

Si si eso si ! jajaja

Decir que todos tenemos un cuerpazo .. – dijo sirus que rápidamente se paro y acariciando su pecho exclamo ofendido-dios no me favoreció ! estoy mas plano que una tabla de surf .. cata...me prestas tus lolas?

Ajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja,naaaaaaaaa, no me jodaaaaasss, son mías y de nadie mass!

-y quizás un poco mías...-exclamo james que abrazo a su novia y exclamo- Te queres casar conmigo nena?

Si!-dijo cata que se paro tomando a sus novio de las manos

Jajjajajajajajajajajajajajaja, nosotros también-dijo reamus tomando a su novia de la cintura y se dirigieron halado de james y cata, cuando catalina exclamo:

Aguanten los matrimonios homosexuales-cuando soltó a su novio tomo a cami de las manos y exclamo –te queres casar conmigo nena?

Es un amor prohibido...-dijo ella que miro sus zapatos y dijo-noooo importa casémonos

Saben, que te vas a repetir cuando se te valla la borrachera-dijo james que abrazo a reamus y agrego-y nosotros no las vamos a perdonar.

Bueno bueno ... no nos cambien de tema ... queremos show ¡ - exclamo lily que a penas se podía parar .

Bueno .. quien primero?

No no .. los tres juntitos ..

Cami .. vas a permitir esto jajá ? – pregunto remus ..

Si jajá aja

Dale ..canten !

bueno .. chicos que cantamos? – pregunto james

no se ..

chanana na na na na na chana na - canto sirius empezando a sacarse muy torpemente la capa..

james y remus comenzaron a desvestirse al ritmo de la cancioncita de sirius .

juuuuuuu show , show queremos show ,show !

jeje las nenas quieren show ! - dijo remus riendo .

jejeje che .. los bóxer también ? – pregunto james .

jeje termina de sacarte la camisa y después pensa en eso .. – dijo remus .

al cabo de un tiempo , y después de varios accidentes dado a su estado de ebriedad , los 3 chicos estaban desnudos a excepción de los bóxer obvio ..

jajá jajá y que hacemos chicas ?

con que?

con los calzones de lo chicos ..

jajá jajá no se no se ..

mejor no – dijo cami – tengo miedo de desilusionarme jajá

te aseguro que NADA te va a desilusionar ..- rio remus .

y vos cata? No tenes miedo ? jajaja – pregunto sirius .

no , por que yo y james ya ..

cállate cata¡ - dijo cami .. – sirius seguro que tiene un maní entre las piernas ..

he? 0.o

jejjejej nada nada ..

no te contesto como te contestaría si no fueras la novia de remus ..solo por que sos la novia de remus .

jejeje bueno bailen un poquito mas mientras decidimos .. – dijo lily .

apúrense que hace frió y por poco puedo pararme .

-POTTER,BLACK,LUPIN,TUK,EVANS Y BAGINS!- obviamente ninguno de los presentes era conciente que estaban en el lago del colegio , con botellas tiradas a su alrededor , la ropa de los chicos .. totalmente borrachos y en el caso de los chicos .. casi desnudos ..

- jejeje mira ! Lily envejeció de golpe .. jajaja todavía queres show ?

BLACK ¡ que esta diciendo?

Jejej nada nada...

Evans no esperaba esto de ti .. lupin , tuk ..de ustedes tampoco .

Y que somos nosotros .. unos aburridos? – se quejo Camila ..

Jejej eso¡ - dijo remus ..

Eso eso ajjajajaj – termino lily ..

Por dios están todo ebrios !

Jajaja no pasa nada minerva .. – dijo cata – fúmate una chala que esta tooooooooodo bien !

Bagins ¡

Eso sexo , droga y alcohol ! – grito james ... zarandeando una botella .

Cornamenta .. no era así – balbuceo sirius .. – es sexo , droga y rock and roll!

BASTA ! se van ya al despacho del director !

No me lleva a upa? – pregunto remus ..

Lupin ! se visten antes ¡

No no ... vamos asi

Que estas diciendo potter?

Vamos asi .. vamos cata - dijo agarrando a su novia de la mano ..

Se fueron saltando como Heidi por la pradera ... james ,casi desnudo .

eso eso .. vamos ¡ - remus lo imito y agarro a cami ..

la profesora miraba atónita .." cuanto alcohol tendrían encima para hacer eso " pensó en vos alta ..

aaaa eso la impresiona ? mire esto ..

sirius salió corriendo por el campo ..llego al centro y se saco lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa .. y salió corriendo .. ( obviamente tapándose con las manos )

yo quiero ser su profesor niñas ! – les gritaba a unas chicas de 1° que se tapaban los ojos ...

hay dios ... y usted con que me va a sorprender ? – dijo mirando a lily ..

mmmmmm déjeme pensar un poco ajjajaja... CANTO !

Como sirius salió corriendo hasta el centro del jardín ..

ejem ejem .. yo quiero ser tu negro del camión , yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron .. yo quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de modo elegante .. – cantaba lily ..

Al cabo de media hora se encontraban todos en el despacho, reamus le hacia trencitas en el castaño cabello de cami cuando el profesor dumblendore entro enojado al despacho y se sentó miro fijamente a los chicos y exclamo:

-Sabia que esto iba a pasar...y realmente me desilusionaron, no puedo creer como llegaron a esto, a desubicarse de esta manera, en una institución respetable! Que les brinda techo, comida y educación y asi lo agrádese

-techo si -dijo lily disgustada-pero la comida es una cosa FEA huele mal a veces.

-jjajajjajaja-rio cata -es verdad, Loco! Yo cocino mejor, esa cocinera fea, seguro que .. no quiero decir las cosas que estoy pensando .

-si, flojo albus de mi corazón ahí eh!-dijo la castaña riendo

-Basta¡ lo lamento chicos .. pero ..

-what! Aja jajá, el re ingles tengo yo jjejejejej-dijo James 0.o

-todos...

Un llanto interrumpió al profesor

-noooo!-decía el morocho entre lagrimas-Me gustan todas las Chicas señor, usted no sabe lo que se siente, eh...e, empezado...a , sentir cosas cuando pasa la profesora macdonals no lo puedo evitar, QUIERO BESARLA! Nosé como evitarlo es mas fuerte que yo, la otra vez quise besar a cami que es la novia de mi mejor amigo...

-que? ¬¬ -dijo reamus que rio y exclamo- es una broma no?

-nooooooooo, es una enfermedad-continuo sirus- veo a las mujeres y "HAY MAMI" no puedo señor...ayuda, hay beses que...- dijo sirus que refregó sus ojos tratando de ocultar las lagrimas y continuo-sabe que, ahora quiero besarlo a usted...y si no se corre , lo beso

-jaajajajajajajjaajjajajajajaja-rio cami

-Por favor...cordura chicos ante todo cordura

-que cordura ? somos jóvenes sexo , droga , sexo , alcohol , sexo ,rock and rooll , sexo y mas sexo .

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhha!-dijo Camila que se paro en la silla y empezó- me gustas mucho...dumblendore, será que me gustas tanto, pero tanto, no puedo disimular deberás!

esa nena ! – grito cata , subiéndose al escritorio del director .. – vamos canten chico .. sino no me inspiro !

emmm .. vamos con la 7 chicos .. – grito remus ...

" baila sola se la ve re buena mueve la cola la noche entera .. ella se menea menea menea ella se menea menea menea a mi me gusta como baila catalina , a mi me gusta como baila catalina me vuelve re loco cuando mueve su colitaaaaaaa ...

dumblendore miraba a macgonagall y después a catalina bailando en su escritorio ..

vengan pibas ... ! – grito cata de manera que lily y cami se subieron con ella y los chicos siguieron con el estribillo .

suave para bajo menea la cola bien abriendo bien las piernas que las queremos ver bien ... mueve la cola ...

BASTA !

Jejejeje pero mire " direc" como mueven nuestras niñas ... no les gusta pichin? Jajaja

Pero como dices eso black ! minerva .. no se puede hablar con estos chicos .. están muy borrachos ... llévalos a su sala y me los traes el lunes ... gracias ..

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron obviamente con un dolor de cabeza terrible ... estaban todos en el cuarto de los chicos ... tirados por todos lados ..

Juro que no vuelvo a tomar en mi vida ... – dijo james ..

Seguro? – le pregunto la novia ..

No .. no vuelvo a tomar tanto ...

¬¬

bueno ya ... juro que no mezclo mas ...

miren estas fotos ...son patéticas .. – dijo lily ...

si cami ...no se te ocurrió mejor idea que hechizar esa cámara de mierda ?-pregunto sirius .

bueno che .. – se quejo cami agarrandoce la cabeza .

mírale el lado positivo sirius ... en unos meses vamos a ver las fotos y nos vamos a cagar de la risa .

si puede ser ... pero ..que hechizo le pusiste?

No se .. uno que encontré en un libro ... la cámara esta hechizada para perseguirnos y sacar fotos ...

todo el tiempo?

No ... la hechice cuando nos sentamos a tomar ... le dura unas horas ..

Y a quien persigue?

Ayer nos perseguía a nosotros ... pero cuando haces el hechizo vos le indicas a quien sigue ..

Ok ok ..

Jajaja mira catalina bailando cumbia muggle ... en el escritorio de dumblendore .

jajajajajaja

¬¬

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

los chicos se llevaron un buen castigo por la joda del sábado .. 100 puntos menos por cada uno . y detención todos los sábados hasta fin de año ...

sin embargo estaban muy divertidos sumidos en un juego de venganzas .

todo había empezado cuando lily y sirius hechizaron la cámara de zurami para que los siga a ella y a remus ... muchas fotos divertidas surgieron de esa broma ... remus y cami se vengaron y hechizaron la cámara para que los siga a lily y a sirius ... como james se rio de las fotos de sirius ahora la venganza era contra el ... al final había 200 fotos variadas .

Jajajaj imagínate cuando le mostremos esto a nuestros hijos ...

yo no se si quiero mostrarle esto a mis hijos .. – dijo sirius mirando una foto en la que el estaba en el baño ..

jajajaja

vamos a grabar con la cámara que trajeron los chicos del mundo muggle – dijo lily

dale !

el resultado de esta idea fue , obviamente , videos enteros , de cosas tan locas y disparatadas como las fotos .

a ver ..saluden ! – gritaba lily firmando .

hola .. bueno ..este es un mensaje para emily ... yo soy tu papa .. y esta cosita bella es tu madre .. – decía james señalando a cata ..

me toca a mi ... hola tomas Agustín ... yo soy tu mami y el es tu papa ...- dijo cami señalando a remus .

a mi a mi – grito sirius -... hola harry .. yo voy a ser tu padrino ... me lo prometió lilita .. no siveria? Todavía no No sabemos quien va a ser tu padre ...pero igual yo voy a ser tu padrino .. y catalina va a ser tu madrinita ...

hey por que cata lily ? – pregunto cami enojada ..

por que vos vas a ser madrina de mi casamiento .

aaaa bueno ...

y por que yo no soy padrino de harry? – se quejo remus ..

por que vos vas a ser padrino de mi casamiento ..

aaaa bien bien ..

hey ! – grito james .. – y yo?

Emmm – dijo lily .. – el tío postizo? Jejeje

Bueno si .. después vemos ..

Bueno ya lily ..apaga la cámara que tenemos que hablar de lo que vamos a hacer en navidad .

Oky

Una vez guardaron la cámara y todos se sentaron en las camas ...

bien ... que van a hacer?

Yo a mi casa no vuelvo – dijo catalina .

Yo tampoco – dijo sirius

Ni yo .. petunia va a ir con el novio .. no lo banco .. siempre me mira mal .

Bien .. a mi me da igual pasarlo acá o en mi casa .. – dijo cami .

A nosotros también .- dijo james refiriéndose a el y a remus .

Entonces que hacemos?

Daría que la pasemos juntos ...

Si .. pero en el colegio ? con esto de volvemort se queda todo el mundo .. no es divertido ..

A mi si no es en hogwarts no creo que me dejen quedarme en otro lado ... en la casa de alguno de ustedes talvez .. – dijo cami .

Pero tenemos que aprovechar las vacaciones de navidad .. van a ser las ultimas .. tiene que ser 2 semanas de puro descontrol sin nadie que nos diga que hacer ..

Si !

Ya se – grito james . – si les decimos a nuestros padres que nos quedamos .. y al colegio que nos vamos ...?

Buenísimo !

Pero .. a donde vamos?

Al Londres muggle ...- dijo remus ...

Podemos alquilar una casa .. son solo dos semanas no creo que sea caro ...

Jajaja alto descontrol va a ser eso ...

Hecho?

Si !

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado unos días desde el " accidente " con la bebida que habían sufrido nuestro grupete preferido P

Lily , catalina , sirius y james tenían duros entrenamientos de quiditch dado que las fechas de partidos estaban cerca.

Cami aprovechaba el tiempo y leía tirada en la cama de su novio .. esperando que este termine de bañarse .

Tantas veces había estado en ese cuarto en los últimos meses ... pero nunca se había detenido a mirarlo ... en las paredes había muchas fotos colgadas .. fotos de los merodeadores , de sus bromas .. y ahora también y por todos lados estaban las fotos que se sacaban continuamente con las chicas ... había una de ella besándose con remus.. y al lado de esta una de cata y james besándose también .

Volvió a acostarse en la cama ... y Todo nuevamente el libro ...

Un ruido interrumpió la lectura de cami, reamus salió de el baño, con los cabellos mojados y la toalla alrededor de la cintura , cuando exclamo mirándose al espejo:

-que Sexy Que soy , ...-dijo el sonriendo-no amor?

-Que , no te escuche amor

¬¬ , decía que te amo mucho

Yo también amorshito (N/E: ayyyyyyyyyy que lemdos que son!)

Mucho?-dijo el chico tirandose en la cama y mirando a la chica

Si, mucho- dijo ella besándolo

Sabes , que, la vida es muy corta, la gente dice que un día te levantas y todo lo que soñabas, ya se fue, se esfumo..

Si...?

Quería que sepas que aunque pasen miles de millones de años, lo que yo siento por vos no se va a esfumar

Te amo mucho

Si?

Si

Yo tmb –dijo el chico besándola-No soy sexy?

Jajajajajajjajajajaaa

¬¬ contéstame amor

Si muuuy sexy P

Y vos sos muy hermosa-volvió a besarla, pero esta vez la chica lo siguió con entusiasmo..-espérame-el chico corrió hasta la puerta serró con llaves y divertido las tiro en el mueble-emmm, en que estábamos?

Jajá Jajá

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

a la mañana siguiente todos desayunaban en el gran salón ...

-cami..? no puedo hablar con vos? – pregunto nervioso remus .

-si amor-dijo ella dejando su vaso que hace segundos atrás estaba bebiendo ,para hablar con el castaño.

-che cami...emmm...-dijo el chico nervioso

-que?

-te arrepentís?

-no..mi vida, no me voy a arrepentir, sho te amo- dijo la chica besándolo -vamos a comer?

-si...

Los chicos volvieron a la mesa minutos después :

-Che...ayer donde estaban ? a la Hora del entrenamiento? – pregunto sirius .

-nosotros?-dijo reamus señalando a cami

-si, pelotudito-dijo sirius

-emmm, tabamos en la piesa-dijo cami

-si...me estaba ayudando con...emmm transformaciones.

-en la piesa o estudiando transformaciones?

-en la piesa estudiando tranfosmaciones

-mmmmmm, chicas me acompañan al baño?-dijo cata,

-si...

-chau chicos-dijo lily saludando a todos

-chaus, cornamenta, canuto,-dijo cami saludando a los chicos-chau amor

Las chicas entraban al baño cuando cata exclamo:

-cami, sos mi nena, mi mejor amiga, pero esa de estudiando, cuando se quedan solos no te la creo..


	24. i ze vam? ke paso kom cami i remus?

emmm . no ,si ..nada ..

para para ... " emmm" "no" "si" o "nada" ?

emmm esta bien ... si

hayyyyyyyyyyyy que lindo ! – grito catalina emocionada .

jajaja ... lily .. vos que me decís?

Ay no ay no ... – decía la colorada agarrandoce la cabeza ...

Que te pasa lily ..?

No No ! no te arrepentís no?' no te vas a arrepentir no? Hay dios ... te cuidaste no?

Emmm

Hay no no ... te hicieron el bombo , te llenaron la cocina de humo , te rellenaron el pavo , hay noooo tan joven y ya vas a ser madre ¡! Se va hacer cargo no? hijo de puta lo veo y lo mato ¡! Se van a casar no?' por que sino ese nene va a ser un bastardo irreconocido ... hay no .. esto no te puede estar pasando ...

Lily .. tranquilízate por favor ... – dijo catalina al ver que la colorada no paraba y Camila solo la miraba con la boca abierta ...- no es tan grave .

Hay noooo y si tenia sida?

Lily ¡! Serénate! Por favor ¡! Estas asustando a Camila ... hiciste un hechizo no cami? Tomaste una poción o algo ?

No ... pero remus no tiene sida ...

Bueno .. pero lily algo de razón tiene ... capas ahora vamos a ser tías ...

Hay chicas .. no me asusten!

No pasa nada cami ... ya fue ... decime .. que onda?

Nada .. emmm bien que se yo .

Ves lily ? eso es lo importante ... lo quiere , la quiere , se quieren ... ya fue ¡!

Bueno si pero no ...

Aguanta loca ... te tenes que alegrar por mi .. no darme un sarmon de métodos anticonceptivos ... deja a la gente vivir en paz nena .. y no seas sicótica ¡! Si vos no encontraste al chavon que amas para hacerlo .. jodete ! las dos sabemos que pudiste hacerlo .. y no lo hiciste .

Bueno cami .. perdóname ... es que me preocupo por vos ..-dijo lily mas calmada .

Pero anda a cagar ...

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO0O0o

-Che cami...sabes como es Lily no te enojes..

-Boluda les voy a contar esperándome que me apoyen que me feliciten y que encuentro, una pendeja que no hace otra cosa que dudar del chavon que amo

-esa pendejita es tu amiga

-ya se,

-No le des bola, No lo hace de forra

-yace que no lo hace de forra,

-entonces para que te enojas?

Me da bronca

No le des bola, che...cambiando de tema,

Que?

Que onda Reamus, sin vergüenza, tamos en familia

Jejej, Y no puedo ser parcial, lo amo mucho para bardear,

Y, apasionado el lobito?

Jejejejejejejej ,seee a full

Jajajaj Vas a hablar con Lily?

Si ¬¬

menos mal, no me gusta que estén peliadas-dijo cata parándose

Te amo , eh! Sábelo., cuídate –dijo cata abrasando a la castaña

Yo también

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo000o0o0o0o0o0

-Che reamus,

-Que?

-Te conozco hace mucho

-Y...?-dijo El chico sin entender esta reflexión

-A mi no me mentís

-Bueno, como digas

-Y esa de "estudiamos" No te la creo-dijo James sentándose junto a el

-Estudiamos james,

.- se .. y snape es hermoso

O.o

cuando yo tuve , bueno, ya sabes, con cata te conté, fue al primero que le conté, va al único y yo confié en vos espero que vos confíes en mi

Bueno si

Si que?

Si estuve con Camila

0.0, Y...?

y Que?

y,...que onda La loka?

¬¬°

bueno, bueno, no te pregunto mas...

ah ¬¬

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

mañana se dará comienzo a las vacaciones de navidad ... son dos semanas . una antes de navidad y una después ... mañana , los que se vallan .tendrán que estar en la estación del pueblo a las 10:00 .. ahora ..coman!

En la mesa de griffindor los merodeadores hablaban en secreto ... junto con las chicas ..

bueno .. todos avisaron en sus casas que de quedan acá no? – pregunto sirius .

si ..

bueno .. yo quede en hablar con el hombre que nos alquila la casa en el Londres muggle hoy después de la cena ... – comunico sirius .

que tenían que hablar? - dijo remus preocupado - pensé que ya habías arreglado todo!

Esta todo bien lunático! Solo íbamos a quedar en un lugar para que me de las llaves .. el Dpto. ya me lo mostró ayer ...

En que momento?

Me extraña lily que no sepas que tengo diversos recursos ¡!

Bueno ya ya ..

Jajaja

El 18 de diciembre amaneció nublado en el colegio hogwarts .. y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento . esto no desanimo a nuestros protagonistas ... al contrario estaban tan emocionados como ayer .

dale camiiiiiiiiii ¡! Apúrate que vamos a perder el tren! - grito cata .

Nenita! Cuanto podes tardar en vestirte ¡? – continuo james .

Hey! No la maltraten! MI AMOR BAJA YA! – grito lunático .

Por que a sirius no lo apuran? – pregunto cami bajando las escaleras ..

y ... pude ser por que sirius ya esta abajo ¡! – dijo la colorada ..

ay perdón!

bueno chikiz ¡! Prepárense .. en 20 minutos estaremos camino a la libertad (¿?)

si ¡! anoche no podía dormir pensando en lo que vamos a hacer estas dos semanas! – dijo james emocionado

esta bien james .. cambia la cara de " anoche me garche una cabra" por que se va a dar cuenta todo el mundo .

S

(¿?)

emmm

cri cri

cuak!

Bueno che .. era un chiste .. catalina es un gato ..

Sirius ! (

Bueno bueno .. ya me callo .

Mas te vale bestia por que sino te emboco ¡ ¡ - dijo james abrazando a catalina .

Bueno che .. ni que hubiera dicho algo tan grave ¡

Bueno ya ya .. ni hables .

Pero si es un gato? No ¿? Y lily es una perra ¡!

¬¬

y cami es una ovejita perseguida por un lobo malo ..

sirius .. no fumes mas ...

bueno )


End file.
